


Beasts

by AliciaTheRabbit, MissMayheMMage



Series: Beast AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed crossover, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Multi, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, Romance, Romerica, Slight Omegaverse, Smut, SpUk, Temporary Character Death, TurGre - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, War, Werewolves, eventual OC, gerita - Freeform, rvp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaTheRabbit/pseuds/AliciaTheRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMayheMMage/pseuds/MissMayheMMage
Summary: 15th century Europe. The Supernatural have been shunned for centuries, but they still have a thriving population. When the young Peasant Werewolf Alfred meets the high-class Vampire Lovino, neither realize the long journey that lies ahead for them, or the hardships to come. Can they work together to defy the cruel hand that life has dealt them?





	1. A Beast Meets a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Still currently a work in progress but I assure you there will be some updates soon! We're working on it, lovelies!
> 
> This story is based off of and RP between Us~^^ We've worked long and hard on this, and we hope you like it!

Alfred trudged through the forest, pulling his cart covered with a thin brown cloth. He said nothing, because there was no one to talk to. No one around. He was running away from the town, from the people, from that life. But just for tonight. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting people anymore. He saw the bad that people did, but he knew that no matter what atrocities they committed, people were still good-willed at heart. So he would do anything it took to protect people. He loved humans as a species. 

Lovino pulled his cloak closer around himself as he trudged through the dark woods. Though no one was near, he could still hear the voices in his head. He still wasn't far enough. His head was pounding and he could hear the sound of every little thing in the area. His grandfather never approved of him mindlessly killing anyone, so he simply left until he was either satisfied or dead. He hated people though. Everyone was always acting like a saint, but he knew. He knew what they were thinking and how much they should rot in hell. But for the sake of his family, he left.

Alfred tripped over some stones and let go of his cart. His bare feet skidded in the dirt and he fell forward. Expecting a meeting between his face and the dirt, he was surprised when he hit something softer. He looked up in surprise. "Nya?"

Lovino stiffened when he heard the rustling in front of him, holding his breath when someone came in contact with his chest. He looked down, making sure his face was covered with both his hair and the cloak. He bit his lip and quickly pushed the figure off, taking a couple of steps backward.

 

Alfred looked up. A short man in a peasants cloak was retreating from him. "Ah, wait dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Alfred was completely earnest. _-Please don't run away, I'm really a nice guy, trust me! -_ , were the thoughts in his head at the time.

Lovino looked up, top half of his face still hidden as he gulped. "Look...I need somewhere to stay...is there anywhere near here?" He bit his lip again as he took a couple more steps back. Shit shit shit...he could hear the other man's heartbeat and the blood flowing through his veins....he seemed nice...but he was so hungry...

Alfred bit his lip. _-Well, I'm going to my safe house in the woods, but if I invite him, he could be in danger.... I don't want him to get hurt...-_ Alfred thought. He swallowed. "Uhm, well, you see, uh..." _-Well, he does sound hungry... I suppose I can feed him a bit, but shit... all I have is raw meat... I guess I can try to cook it for him... but I'd have to get him out of the house before midnight to keep him safe... I wouldn't want the poor fella to get hurt...-_ "I... I know a safe place... but you can only stay for a little while, okay? I don't think it's a good idea to stay all night.... I also have a bit of meat if you're hungry... but it's raw and bloody still, so I can cook it for you or whatever." His thoughts matched what he voiced pretty well.

Lovino closed the space between himself and the other man. "That's fine, I can eat it like that...let's just go..." He turned and started walking in the direction of the house, something he had picked up from Alfred's thoughts. His eyes were squeezed shut almost the entire time, but that didn't matter, he could still make his way through the woods.

"Yo, wait up dude!" Alfred said, grabbing his cart and pulling it behind him. _-This guy is kind of unnerving for some reason, - he thought. -but I can't hold it against him, he's probably a really nice guy, or had a hard life or something, I wanna help though. Maybe I can get him to tell me about his trouble? Nah, I don't wanna pry... I am curious though...-_ Were Alfred's thoughts as they trudged along.

Lovino nearly ran into the house and threw himself into the corner, pulling the cloak around him and tucking his head under it, looking like a sack of potatoes. He had a light blush on his face as he listened to the other man's thoughts. Was he serious? Was he really this nice or just stupid? He looked up as Alfred walked in, leaving the door open.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably. _-Oh crap... I need to unload my cart and bring the stuff into the house, but I don't wanna freak the guy out... I really have no intentions of hurting him, but if he sees me bringing in stuff, he'll probably think I'm a bad guy... what to do... I wanna make him comfortable...-_ Alfred thought. On the outside, though, he was just pulling the cart closer to the house silently.

Lovino sighed. "Look, I don't care what you're doing if you need to do it. I'm not a judgmental person. I just need to rest..." He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to quiet his senses, but Alfred's heart was just beating so fast, it was making him shake.

Alfred nodded, still worrying. He reached under the makeshift tarp and started bringing huge heavy chains that should have been WAY too big and heavy for him to carry into the house. Each link was about the size of his forearm. He brought them inside and started setting them in the corner like they were sticks.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. Okay, that was definitely not normal. This guy was definitely weird. "Uhm....do you need help with those?"

Alfred looked up and shook his head. "Nah, they're not very heavy, or at least not as heavy as they look...." He dropped one chain in the corner of the room and the whole house almost shook with it. They were extremely heavy. Next Alfred brought in three whole deer he had killed on the way here and set it beside the chains.

Lovino groaned at the smell of fresh blood wafting through the house and he shot up, all but appearing behind Alfred as he walked in. He bit his lip again. What the hell? There were no weapon marks or injuries on these things.... "So...what's all this for?"

Alfred bit his lip. _-I can't tell him, or he might wanna see, and that would put him in danger... his safety is my priority...-_ he thought. "Ah, just for a little something I've gotta do tonight... don't worry about it, you'll be on your way before that happens. So, did you want some food?" He asked. He went out back and grabbed some preserved meat from his shed. He also caught a couple rabbits with his bare hands and snapped their necks cleanly, bringing everything inside.

Lovino stood by the door, eyes that Alfred couldn't see trained on the deer in the floor. "Just whatever...give me the rabbits..." He reached a shaky hand out to grab one but realized he had made a mistake when their hands brushed together. He quickly recoiled and sprang back halfway across the room, his breathing becoming unstable. "Uhm...mi dispiace....I'm sorry..."

Alfred was confused. He didn't wanna intrude on the man's personal space... so he just tossed him a couple rabbits. "Here, catch,"

Lovino caught them easily and curled up into his little ball in the corner again, sinking his fangs into the nearest vein and draining the blood. Damn it, not good enough...he needed more..."Ah...thanks..." his voice sounded all dry and scratchy, bloodlust now in full effect.

As for Alfred, he turned away slightly and pulled the fur and skin off as easily as if he was brushing dirt off of his pants. He sunk his teeth into the meat and started tearing it apart like an animal.

Lovino was behind Alfred again, licking his lips and breathing heatedly down the others neck. "So...what...what's all this for, anyway?" Oh my god he was do close and Lovi could smell him and his blood and oh my god it smelled so good he was so hungry he needed to feed now....

"Well actually... I... I kinda need you to do me a favor... do you think you could chain me up around that rock down there and put the deer down there?" He pointed at the hatch. _-Wow, his voice is kinda sexy....-_ was a fleeting thought that passed Alfred's mind. "After you chain me, you should leave right away... It'll be dangerous, okay? There's a chance you could get hurt, and you’re a nice guy and all...please, hurry, do it now."

Lovino felt his face heat up more at that fleeting though through his head and that ultimately made him snap. He spun Alfred around toward him and slammed him against the wall. He grinned, revealing sharp fangs as he leaned in to sniff and lick at the blond's strong neck, right over the pulse point.

Alfred's eyes widened. For a second he thought, _-Oh shit, he’s gonna rape me-_ And then, _-Oh shit, here it comes-_ and Alfred's body expanded, pushing his guest onto the floor on his butt, filling the room with his massive body. He was an easy 8 feet tall, and had massive, shaggy yellow hair covering every inch of him. His eyes were dark and his smile was menacing, he didn't even have to open his mouth to show off the huge set of jagged teeth nestled in his jaws. He growled and attacked a deer, nearly swallowing it whole when he turned and saw Lovino. His primitive brain could only say one thing, **“I want it"** , and so he leapt forward towards him, his body like a dog but more terrifying moving lithely through the air.

Lovino barely jumped out of the way from his position on the floor, skidding across the room. "What the FUCK?!" He shot over and grabbed one of the chains, barely avoiding snapping teeth as he maneuvered around the figure, tying the chains around him.

The blonde beast growled and snapped his jaws again.  
**-HUNGER-  
** **-DEATH-  
** **-KILL-  
** **-HUNGER-  
** **-DEATH-  
** **-KILL-  
** **-HUNGER DEATH KILL HUMANS-  
** **\- HUNGER DEATH KILL HUMANS YUMMY HUNGER DEATH KILL HUMANS HUNGER DEATH KILL KILL HUMANS KILL TASTE HUMAN-  
** **-HUNGER MEAT DEATH KILL MEAT HUNGER DEATH YUMMY KILL KILL KILL KILL DEATH HUNGRY STARVING HUNGRY CHAINS STRANGER HUNGRY DEATH KILL DEATH STRANGER YUMMY HUNGER KILL** _pretty flowers_ **HUNGER DEATH KILL-**

Lovino finished securing the chains and settled himself across the room, breathing heavily. Okay. Weird guy is a werewolf. A really big werewolf. He cautiously picked up bloody meat off of the floor and tossed it toward the growling and struggling figure.

The beast immediately snapped up all the meat. **–MORE MORE NOT ENOUGH NEED MORE FLESH BLOOD** _blue sky_ **NEED KILL MORE NEED HUNGER HUNGER NEED KILL DEATH MORE** _love_ **NEED DEATH KILL HUNGRY -**

****

****

Lovino grabbed another couple pieces and scooted forward, tossing them over to the creature. "Okay...there's plenty more food..." 

**-WANT FOOD MORE HUNGER MORE KILL FOOD HUNGER DEATH HUNGRY FOOD MORE** _Mattie_ **MORE FOOD** _help_ **HUNGRY** _stranger nice?-_ The beast’s eyes looked up at the stranger as he tore into the food. If his thoughts weren't known, he would have looked a lot more menacing. 

Lovi pulled the rest of the meat over to Alfred and sat down in front of him, watching him for a minute before curling up under his cloak in front of the giant pile of fur. 

The beast reached a massive claw out toward the stranger, but not in a menacing way. _-stranger stranger_ **DEATH** _stranger nice weird_ **MEAT** _stranger stranger_ **HUNGRY** _stranger_ **KILL** _stranger_ **MEAT** _stranger food stranger? Stranger-_ His thoughts had a slick edge of confusion towards them. 

Lovi lifted his head and flinched, scooting backward a bit. He was still rather confused. What in the world, why were these thoughts so scattered? It made his head hurt even more... 

The beast retracted his paw, seeming agitated that he had been denied contact. _-Stranger nice stranger mean stranger give food? Stranger run away stranger stranger who nice don't know_ **MEAT** _stranger who nice bad?-_

Lovino bit his lip and scooted forward again, handing Alfred another piece of meat with a shaky hand. He still had his cloak wrapped tightly around him. This time, the beast did not move to attack, only opened his mouth. He waited for the stranger to put the meat in. Lovino's eyes widened slightly as he placed the chunk of meat in the large and dangerous mouth, slowly retracting his hand and pulling it back under his cloak. 

_-Stranger nice not hurt meat stranger good-_ The beast decided. He strained against his chains in an attempt to get closer to the strange man. 

Lovino scooted closer until he was sitting next to the beast, a cautious hand reaching out to touch his forehead. Okay, so it trusted him, so does that mean this is okay? 

_-Touch touch stranger meat more-_ he thought. _-Stranger help night stay nice moon flowers?-_ The beast allowed himself to be touched. 

Lovino smiled at the soft fur and pulled the other deer over, laying it in front of the wolf. "Here, last one..." He leaned against Alfred's side, sighing at the softness before closing his eyes and passing out from utter starvation. 


	2. A Walk in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh long chapters keep getting longer. Y tho. Anyway, more regular boring stuff, plot happens soon, don’t worry. There’s some back story here.

Alfred woke up shivering. He was naked and wrapped in cool metal chains, with a cloaked figure hugging him around the middle, sleeping. "Eeeep!" He squeaked, jerking a little and waking the other up. His only thought at the time was _-Eep!-_

Lovino quickly sat up and sprang across the room, pulling the cloak tightly around himself. "Wha-! Oh, it's just you...good morning..." He relaxed and closed his eyes.

Alfred remembered the man he had taken in, but nothing about his transformation. Well, he was chained so that's good.... and the meat was gone so it looks like another success. He yawned a bit and shrugged off the now loose chains. He yawned and went to sit beside the man. _-Well, he's here, so I guess I didn't eat him, thank God....-_ "Well uh... Glad to see you’re still alive and well.... you don't have any mutilation, which is uh, good..." he offered.

Lovino sighed and stood, taking his cloak off and tossing it to the blond. "Here. Your uh...clothes...kinda got destroyed..." He blushed and stood against the opposite wall, feeling slightly vulnerable now that he could be fully seen. He kept his hair over his eyes to hide them, though.

Alfred felt like his heart jumped in his throat for a second. _-Holy fuck he's hot ohmygodohmygod he looks like a prince and is he wearing rich people's clothes? Holy fuck he's gonna kill me or turn me in to the Kirks for being magic oh shit I don't know what to do if anything I'd rather kiss him because hot damn those lips though...-_ Were Alfred's current thoughts. He swallowed and said, "Um... thanks... that kinda... happens sometimes..." _-oh gosh he can probably tell how weird and nervous I am... but fuck... I would knot that...-_

Lovino blushed heavily and covered his face. "One thing you should know about me! I can hear thoughts so if you could quiet yours?!" He turned away from the man as if it would help his mind, but no such thing happened.

Alfred paused, and all his thoughts ceased for a moment, before they went crazy. "Ah... I'm sorry..." he said quietly. "So uh... you heard all that?" _-Is he a human?-_

"Yes, I did. And no, sadly, I'm not." He decided to give up the goat and turned back around, pushing his hair put of his eyes to reveal the glowing red irises that came with a vampire’s blood lust.

Alfred's eyes widened. His thoughts and voice spoke at the same time. "Duuude... what are you then?"

Lovino growled slightly and was suddenly in front of the blond, their noses nearly touching. "I'm a vampire you idiot." He let out a hard breath from his nose and was across the room again, biting hard on his lip.

"Woah... that’s weird... I thought Vampires only existed in stories, you know?" He asked. “Dude, do you really like..." his voice got low and excited. “Do you really have to like... drink blood and junk?" He asked.

Lovino ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yes....it's a pain in the ass and I should be dead by now..." He looked back to Alfred, his eyes seeming to glow slightly as he licked his lips.

"Eew, that's pretty gross dude..." Alfred said. "But if you're that hungry, you can have some of mine," he shrugged. "I wouldn't want a hot guy like you to just fall over and die..."

Lovino was in front of him again, pushing him against the wall and gritting his teeth, fangs now fully visible and extended. "Do you mean it?" He looked up at Alfred desperately, breathing shaky as his eyes glowed slightly again.

Alfred bit his lip. "Ah, yeah, that's fine, just give me a sec..." He stripped off the cloak and stood there naked once again. He picked his small round glasses off of the floor where they had fallen last night and set them on the small night table in the room. He then stretched and his arms lengthened, becoming paws. His stomach got larger and he grew taller, and the transformation this time was a lot slower. He also looked a little more like a dog than before. He gave a... smile? With his large and impressive teeth. His eyes were also a lot less dark than before. He patted up to him like a puppy and locked his face. "Yeah dude, I figure there is a lot less chance Imma die in this form..."

Lovino nodded and bent over, pushing some fur out of the way before sinking his fangs into warm skin and moaning when Alfred's blood hit his tongue. He gulped loudly as the liquid flowed into his mouth.

Alfred winced. "Ouch dude... careful up there..." he let him feed until he started getting a bit lightheaded. “Ah... dude... careful... not too much..."

Lovino forced himself away with a large breath, a bit of blood dripping down his chin. His breathing was heavy as he blinked a couple of times. His eyes were now a honey gold color and he let out a contented sigh. Alfred groaned a bit and laid on the floor, scratching his ear with his foot. "Mmmn, I feel all tired now... you should snuggle me, bro, I'm cold now," he yawned in his wolf state.

Lovino crawled over to him, sighing again as he laid in the soft fur. "So wait...you can talk now?" What the hell, then what was all that gibberish last night?

"Gibberish?" Alfred asked. "Oh, thoughts, right. I don't know, I can't really remember anything that happened..." He swallowed and scratched himself again. "Well you see... we wolves can uh, change ourselves at will, ya know? But uh, once a month, and the day is different for each of us, on the monthly anniversary of when you changed, you turn, and you can't control it... it's like a blast to our species' ancestral roots or some other big words, I dunno. Anyways, we don't think logically, we can't. The hunger consumes us and we just go crazy... it's like we're just...animals, with no sentience..." the blond beast sighed. "I really really hate it... I don't wanna hurt people... I wanna help them... I wanna be a hero... but I'm just...a monster...." he said quietly, putting his head in his paws.

Lovi scratched Alfred's head and nuzzled into the fur. "No you're not. It's a damned curse, trust me, I know." He sighed once more as he finally relaxed after two weeks. "I'm Lovino, by the way."

The big dog smiled again, well, as much as it could for a dog. "That's a cool name! I could tell you weren't from around this here area.... I'm Alfred!" He leaned over and lapped at the man, his huge tongue roughly grazing over a particularly curly piece of hair.

Lovino's eyes widened and he instantly recoiled, letting out a loud moan. "I'd appreciate if you...didn't touch that...."

Alfred stopped immediately. _-Holy shit what was that that sound was really sexy oh my gosh-_ "Ah... my bad..." Alfred's tongue recoiled.

Lovino cleared his throat. "I heard that, you know. It was not sexy." He smoothed his hair down.

Alfred thumped his tail on the ground happily. -Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that- Alfred yawned. "So why were you in the woods anyways?" He asked.

Lovino curled back into the golden fur. "A couple weeks ago was supposed to be my breaking point for blood lust, but I've been holding back. My grandfather made me leave so I wouldn't hurt anyone there. So I would either have to hurt someone somewhere else or just die..."

_-Awww, that's really sweet...-_ "That's sweet, Lovino. I feel you though, I love people, and I hate hurting them too. That's why I made this place, so I don't hurt anyone when I go crazy..."

Lovino scoffed. "It’s not that I like people, I despise humans, my grandfather and most of my family likes them. I could care less if they got hurt, they're terrible creatures anyway."

Alfred froze immediately. "What. No, no Lovino, That's not true at all!" Alfred stood suddenly and turned to face the Italian sincerely. "Humans are full of great kindness and sincerity... they are something to be protected!" He growled a bit.

Lovino growled back. "No they're not. They're scum. I walk past them every day and hear their true emotions. Lying, cheating bastards never speak their mind and what happens? I feel all of that negativity and absorb it to make them feel better!"

Alfred growled even more, showing his teeth a bit. "Now that's just dumb! Yeah, they do a lot of terrible things, but they do so much more that's great...." he said. "Humans are capable of so much kindness and love, even when they are hurt by others... they truly are remarkable creatures...."

Lovino frowned as his golden eyes began to darken in color. He turned away from the wolf and wrapped his arms around himself, not letting Alfred see the tears that fell. "Even with you, it still affects me...I take your bad feelings away from you and instead keep them in my body, and I have to deal with that every damn day of my life!" He turned and punched the wall, a large chunk of it falling out. He growled and held his head. "Humans can't control their thoughts or emotions so I just have to deal with everything they throw out!"

Alfred saw his outburst and started to feel bad at what he'd done. He shrunk until he was human again, and wrapped his arms around his naked body. "I'm sorry you feel that way..." he said quietly. He moved and picked up Lovino's peasant cloak and put it on again. "I... I'm a person too you know..." he said, a bit sad. He opened the door and went to leave. "I'm sorry that you feel like that..." he said morosely. He grabbed his cart. "For the record though... I don't hate you at all." He lifted the wooden cart up on his shoulder and started walking away.

Lovino felt his heart tighten and ran after him. "Wait!" He was in front of him in a second, hands grasping at his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" The tears were still falling but his eyes had lightened once more, his face flushed from his erratic heartbeat.

Alfred looked up, a few tears in his eyes where he was trying not to let them fall. "But... you hate people... and I'm a person..." he said, confused. The beautiful strange man was making Alfred's heart confused.

"I never said I hated you....you were actually kind to me...and you always speak your mind..." His hands fell from the others chest. "And..." He blushed. "And your blood...tastes different from anything else I've tasted..."

_-Ohmigodhe'ssocute-_ "O..oh, really? That's. Um...good I guess?" Alfred's face was turning a bit red and he started stuttering a bit. "I..uh...um..." _-gosh why am I so horrible I need to stop...-_

Lovino looked down, his face scrunched in thought for a bit. "Would you like to.....come to my city? And my home?"

Alfred blinked a bit. "Really? That... that sounds fun... like an adventure!" He smiled widely. "But then we have to come back and you can see my place!" He said happily, glad to have made a new friend. A new sexy friend. Alfred shifted his mouth into a muzzle and made some loud howling sounds, to which somewhat similar sounds from very far away were heard a moment later. Lovino probably couldn't hear them as well as Alfred though, or knew what they meant.

Lovino smiled softly and grabbed Alfred's hand. "Think you can keep up with me?"

Alfred smiled. "Hell yeah! But uh, you'll have to carry my clothes, is that okay?"

Lovino nodded and grabbed them out of the cart, giving Alfred one last smile before taking off. Alfred laughed aloud and shifted as he leaped and began running. He caught the scent of the man he'd met only the day before and shot off like a rocket, using trees and stones as leverage to push his massive body faster, but somehow getting through the forest quickly even though he had a lot more to dodge. He caught up to Lovino after a few moments and laughed. "Hey there friend," he said, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he ran.

Lovino rolled his eyes and soon they had reached the outskirts of the nearest city, the Italian skidding to a halt and taking refuge behind a large tree. "Okay, this is close enough. Let's get you dressed."

Alfred skidded to a stop, headbutting the tree. "Oooww!!" He complained, shifting back into human and holding his head.

Lovino tossed him the clothes and glasses and put on his cloak to shield him from the sun. "We need to pass through here and it should take about another day to get to my city."

Alfred nodded. "That's cool. Can we stop and get food while we're here? I'm starving bro..."

Lovino smiled. "Sure. Whatever you want to eat."

Alfred smiled widely. "I'm sure we can get meat from a farmer if we work for him in return," he said.

Lovino face palmed and grabbed Alfred's hand, dragging him to the nicest restaurant and pub he could find. "Idiot, I'm rich. Let's get you plenty of food."

Alfred was confused. "But... wait but I can't afford a place like that... all we need is like a single sheep or-"

Lovi sat the both of them down at an empty table, handing him the small paper menu on the table. "I'll pay. Eat to your hearts content." He rested his chin in his hand and closed his eyes. Alfred frowned. 

He didn't know if he should accept the charity. "Okay... but I'm going to pay you back... even if I have to serve you for a while, okay?"

Lovino chuckled. "Sure, why not?" The waitress came and took their orders, Lovino simply ordered some beer and buttered bread. Alfred got literally everything on the menu. Literally everything except for alcohol. Lovino's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Werewolves were known to eat a lot, after all. He sipped at his beer and watched the blond, waiting for him to speak. Alfred didn't say anything for a while. _-I don't know what to talk about... It's kind of... unnerving... and embarrassing... when you look at me like that...-_ Alfred thought.

Lovino cleared his throat after a while, finally breaking the silence. "So, how old are you exactly, Alfred?"

Alfred blushed a bit. "Ah… I'm... I'm 28... I know, it still looks like I'm 18," he chuckled. "But I'm an old man," he laughed. "What about you? Around the same?"

Lovino nearly choked on his beer, coughing slightly and blushing. "Actually....I'm a little over two thousand years old....we stop aging in our appearance after the last I guess standard human growth spurt..."  
Alfred's eyes widened and he choked on the food in his mouth. After he finally got it down, he wiped his eyes and looked up at the MUCH older man. "Whaaaat? Holy shit man! Like.... what!?!?"

Lovino took a bite of his bread and shrugged. "Do you not know anything? We vampires are basically immortal, few things can kill us..."

Alfred shrugged. "Well, all I've heard is stories... I dunno what's truth or not..."

Lovino chuckled. "Well, let's hear some things."

"Um... like you can't cross moving water...or go near crosses... or garlic makes your face explode... or you don't have a reflection in water and stuff...and if you stand in the sun without any covering you melt into a puddle of goo, or um..." he tried to think of anything else.

"Water and crosses are fine, have you seen Europe lately? Garlic's smell may be unpleasant but it's perfectly fine for us to eat. The reflection thing is bogus too." He finished his second mug of beer. "The thing with sunlight is complicated. We can go out without cover, but not for too long or else our skin starts drying out and cracking, and eventually we crumble." He sighed. "Silver is also no good, and we have very sensitive hearing, so high pitched sounds male us weak and vulnerable. And of course there's the vital organs humans have and such, and even too much blood loss. Then decapitation and burning as well."

"Eww.... well I didn't need to know how to kill you, but that's cool I guess... Us werewolves just get old and die..." He said, looking into his drink.

He frowned slightly and stared at Alfred, a bit sad. "How about we finish up here and get moving?"

Alfred nodded and began attacking his food like an animal, having random thoughts about the food and how Lovino was so sexy for his age. Lovino blushed and paid for their food, pulling his cloak back on when they left and easily making the way through the city, sighing in relief after they had exited the gates. His mind was nearly quiet now and he could finally hear himself think. Alfred smiled and threw his arm around the smaller man. "So Lovi, you always hear other people's thoughts and stuff, but what goes on in your head?" He asked.

He looked up a bit in confusion and annoyance. No one had ever really asked him that before. "Well....I think about nature a lot...and....about how my little brothers are doing while I'm gone..." a small smile formed on his face as he thought about his idiot younger brothers.

Alfred blinked. "You have siblings?"

Lovino nodded. "Sí, two brothers, both younger, and a couple of cousins. It's just us and our grandfather. And a couple others who helped raise us."

Alfred nodded. "Ooh, that's so nice! I have a brother and a sister, but we don't really act the same... well, my sister is closer, but you know. I also have some cousins and some other's I know!" He added happily.

Lovino and Alfred continued on to about three quarters of the way to their destination. He noticed that Alfred was getting tired, so he suggested they stop in a nice clearing in the woods for the night. Alfred nodded. He got a bit excited at seeing an animal in the woods and he vaulted up on his back legs, somehow jumping onto Lovino's shoulders in a piggyback position. Lovino only wobbled slightly in surprise, dumping the man off his shoulders. "Idiota! It was literally just a rabbit!" He sighed and climbed into a tree, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

Alfred chuckled and climbed the same tree with even more dexterity and ease than Lovino had. He climbed up to the same bough and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Don't leeeeeaaavve me! It's scary down there, someone might get me!" He complained.

Lovino groaned loudly. "You're a giant fucking wolf, why would you think that anyone could hurt you, you big idiot! Let go of me and go to sleep!"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, you've got all them years of experience... I'm staying as close to you as possible..." Alfred pulled Lovino into his lap and leaned against the trunk, wrapping his arms around the man in an iron embrace. He immediately fell asleep.

Lovino sighed and squirmed for a minute before eventually getting comfortable and falling asleep as well.


	3. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT LONG CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER. So yeah, there’s plot and backstory here, along with the general Alfred being adorable. Also, Alicia wrote for Flav…and…she’s too good at it.

Alfred woke in the morning to a strange weight and a good smell right on top of him. He blinked and opened his eyes. Lovino had managed to turn over onto his stomach during the night so now his head was laying on Alfred's chest, legs hanging off of the branch on either side of Alfred's hips. Alfred was confused for a moment, but then remembered everything. Alfred saw that big curly piece of hair and wondered if that was the cause of that cute noise he had heard before. The best way to investigate this is when he couldn't be caught... so he bit his lip and set to playing with small strand while Lovino was asleep.

The Italian began squirming slightly, letting out a small squeak and then a soft moan at the touches. Alfred's face turned a bit pink. Woah, so... this piece of hair really was like his cowlick? He got a devilish look on his face that barely ever showed itself, and held the vampire in place with one arm and started stroking the length. Lovino let out more moans and squirmed for a few more minutes before his eyes fluttered open. "Hm?"

Alfred was licking his lips, his teeth a bit sharper than they usually were in his human state. He kept stroking. "Mmn~ Good Morning, Lovino~"

Lovino blushed heavily and started to squirm, trying to push himself out of Alfred's grasp. "Wha-what are you doing?! Stop touching that!"

"But it's so cuuuuute! I think it's enchanted too, because I just can't pull myself away from it..." he said, faking a dazed look as he stroked the entire length more. "I can't stoooop~" 

Lovino squirmed until he accidentally grinded his hips down onto Alfred's. He let out another moan and head butted the blond. "Quit it!"

"Owwie!" Alfred said, releasing the curl to hold his head. "Man, bro, that almost hurt!~" he teased, kissing the brunette on the forehead before releasing him. "There ya go!" He laughed.

Lovino growled and jumped out of the tree, squinting at the morning sun and pulling his cloak on. "Come on, a couple more hours and we'll be there."

Alfred smiled. "Great. But can we walk for a bit? I wanna talk and stuff..."

The shorter man raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Sure." They began walking, but he didn't start the conversation because he had no idea what to say.

"So like, were you born a vampire? Like pureblood? Or were you bitten and junk...?" Alfred asked.

"Pureblood. Always have been always will." He looked up at Alfred. "I take it it's not the same for you?"

Alfred turned himself away as if he was ashamed, not wanting to make the eye contact. "No... I'm a half-breed... a mongrel... a mutt..." He swallowed. "Some of the people in our area talk about how even our blood is filled with mud... we're... dirty..." he swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady. “Like... not fully one, not fully the other... we're the ones that are really considered monsters...."

Lovino scoffed. "Well it’s not like you wanted to be like this!"

Alfred looked away. "A half-blood killed my mama..."

Lovino looked down. "I'm sorry....if it makes you feel any better...my parents are gone, too..."

Alfred nodded. "You knew your parents then?"

Lovino sighed. "Sí. I actually inherited my powers from my parents...they were wonderful people..."

Alfred nodded. "That's so nice though..." they kept walking and Alfred didn't speak, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking, _-I wish I'd known who my real parents were....-_

Lovino scooted closer to Alfred, putting a hand on his shoulder as a small sign of comfort. "It's okay....at least you have a family now, right?"

_-But Mama is gone now.... she took me in as a baby, but she's dead, and it's all because of me-_ Alfred swallowed and took his glasses off. He handed them to Lovino and stripped out of his cream peasants top and brown shorts. Then he took off running faster than he ever had before. Lovino sighed and decided not to press matters, running off after him and staying beside him as best as he could. Alfred kept trying to suppress his negative energy, not wanting Lovino to absorb it. So instead he pushed it out through his feet and into the ground. He ran off his bad feelings, pushing himself way past even the vampire’s limits of speed. He did this whenever he got worked up. Lovino stayed a good amount behind the yellow blur, only stopping when they were nearing the city an hour later. He bit his lip and discarded his cloak, taking his chances with the sun while they were here. Alfred paused when he heard the footsteps behind him stop. "We almost here?" He asked. He didn't realize he was so far behind. He jetted over to him quickly and shifted, picking the cloak up. He took his small glasses back and perched them on his nose.

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, just five more minutes and we're there. I'm sure my grandfather already knows I'm here, though." He waited for Alfred to get dressed and started a brisk walk toward the city gates.

Alfred slipped on the commoner's cloak over his clothes and followed in human form. He was panting a bit from his running, grateful to just walk again. Lovino smiled and was greeted by several people who gave Alfred a questioning look. Lovino waved them off and led Alfred to the back of the city where his family's estate was. Alfred followed him. He was confused when they came up to what looked like a castle... were they visiting the Lord of the area before they went to Lovino's house? Lovino kicked the large wooden doors that led into the manor. "Open the door old man! I haven't killed anyone and I'm not dead yet, so let me in! I've been in the sun too long!" A second later, the large doors opened on their own and Lovino pulled Alfred into the dimly lit area with a sigh.

Alfred was supremely confused. All of his notions of the proper visit he'd thought they were about to make went crumbling to the floor. "Dude... what... what's going on?" _-I thought we were going to his house, why are we here? -_ Alfred's thoughts tasted like confusion again.

"This is my house, my family runs this city." He led Alfred down the large entry hall until he kicked open another large pair of doors. Across the room was a larger man sitting in an ornate chair, a small smile forming when he saw Lovino walk in. "Oh, so you're finally back my darling grandson!"

Alfred's mind was literally a bunch of swirls of confusion. He saw what seemed to be the man who ran this place and immediately tucked his head in a bow. He stayed in the doorway and stared at the floor, feeling very out of place and was suddenly reminded that he was nothing more than a filthy peasant... a mutt. The man across the room jumped up and pulled Lovi into a hug before his nose twitched. "My boy, what have you brought here?"   
He was then in front of Alfred, his golden eyes looking the boy up and down as he scratched at the small stubble on his jaw. Alfred squirmed. He didn't know if he was allowed to speak, so all he let out was a tiny, "I'm sorry, my liege..." before backing up a few more steps and falling silent. Gosh, he really wasn't more than a mutt, was he? A.. pet... maybe he shouldn't have come with the vampire after all... or... oh god, what if he wasn't a pet at all, what if he was like a... a SACRIFICE?!? 

Lovi was about to speak when a vampire with darker hair than the other two walked in and immediately glared at Alfred. All of the candles in the room lit up at once as he spoke. "Grandfather, why is this THING here?" He began walking toward them.

Alfred squeaked and fell to his knees immediately, bowing his head to everyone in the room. "I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'll leave, Please just let me live I swear!!!!" Tears started pouring out of his eyes.

Their grandfather's expression softened as he knelt down in front of the crying boy and placed a hand on his head. The other man across the room’s expression darkened as he stood next to Lovi, whose expression was slightly terrified. Alfred swallowed and he felt his throat seize up. Here it comes, he thought. "Please...." he begged. “At least let me write a letter to my family... please...”

The man smiled and comfortingly ran his hand through Alfred's hair. "You're welcome here, werewolf boy. I'm sure my grandson has a reason for bringing you here." He looked toward his grandchildren. "Don't you Lovi?"

The other's eyes darkened. "He's one of THEM?! Grandfather, you can't be serious!"

Alfred looked up, not sure how to respond to this, was one side okay with it, and not the other....? He didn't know what to make of all this... Lovino scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I...I picked him up when I was gone....he...he let me feed from him, so now I don't ever have to hurt anyone again. I brought him here to kind of be a pet, I guess… "

Luciano growled, disgusted at his cousin.

The old man laughed and stood up, pulling Alfred with him. "My name is Julius, young one, you're welcome to stay here with my precious Lovi~!"

Alfred looked up at Lovino, and his hurt and sadness radiated out towards him. _-a pet?! I'm your pet!?-_ He was absolutely devastated.

Lovino bit his lip and gave Alfred an apologetic look, but before he could say anything, Julius called someone into the room. "Eliza! Could you please give our guest a bath and find him some proper clothes?" A minute later a small woman with long brown hair walked in, motioning for Alfred to follow her.

Alfred was confused. He looked around, trying to find the guest who was to receive the bath. Julius laughed and Lovino face palmed. "He means you, idiota! Follow Eliza..."

Alfred swallowed. Oh god, were they going to dress him up all nice for the sacrificial ceremony? Vampires were all involved in cults right? They did psychotic evil blood sacrifices to demon gods and stuff... at least that's what Ludwig told him. Alfred was literally shaking with fear as he walked stiffly down the hallway. He could transform and run away right now while the other, big vampire, Julius, was preoccupied, but then he'd lose his glasses, he couldn't wear them while he was transformed... maybe he could hold them in his mouth, but they might break against his teeth... oh gosh the whole family had spent years saving up on those... Eliza smiled at Alfred as she guided him up the stairs into the large bathroom. "You must be tired, poor thing, you're not from around here, are you?" She turned on the water and started adding various salts and even a few flower petals. "These will help you relax."

Alfred swallowed. "Please miss... please, will you let me write to my family before they kill me? Can you get it too them secretly?" He pleaded with her.

Eliza blinked up at him with wide eyes before busting out into laughter. "They're not going to kill you, silly! If master Lovino likes you, then you're a welcome guest here in the Palazzo di Vargas. Now please, enjoy your bath. I'll be right here to help you." She smiled and sat down in a chair beside the bath tub, watching him expectantly.

Alfred was confused. He finally understood though and looked at the tub. "Um... how am I supposed to wash if the water is still though?" He'd never seen a bathtub before.

Eliza ran a hand through the water. "Hm? What do you mean sir? Is the water too warm for you?"

He was confused too. "Warm... what do you mean warm? And what is this thing? I don't know how you bathe without a river nearby..." he explained.

Eliza's eyes widened in realization before she smiled at him. "This is a bath tub. Please, get undressed and climb in." She walked over to a nearby closet and grabbed a wash cloth, some soap, and shampoo.

He swallowed. "But... but you're a girl... we're not supposed to let girl see us undressed unless we're married...That's what Ludwig says..." he explained.

She giggled. "It's quite alright. I raised Lovino and his brothers, so I've seen a man naked plenty of times."

Alfred gulped. "Ah... okay...." he took his shirt, along with the peasant cloak. Swallowing, he took his pants off too, attempting to cover his enormous gems. Of course being a werewolf, it was about 4 times larger than average... so there was no covering it up.

Her eyes immediately shot down as a blush covered her cheeks and she coughed. "Ah, yes...please, step into the tub..." She forced her eyes up to his face.

Alfred swallowed. He stepped in and flinched almost immediately. The water was... warm? But it did feel kind of good.... he allowed himself to relax a bit and step into the tub. Eliza smiled and reached in to wet the rag, lathering it with some soap. She sat on a stool next to the tub and began rubbing the rag over his shoulders.

"Yaaaa!" He jerked up and almost flew out of the tub. "You're going to touch me too?!?" He wasn't mentally prepared for that.

She giggled again. "Don't worry, I won't go below your waist. Please, just relax, sir." She waited until he sat back down to start washing him again.

He swallowed. "Oh… okay..." he tried to relax. “So...what's that?" He asked, meaning the soap.

She rinsed his shoulders off and poured some shampoo into her hand, handing him the lathered rag. "It's soap. It helps get you clean."

He shivered a bit. "Oh. We always use leaves and stuff to scrub off dirt and smell nice" he said.

She sighed. "I couldn't imagine such a life." She began rubbing the shampoo through his hair. "Your hair is so pretty. I'm a bit jealous."

He blushed a bit. "It just grew that way... It's just natural," he huffed, pushing some of it out of his eyes.

She looked at it for another minute before standing and going over to a shelf and grabbing a pair of scissors. "It needs a trim. Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Do whatever you think is best. Are those scissors?" He had seen scissors before when some traders had come into town, but they hadn't been rich enough to buy any, and they hadn't really felt the need.

"Yes, they are." She rinsed the suds out and began snipping at the ends of his hair, removing a good amount of length before she was satisfied. "There! Now you sit here while I go grab you some clothes!"

He pulled at the much shorter bangs and waited. It was kind of weird. It wasn't covering his eyes anymore. She returned a couple of minutes later. "Here we go. Master Julius agreed to loan you clothes until we can get you some of your own, since you're much bigger than any of the boys." She grabbed a couple of towels and handed them to him. "Let's get you dried off."

Alfred blinked a bit and stepped out of the tub. Drying off, right. He stood and started spinning and shaking, water flying everywhere.

Eliza squealed a bit. "With the towels please!" She quickly wrapped one around his waist and sat him in the stool, drying his hair with the other.

He sat in the stool and let her finish and help dress him. He wouldn't have known how all the buttons and pieces worked anyways. "It's so SOFT!" He marveled.

She giggled. "Well I'm glad you like them. Lord Vargas only has clothes made of the finest materials." She finished drying his hair and began brushing it, marveling at its softness and handing him his glasses.

He swallowed. "I gotta put the other clothes back on in a little bit, right? It's weird, but it's nice wearing these while it lasts," he chuckled.

Eliza finished with his hair and grabbed the dirty towels. "Of course not. You can wear those as long as you want, sir." She lightly ruffled hair. "Lovino is outside if you'd like to see him, just down the stairs and out the door on the right to the courtyard." She walked over to the bathroom window and looked out with a smile where Lovi was watching his brothers play and reading a book on a bench under a large tree.

Alfred gulped and went to see Lovino, mostly because he didn't know anyone else. "Uh... hi..." he said, waving slightly.

Lovino looked up from his book and blushed, eyes going over Alfred's figure. His hair had been cut, so Lovi could see the bright blue eyes even better before. His eyes moved even lower and his blush darkened as he saw Alfred's half bare chest in one of his grandfather's shirts. "Uhm...did you...enjoy your bath?"

Alfred scratched his head. _-It was so weeeeiird! -_ "It was really weird, but it was okay I guess..."

Lovino looked down to his book again. A voice came from behind the two. "Ve, watch out!" A cloth ball hit Alfred in the back of the head and Lovino stifled a laugh. "Nice throw, Feli."

Alfred blinked as a small Italian boy came running up to him, apologizing and crying. "Huh?" He didn't know what to do.

Lovino rolled his eyes and closed his book, standing and running a hand through the boy’s hair. "Feli, I said it's fine. Alfred, this is my first younger brother, Feliciano." He looked over to the bushes where another boy, smaller than the both of them was nervously playing with his shirt sleeves. "And that's the youngest, Romeo." Romeo shyly waved before walking over to them and hiding behind Feli, peeking over his brother’s shoulder.

Alfred gave them a huge smile. "It's nice to meet ya'll! I ain’t as scary as I look, so don't be afraid!" He smiled. "Lovi told me about you," he said. _-But he didn't tell me ya'll would be this cute-_ he added in his head.

Lovino pouted and smacked Alfred in the back of the head. "I heard that!" He grumbled a bit before smiling up at his brothers. "Give us some time alone, eh?" He tossed them the ball and chuckled as they ran inside, Romeo glancing back at Alfred in the doorway for a minute before running inside.

Alfred laughed and bit his lip. "So like. Can they all read minds?" He asked.

Lovi sat back down on the bench. "No, that's just me. Feli has sort of emotional manipulation powers. Romeo has the ability to see all of the bad things that have happened in people's past."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Oh dear..." he swallowed. “That poor child..."

Lovino shook his head. "It's fine. With Feli's powers, it doesn't affect him as much as it should." He looked Alfred up and down once more. "You....you look good..."

Alfred blushed a bit. "Oh, uh, thanks," he said a little embarrassed by that. "It's the clothes... they're all... fancy..."

Lovi cleared his throat. "So...are you ready for dinner?" He looked up to Alfred with a small smile.

He gulped. "We're eating uh... real food right?" He was worried about, you know, 'cleaning your food up before you ate it'.

Lovino chuckled and took Alfred's hand, pulling him back inside the house. "Of course. Of course, you'll be having most of it, we don't need to eat much." He pulled Alfred into the dining room where Julius, Feli, Romeo, the angry man from earlier, a man with light brown hair, and another with black hair and glasses all looked up at them.

Alfred swallowed and bowed. He pulled. A chair out for Lovi, and then went to stand back in the doorway. Lovino rolled his eyes and pulled the chair next to his out. "Alfred, come sit down, moron. You're a guest here. Most of this food is for you, anyway." As Lovi sat down, Eliza came in with a cart full of covered platters, smiling at Alfred. "I hope you're hungry, sir."

Alfred swallowed. "Ah... but I'm already in debt though... you already said I was gonna be your servant, so I really can't take any more kindnesses..." Judging by his thoughts, Alfred was being honest.

Lovino slammed his forehead on the table and Julius was laughing. The smaller man groaned. "Alfred, I didn't think you were serious about that. Just please shut up and eat." Eliza giggled and brought a plate or bowl to the vampires and stopped the cart next to Alfred's seat, setting a few plates and bowls down, one with steak, the other with chicken, and one with pasta. The bowls each had soup and a smaller plate with cake was placed last.

Alfred's eyes were huge. "Ohmygod..." he couldn't resist sitting down even if he would have to serve for longer, oh well. He picked up the steak with his hands and bit into it. His eyes widened. This wasn't just mere meat.... it was like they had put something on the meat to make it taste even better than it already did. It was unreal, how good it tasted. Wolf ears popped out of the side of his head, replacing his other ears, as he finished the Steak. He reached for the chicken next and had the same experience. A big bushy tail sprouted from behind and started thumping on the floor happily. Lovino dropped the fork he was holding and a blush spread onto his face as Julius' laughter increased. Lovino's brothers giggled along with Eliza. The grumpy one from earlier scoffed, a disgusted expression on his face. The light haired one mirrored the expression a small 'good lord' coming out of his mouth. The one with glasses rubbed his temples and shook his head, glaring slightly at Julius. Alfred finished the meat and turned to the rest of it. He licked his lips and smiled widely at all of them, showing a horrifyingly sharp set of teeth in his mouth. He kept smiling with his menacing teeth. "Oh my gosh, this is delicious! You guys really are rich!" He smiled. "It's like, magic... I've never had meat so good...." he complimented. Then he picked up a bowl of soup and tilted it into his mouth.

Lovino shook his head and chuckled, picking up his fork and continuing to eat. The others did the same, trying to ignore the mess that was their guest. Eliza took her seat next to Alfred, smiling at him. "Is it to your liking?"

He thumped his tail even more heavily. If they were standing, they would have realized it was wagging like a dog. "Yeah! It's like, the bestest food I've ever had!" He smiled widely. "Usually I just kill an animal and eat it," he said. "But when I was a little boy, my mama used to make soup," he said. "But she died a lot time ago. My cousin tries to make it occasionally, but it's never as good..." he said quietly. A piece of silver on the table caught his eye. He leaned forward to grab it.

Romeo looked up from his plate, expression blank. "But you never knew your parents." Everyone else looked up from their food, eyes glancing between Alfred and Romeo with shocked expressions.

Alfred swallowed thickly and looked down. "Uh... yeah... I mean... I didn't actually know my real parents... but uh, a woman took me in as a baby... she found me abandoned on the side of the road...." he swallowed again. "She named me, and I just called her Mama. I never learned her real name..." he added. "She raised me a bit…" he admitted. "But she was…killed...by a werewolf...." his tail was now limply swishing back and forth and his ears were almost flat against his head in a sad fashion.

Romeo didn't blink as the others in the room were confused by his words. "You weren't born a werewolf, you were turned. You were raised by her and then her children after she passed. You still never really felt accepted by them. You all scavenged for food day by day and did what you could for clothes. You didn't get your glasses until recently because of your lack of money." Everyone's eyes widened even further, but Lovi only stared down at his plate. He had heard most of this already.

The black haired man reached up and touched his glasses, as if imagining not having them most of his life. Eliza reached over and took Alfred's hand, rubbing it with her thumb. The angry ones expression had softened only slightly. Feli reached out to hold Romeo's hand while Julius simply watched with a sad expression on his face. Alfred looked down. "Ah…yeah... that's right..." he swallowed. “I guess you know everything already... he swallowed and thought about his memories of when Mama was killed. He remembered walking in as she was being mutilated, her hand reaching out to him as she was torn into pieces. He remembered the beast looking up and staring at him, and its pitch black, lost gaze. It had turned to him and dropped her broken body. He had already been changed by someone else at this point, so he shifted and ran. His lean, 12 year old werewolf body was filled with fear and adrenaline.

Romeo shuddered and Feli wrapped an arm around his brother. Lovino bit his lip and took a sip of water to calm his nerves. "Alfred....stop thinking about that...I don't think it's okay to think about your mother being eaten at the dinner table."

Eliza squeezed Alfred's hand more and the rest looked on in slight horror. Alfred blinked and looked down. "I'm sorry..." he tried to quash the thoughts as best as he could and focused as roughly as he could on the soup bowl. He picked it up and brought it to his lips again. He let the warm feeling flood through him. He swallowed. "Sorry, it's just hard to get rid of the images sometimes... since you know... I actually watched it..." he took another sip and focused on the soup again. "So what's this bowl made out of? I've only ever seen wood bowls..." he added.

Romeo stood and left the room, not able to handle any more images passing through his head as Feli got up to follow him. Lovi smiled a bit. "It's porcelain. It's like glass, but more expensive."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Woaaah! That's insane! Glass is like, the most expensive ever!" His eyes were almost the size of the bowls he was staring at.

Everyone else looked at the boy with a bit of pity, Lovino reaching up to scratch at Alfred's ears. "Finish your food now. You've had a long day."

Alfred's ears twitched, but he was kind of confused. "Didn't I eat all the food? There's nothing left...?" The pasta and cake were things he'd never seen before, so he didn't register them as being food.

Lovino chuckled and grabbed the fork next to Alfred's plate of pasta. "You've only ever had meat, right? Well, this is called pasta. It's made of flour and egg, and it has some tomatoes and cheese on it." He put the fork in Alfred's hand. "You hold it like this…" He then moved the fork to stab at the pasta and put it on the fork. "And you take it like this and put it in your mouth."

Alfred nodded and tried, but winced in pain when he had jabbed himself in the tongue with the fork. He threw it across the table. "OW! It bit me!!" He said accusingly at it.

Lovino laughed and grabbed another fork, scooping some pasta onto it and held it up to Alfred's mouth to feed him. "Try to keep it straight, and when it's in your mouth, just bite the food off, okay?"

Alfred tried again, but with Lovi's hand lingering a bit longer, he managed to get it right. He chewed it curiously. "Weird... it tastes like... not meat..."

The rest of then chuckled while the grumpy one rolled his eyes. "Finish your plate of this and then we'll get to your dessert."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Dessert!? Oh my god" he usually only got desert once a year, during a certain season when Amelia could charm the bees from their home and Mattie could climb up and grab the honey filled combs and bring back the sweet stuff for after their meat or occasional soup. He got happy in anticipation for what he knew of 'dessert' but also vaguely wondered how they got it when it wasn't in season. Lovino helped Alfred finish his plate of pasta and set the plate with two cake slices in front of him. "Here's some vanilla cake with strawberry slices and cream icing. Eliza makes the best cakes."  
Alfred looked at it confused. "What exactly are these?" He asked

"Cake is a pastry. It's a combination of eggs, milk, flour, sugar, butter, and a few other things. Strawberries are fruit found in warmer climates that are a bit sour but the sweetness of the cake counters it." Lovino dabbed a bit of the icing on his finger and licked it off. "Go ahead and try it."

Alfred reached out and grabbed the cake in both hands, looking at it strangely. The lightest haired vampire shuddered at how improper it all was. He took a bite and almost dropped the cake. He had never tasted anything quite like it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned to Lovino. "It's.... it's so GOOD," he said, looking at everyone and hen back at the cake in amazement, tears pouring down his face.

Lovino rubbed Alfred's back while Eliza poured Alfred a glass of milk. Julius smiled at him. "Well there'll be plenty of that from now on."  
Alfred just kept crying as he ate, using his hand to wipe his mouth periodically, trying to be a grown up. He finished and wiped his tears away. "Ah... I don't know all of your names... I'm Alfred" he said in a little adorable voice that could have belonged to a much younger him.

Lovino's heart fluttered at the voice and Julius nearly squealed at the cuteness. He motioned to the angry man. "Well, it seems you know most of us. The constantly grumpier than Lovi one is Luciano. He's just a jerk most of the time." Luciano rolled his eyes and glared at Alfred. Julius then motioned to the light haired one. "That is Flavio, my oldest grandchild, and he's a bit of a diva."

Flavio flipped his hair angrily. "Diva!? How dare you!? Just because none of you truly understand what it's like to be absolutely beautiful!" He scoffed, and moved to admire his nails. Alfred was just sitting there confused.

Julius shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Aaaaanyway. The last one at the end of the table is Roderich, Elizabeta's husband. He's a bit uptight, too."

Alfred nodded. "It's nice to meet you all!" He said cheerfully. Then he turned to Lovi and had a thought. He turned to all of them. "Are you guys all like, anciently old too? Like, a billion years old or whatever like Lovi is?" He asked. 

Flavio swooned against the chair. "You can't ask a Lady how old she is!" To which Alfred said, confused, "But aren't you a-"

Lovi quickly covered Alfred's mouth. "Our grandfather is the oldest, being over one hundred thousand years old. Elizabeta and Roderich are roughly fifty thousand. Flavio is ten thousand while I'm two thousand, Luciano is about fifteen hundred, Feli is one thousand, and Romeo is the youngest at five hundred."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Holy... shit..." He swallowed. "I'm uh.. I'm 28... Years old..." He said quietly. "Not 28 hundred or anything... just... 28,"

Lovino chuckled. "So you're just a baby, huh?" Everyone had finished eating, and once Alfred was done, Lovi stood and took his hand, telling everyone goodnight and taking Alfred upstairs to his bedroom.

Alfred blushed. "I'm not a baby! I'm more like... a teen. Wolves like me usually die at 140 years old.... at least that's what Ludwig says...." 

Lovino chuckled more as he pulled Alfred into his bedroom. There wasn't much; a large rug on the stone floor, a filled bookcase, a couple of dressers and a closet, and a large king sized bed next to the large window on the wall. "Make yourself at home." He walked over to the closet and started undressing, hanging his shirt and vest in the closet.

Alfred just stood staring at everything in complete confusion and awe. "You…are you sure you are just royalty? You live like... GODS!" He said, his gaze falling on the magnificent bed. "Is…Is that where you sleep!?"

Lovino nodded. "Sí. You're sleeping there as well, there's plenty of room." He sat on the small stool by the dresser and removed his boots and pants, leaving him in a pair of white shorts to sleep in.

Alfred's eyes widened and he ran forward and touched the plush bed. "Oh, my, GOD," He said, leaping up and diving on the bed like a free-faller, the covers making a ‘poomf’ sound as they raised around him.

Lovino laughed as he walked over and sat down on the bed, untangling Alfred from the covers. "You're supposed to get under them, silly." He crawled under the blankets next to Alfred and sighed, having missed his bed for the past two weeks.

Alfred smiled and pulled the blankets over his head, laughing. He turned to Lovino, and suddenly it was a lot more intimate as the covers made it seem like they were in their own little world with the two of them. Alfred's eyes got all sparkly and he pulled Lovino flush against him. "This is so... cool... and different..." He hugged Lovino and the older, smaller man's ear was pressed against his chest.

Lovino held his breath as he could hear the man's heartbeat even clearer than he could before, eyes fluttering closed as he rested his hands against the muscled chest. "Sí, I suppose it is...it is nice though..." It was very nice, instead of the usual room temperature, Lovino was now warm, his undead heart in his chest beginning to beat due to the strong emotion.

Alfred snuggled him closer, he was an affectionate person by nature. A few stray thoughts of kissing Lovino came into his head as he held him close and their hearts started pounding together. Lovino gulped and blushed more at the thoughts. "Well....good night Alfred..." He closed his eyes and was lulled to sleep by the sound of Alfred's heart beat and blood flowing.


	4. Dicks and Fountains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT NEAR THE END. Well…kind of smut? Still some smut though. Also, more backstory and Alfred being a cutie babu.
> 
> Also, Feliciano getting scarred 4 life-

Alfred slept well the entire night, he'd never been so comfortable. He was so at ease for this adventure he'd found himself on. He woke up to the very attractive vampire drooling on his chest. He laughed a bit and woke him up, tilting his head so that he could look up at Alfred. "Morning!" He gave him a huge, toothy smile.

Lovino blinked for a minute before smiling back and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning. Are you up for breakfast?"

Alfred blinked. "Really?" _-Wow, they eat breakfast too, they really are rich-_ he thought. His hand twitched and he realized that this hot forever young Italian vampire was mostly naked and was leaning up against him. He got a very clear mental image of the Italian pulling off Alfred's clothes off and kissing him all over with a searing hot mouth. Lovino's eyes widened and he quickly sat up, jumping off the bed. "Ah…uhm...I can still hear everything you think...just uhm...get up and head downstairs..." Lovino headed over to his dresser and pulled on some pants. He went over to the closet and pulled out a white short sleeved shirt, see through in the light. The Italian shrugged it on and grabbed his boots, heading downstairs with them. Alfred was stunned, having forgotten that again. He was kind of embarrassed, and headed downstairs after hi. He was still in the same outfit from the day before.

Lovino grabbed an apple off the table and headed outside, a blush still on his face. Julius raised an eyebrow and smiled at Alfred when he walked in. "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Alfred smiled widely. "Amazing! It was like... like... like sleeping on rose petals!" was the best analogy he could come up with.

Julius laughed and patted the chair next to him. "Come, sit. I've breakfast for you over here."

Alfred trotted over to him. "Is this really okay? Me visiting here and stuff?" He asked.

Julius nodded. "Sí. You seem to make my grandson happy, it's been a while since he's been that way..." his eyes saddened a bit.

Alfred blinked. "You... you think I make him happy?" He asked. "I thought he was just all angry....” 

"He's always like that, it's his powers that cause it. He hears people's thoughts and absorbs the bad emotions from them, causing his mood to deteriorate....but you don't seem to have any bad emotions." Julius smiled up at the blond.

Alfred swallowed a bit. "Oh... so… I'm...helping then?" He asked.

Julius nodded. "Sí. Now please, eat." He smiled wider and took a sip of his wine.

Alfred swallowed and looked at the food. He reached out and grabbed some, putting it into his mouth and kicking his fingers. "What is this, it's good!"

Julius chuckled. "It's more pasta with vegetables to start your energy for the day. It's a standard Italian breakfast."

Alfred nodded. "It's good, but I think it would be better if you put that meat from yesterday in it," he commented, sliding his hand into the bowl and eating more. When his fingers started getting messy, he liked them off and decided to try to swallow the pasta like soup, so he tilted it up.

Julius laughed and grabbed a fork. "Remember how my grandson taught you last night? Think you could do it again?"

Alfred bit his lip. He was scared to try on his own. He messed up some at first, but he eventually got it.

Julius ruffled his hair. "Good, good. You're a fast learner. How are my clothes suiting you?"

Alfred looked down at the outfit he was wearing still. "They are beautiful! And really soft! And I'm not cold!" He said, praising them.

The man nodded. "Well good. We'll get you some more soon." He took another sip of his wine. "So...what do you think of my little Lovino, eh?"

Alfred blinked and turned a bit red. "Well uh... you want my honest first impression?" He said nervously.

"Sí, I'd like that." He looked Alfred up and down with a small smile.  
Alfred gulped and started playing with a button on his new clothes. "Well ah... when we first met... I couldn't see his face or his clothes or anything... so I thought, "oh no, It's a person in need, I wanna do whatever I can to help him" Alfred gulped and looked away. "But when I saw him, I thought he was like some sexy mysterious prince or something..." he put his head down out of embarrassment. "He's so fucking attractive it's crazy," he mumbled.

Julius laughed. "Well, that's vampires for you. His parents were quite the lookers, too." His expression turned slightly more serious. "So what exactly do you want from him?"

Alfred thought. "Um... I dunno... maybe... I mean we kind of got along... I'd like at least kind of stay friends and stuff. I mean obviously I'm going back to my life and he's going back to his, after I pay off my debt... I just… I'd rather him not forget me, if I had to wish for anything," Alfred decided.

Julius smiled knowingly at the boy and ruffled his hair again. "You know, I'm sure he likes you for more than you think. You should get to know him more."

"You think so?" He asked, looking up more hopefully than he should have.

He nodded. "Sí. Finish eating and go have fun with him today~"

Alfred smiled and gave Julius a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

He hugged back. "It's nothing, my boy. I just want to see Lovi happy, and I think you can do that." He stood and patted him on the back, leaving the room and heading to his study.

Alfred smiled and finished eating and then went to find Lovino. "Lovi..?" He called.

The Italian peeked in through the back door. "I'm out here, Alfred. Come sit with me."

Alfred perked up and ran towards him. "Loovi!" He jumped and hugged him.

Lovino chuckled when he was hit with Alfred's hug. "Goodness, what's got you so happy?" He smiled down at Alfred whose arms were wrapped around his torso.

Alfred smiled widely as he hugged him. "You, you make me happy" he beamed. "Do I make you happy too?"

Lovino blushed. "Yeah...yeah you do...so...what do you want to do today Alfred?"

Alfred brightened and hugged him. "Thanks!" He beamed at him. "Mr. Julius said we should have fun today," he informed him.

"Well okay. I'd like to show you around the city some while my skin and the clouds allow it. Is that okay with you?"

Alfred nodded. "That sounds great! I'll follow you anywhere, Lovino," he said, reaching out and fixing Lovino's hair.

Lovino blushed and grabbed Alfred's hand, smiling up at him and leading him out of the manors gate and headed to the town square. The sun shone through Lovino's shirt, showing his tanned skin under the fabric. Alfred stared at him, trying to etch the memory of his figure into his memory. Lovino also got a pretty good view of what he looked like from behind. Lovino's blush darkened a bit. "So...see something interesting around here you might like?"

Alfred focused his thoughts on the image of Lovino's rump and said, "oh hell yeah... I see something I'd REALLY like..."

Lovino growled slightly. "I mean other than that pervert!" He groaned and grabbed Alfred's hand again, dragging him to the square and sitting on the edge of the fountain.

Alfred just laughed and looked around the city. "Y'know, it utterly is beautiful here... everybody is dressed nice and they all seem so happy...."

Lovino frowned. "I guess so... I just wish I hadn't inherited my parents' powers....it's just too much sometimes..." He squeezed Alfred's hand and looked down at the stone pavement that was the town’s road.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, I can see how that would be horrible..." he nodded. He turned to look at the fountain. "All of the stuff is beautiful though, like the houses and stuff..."

Lovino kicked his boots off and turned around, putting his feet into the fountain. "Well, grandfather did build this city..." he stared into the fountain with a slightly sad expression.

Alfred reached over and sat his hand on Lovino's, interlocking their fingers from the top. It was a sign of friendship and comfort in his village. "What's wrong Lovi?"

Lovino blushed and looked up at Alfred for a second before looking back down to the water. "I just...I'm so sick of being sad and upset all the time...vampires shouldn't feel pain, so why do I hurt all the time?"

Alfred looked down, not quite sure what to say. "Well, I think it's the way you look at it too, and who you've had to help you... “he said. "You always help people with their troubles... but you don't let anyone help you with yours," he squeezed his hand lightly. "I wanna help lighten your burden," he said quietly.

Lovino looked back up at the man, a strange feeling in his chest as he felt himself tear up slightly. He had to swallow the lump in his throat to speak. "Thank you, but...why?"  
"I think you deserve it," he said simply. "Doesn't everyone deserve to be happy?" 

Lovino's eyes widened even more as a single tear trail fell down his face. He bit his lip and gripped the front of Alfred's shirt, pulling him down and slamming their lips together for a hard kiss.

Alfred's eyes shot open as it took his brain a few moments to register what was going on, and then with a _-holy shit!-_ he began kissing back, Lovino's teeth accidentally scraping across Alfred's lip and causing it to bleed a bit in the middle of the kiss. Alfred's mouth opened in the middle of the kiss in surprise, accidentally biting his own tongue.

Lovino's eyes snapped open at the smell of blood and he broke the kiss, scooting backwards, putting a hand over his nose to keep the scent from getting to him anymore. "Ah, I'm sorry..." He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his boots, nearly jumping off of the fountain and running back toward his home, a heavy blush on his face.

Alfred just sat there dumbfounded for a moment. He didn't quite know what had happened. He got up dazedly and started heading back to the place. "Lovi, hey, wait!" He was confused. Did Lovi actually...??

Lovino bounded past his grandfather and up the stairs to his bedroom, locking the door and leaning against it, sliding down into the floor. He bit his lip and held his head as his eyes began flashing into the bright red color.

Julius raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Alfred as he walked in. "Is everything okay?"

Alfred frowned, perplexed. "I... I dunno... like..." he gave an irritated growl and sat on the floor. "Lovi did something, and that made it seem like he liked me, but then he ran away... I'm so confused. "

Julius sat in the floor next to the boy. "Well, I'm sure one, it's because you're bleeding. I'm sure he kissed you because he likes you, and I bet he's locked himself up in his room right now because he likes your blood so much and doesn't wanna hurt you."

Alfred blinked. What the heck, was Julius all knowing? "Ah... maybe... I suppose that makes sense…" he nodded. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Julius thought for a moment. "Well, just leave him be until you want to go to bed, he'll have unlocked the door by then. How's that sound to you?"

Alfred nodded. "What should I do until then?"

"You can explore the manor, take a nap, have Eliza make you something, just whatever. You're a welcome guest in my house, so I don't mind." His expression darkened as the candles in the room went out, the temperature dropping. "But if you hurt my little Lovi, you'll be a popsicle, got it?"

Alfred tensed in fear. "Ah, okay..?" He was a bit terrified. After Julius left, Alfred decided to go outside. He found a nice spot in their courtyard and stripped, folding his clothes in a pile with his glasses on top. He shifted into his full wolf form and settled on the grass for a nap. He was woken up about 2 hours later to a small Italian boy crawling on top of him. "Ve? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you! You just looked so soft, I just had to come and feel~" Feli ran his hands through the soft fur.

Alfred chuckled a little. "Ah, go ahead," he smiled. "Elizabeta said the same thing, trough I don't know how," he smiled. "It's kinda weird, huh? But it's still me"

Feli laid down in the softness and pretty much rolled around for a few minutes. Then he got an idea. "Ve~ I was wondering! Since I've seen you in both forms, can I see you change?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah sure, if you want." He let Feli get off and stretched and yawned. He moved and went to sit on his hind legs, body getting smaller and fur disappearing, until he was the same human form Feli had seen, except crouching down on the ground and completely naked. Alfred stood up and faced him, stretching his arms, not thinking about what seeing his enormous blessing would do to the poor boy, because in his clan, nudity after changing was normal. Feli's eyes widened as his eyes shot down to Alfred's crotch, they boys sense of innocence shattering as he stuttered before he slowly turned and went inside.

Alfred blinked, confused. He was going to ask Feli some stuff, but they could wait another day. He went wolf again and climbed up the tree that Lovino was reading under the day before. It took him a bit but he got it, though the tree suffered some claw marks. He turned back to human and lay back on the bough, falling asleep

Eliza came out a couple hours later, calling Alfred in for dinner and blushing when she saw he was naked again. "It might be a good idea to put on clothes before you come eat!" 

He woke up and nodded. "Gotcha!" He climbed down and got dressed. He then went in for dinner, were everyone was already gathered. "Ah...yeah...hi..."

Feli looked up when he walked in and his face turned red, mind going back to what he had seen earlier. Lovino spat out his drink and his face reddened as well. "Feliciano Vargas, what the FUCK?!" He looked up to Alfred and stood up. "Excuse me, I'm done here." And he was back upstairs again.

Alfred looked confused. "What was that all about?" He turned to Feli.

Feli coughed and scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Well. I guess fratello kind of saw what I saw earlier in my mind..."

Alfred sat down. "What did you see?" He wondered, curious.

Feli looked around for a minute before "I saw you naked!"

Everyone in the room dropped their silverware, Julius and Eliza having amused looks on their faces.

Alfred's face turned bright red. "Oh, ah, yeah, I guess." He swallowed nervously. "But uh, you were the one who wanted to see!"

Feli slammed his face down onto the table put of embarrassment. Julius choked on his drink and Eliza simply covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Oh no, you can't have two of my grandsons! You don't even technically have Lovi yet!"

Alfred burned bright red at this point. "Please, I didn't mean..."

Flavio just burst into bubbly laughter. "Oh how I love conflict~" he giggled.

Luciano threw his steak knife at his brother. "Could you keep your diva mouth shut for once?!"

Flavio laughed and caught the knife easily, giving it a flirty lick. "Don't hate me just cause you're jealous baby," he laughed.

Luciano blushed slightly and returned to his food.

Julius sighed. "Let's just eat and go to bed, you guys."

Alfred nodded. He reached for the food and then paused, looking for the fork first, so he could try to eat right and make a good impression this time. Julius and Eliza smiled at him and nodded, finishing their dinner with light conversation. Alfred managed to finish his meal with only small failures. He got up and asked where their river or stream was so he could washout his bowls.  
Julius chuckled. "No need my boy, just leave them at the table and Eliza will do the dishes in the kitchen once everyone is finished. Please, go join Lovino."

Alfred seemed torn. He wanted to go to Lovino, but he also felt responsible... after weighing the option, he nodded and set the stuff out on the table and went to Lovino's room. He knocked on the door and went in. "Hey are you okay?"

Lovino looked up from where he had been pacing, his eyes now the constant glowing red. "Ah! Alfred...uhm..."

Alfred smiled at him nervously, he went and touched his shoulders gently. "Hey, are you okay? You seem stressed..."

Lovino flinched at the touch and his eyes widened, his breathing becoming shaky. "Alfred, I...I'm hungry..."

Alfred blinked. "Well maybe you should have come to dinner... we can go back down and get some" he offered.

He gulped and put his hands on Alfred's shoulders, taking a deep breath. "I want your blood..."

Alfred blinked. "Oh, okay." He pulled off his shirt and started taking his pants off. He was about to take the underwear off too. He was going to change into his other form for Lovino.

Lovino quickly stopped him. "No! No...That’s fine...don't change..." He pushed Alfred down onto the bed and sat in his lap, straddling him.

Alfred gulped a bit, his heart beginning to race. "Ah.... okay... go ahead... “ He clutched at Lovino's sides a bit and swallowed. “Be careful okay? I don't wanna die or anything..."

Lovino looked Alfred straight in the eyes, his gaze almost hypnotizing. "I would never, ever hurt you..." he licked his lips before leaning forward, placing his lips along Alfred's neck to find his pulse point. He began licking at the spot, letting out a soft sigh before sinking his fangs into the vein.

Alfred made a small groan in pain, it hurt a bit more than it did in his other form. But Lovino's teeth were sharp, and it wasn't too terribly bad. He swallowed thickly, tightening his grip on Lovino's sides. Right, this was the reality. He was just a meal to Lovino, a pet. He'd said it himself.... there was no way he'd want more... stop fooling yourself Alfred. Lovino couldn't comprehend the thoughts he was hearing from Alfred's head because of the sheer bliss his senses were experiencing. He had never tasted anything like Alfred before, and he was sure he was addicted now. He let out a moan as he swallowed the first mouthful of blood, hands coming up to run his nails lightly down Alfred's muscled chest. Alfred blushed a bit at the touches. He gulped and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer and letting him finish. He could hear his own heart pounding in his chest, as well as, another? Was Lovino's heart pounding as well? The Italian moaned at the increased contact, his hands moving lower to rub at the toned stomach as he swallowed a couple more mouthfuls and reluctantly pulled his mouth away, licking at the wound to make it stop bleeding. Alfred actually started moaning quietly at the feeling of that small pink tongue lapping at his neck. He shivered a bit, pulling Lovino's waist even closer. "Lovi..." he said quietly.

Lovino moaned again and moved his hands to tangle in Alfred's hair as he pulled his bloody lips away from the now closed puncture wounds. His once again honey gold eyes met Alfred's gaze again, his breathing heavy. Alfred swallowed thickly in his throat. Caught in the moment, Alfred leaned forward and sunk his sharp canine teeth into the same place on Lovino's neck. Lovino gasped and let out a long loud moan, hands tightening in Alfred's hair and his body arching into the werewolf's. "Nha...Alfred..." He had always done the biting, it had never happened to him before. But God did it feel so...good. Alfred let out a low, feral growl into the bite. It was much bigger and more rugged than what Lovino had done, and his tongue was a lot rougher. He pulled Lovino's hips harder down on his and he let several very dirty images run through his mind before he kissed him hotly and lessened his grip on him so he could get off if he wanted.

Lovino blushed heavily at the thoughts and moaned even louder when their hips were ground together. "Ah! Alfred..." He eagerly kissed back, running his tongue over Alfred's blood stained bottom lip.  
Alfred groaned and pulled him closer until they ware as close as possible. He naturally started grinding Lovino down onto him and moaned quietly into the kiss, thinking that they worked together exceptionally well. Lovi broke the kiss to look at Alfred again. "Alfred, nnh...we need to stop or...or I'm gonna want more..." His eyes began flashing red again.

Alfred moaned quietly, grinding their hips together again. "If it's just a little bit, you can have some more...."

Lovino's eyes immediately reddened as he leaned forward again, this time licking and sucking at Alfred's neck before sinking his fangs into the same spot.

"Ngha!" Alfred shivered, the sensation feeling quite strange as his blood was flowing differently.

He licked the only thing he could reach of Lovino out of instinct, which happened to be his ear. He licked it before beginning to growl softly into it. Lovino returned with his own growl, his hands pulling at Alfred's hair before dragging his nails down his back. Alfred couldn't really focus on the uncomfortable feeling on his neck because of the pleasurable feelings everywhere else. He growled and gently bit the fleshy part of Lovino's ear, making a small hole. He remembered something suddenly, and his hand reached up to wrap around that hair curl and tug. Lovino's mouth pulled away from the neck to let out a loud moan, his nails scratching a bit harder at his back. A bit of blood was dripping down his chin as his hips jerked roughly into Alfred's.

Alfred couldn't help it, everything felt good- he started getting aroused. As he felt himself harden, he suddenly also felt a bit lightheaded from the blood loss. He couldn't help moaning though, and sent across a very clear mental image of what they were doing over to Lovino. Lovino paused at the image he saw and quickly pushed himself off of Alfred's lap, landing in the floor with a grunt. He wiped the blood off of his flushed face, not meeting Alfred's gaze. "Ah...I'm...sorry about that..."

Alfred flushed a little with what blood he had left up around his face. He put a hand on his neck to try to stop the bleeding. "Ah...it's okay..." he winced as his shoulder started to hurt.  
Lovino quickly stood up and gently moved Alfred's hand out of the way. "Here..." He leaned down and began licking at the wound, the bleeding stopping.

"Thanks," Alfred said, scratching his back lightly. He blushed when he remembered something and his hands shot down to try to conceal the slight bulge that was visible on the underwear he was wearing.

Lovino didn't notice and ran a hand through his hair, the glowing red slowly fading back to golden yellow. He sighed and walked over to his dresser, stripping out of his shirt and pants. Alfred decided to stay in his undergarments like Lovino was, it seemed to be the correct thing to do. He went under the covers, pulling them above his head and clutching his nethers, dying of embarrassment. But the more he remembered what had just happened, what they had done, the bigger it grew. He tried squishing it down, to no avail. Lovino let out a shuddery breath. "Do you...need me to leave so you can take care of that?" Honestly, he was developing a problem of his own and turned away from Alfred, scratching his head nervously.

Alfred got even more red. "Ah, yeah, please," he said quietly, a small bark in his voice.

Lovino nodded and left the room, heading to the bathroom and turning on the faucet for the bath tub and stripping out of his last piece of clothing. He sighed as he slipped into the warm water and closed his eyes, blushing when images and thoughts started running through his head.

Alfred sighed in relief. He thought that Lovino couldn't hear his thoughts when he was out of the room, so he let his imagination run wild. He sat up in the bed and pulled the covers off of him. He remembered Lovino's hands on his skin and he gingerly pulled off the remaining clothes, placing a heated hand on what he was blessed with. He focused his thoughts on Lovino, images flashing through randomly of each moment they'd shared together-the first reveal, his laugh when he asked to race, his face as he slept pressed against him in the tree, under the covers, in the dining room getting embarrassed. He remembered how sinfully sexy the man was, how he threw back his head when he moaned. Alfred started heatedly stroking himself, coming to the realization that he was doing this in said man's bed. That both embarrassed and excited him. He had done this before, to generic fantasies, but never with something like this. He imagined what he probably looked like, sitting on Lovino's bed and stroking himself like this. He let images go crazy as he imagined what Lovino probably looked like down there. Of course, the only experience he had with male genitalia was the werewolves he had grown up around, so he assumed of course that their massive size was the norm for men, so that's the size he imagined Lovino with of course.

He overwhelmed himself with naughty images of himself touching Lovino and making him scream. He pulled himself up harder and faster and looked down at his hand, accidentally sending that mental image across as he wondered what Lovino would do if he was watching him right now.

Lovino sank lower and lower into the tub with each new image and thought, but the last part made him squeal. Oh my god, so Feli wasn't lying in his thoughts about the size, holy shit...that thing was fucking massive. He gulped and reached down under the water and started stroking himself as well, a small groan escaping his lips as he enjoyed the images running through the blond's mind.  
Alfred's thoughts started getting dirtier and dirtier. He remembered his big brother's teachings about men and women and the difference between how to do stuff... he imagined it now with Lovino and himself in the generic figures place. He imagined how Lovino would look against the bed frame with Alfred's hand wrapped around his curl as he pounded into him over and over again.  
Lovino bit his lip and began stroking himself harder and faster, his other hand reaching behind him and between his legs to slip a finger inside himself. He let out a moan, hoping no one would hear him as he pleasured himself.

Alfred could barely think as his mind just began flashing random fantasies about the two of them. He wondered what it would be like if Lovino had stayed in the room, and he had a fantasy of their hands on each other, helping the other one get off. Lovino let out a louder moan as he slipped another finger inside himself, beginning to thrust his fingers in time with his stroking. He wasn't going to last much longer, he hadn't been with anyone or touched himself in a while, and so he just enjoyed it as his head was draped back over the edge of the tub, moans spilling from his mouth.  
Alfred didn't stop the rain of sexy mental images until he felt himself on the breaking point, at which point he focus his brainpower on what he was actually doing. He worked it until a thick stream of cum came flying out of the tip, hitting the floor. He panted for a second, some drool falling from his extended tongue and sliding down his cock. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done and -shit shit shit shit- he jumped up to try to clean it, pulling on those same underwear and trying to fix it.

Lovino let out one last loud moan as he came, the white liquid pooling in the water. He sat there for another minute as he recovered but then blushed heavily, realizing what he had done and quickly getting out, wrapping a towel around his waist and heading back to the bedroom.

Alfred had already cleaned what he could and was sitting in the bed in his boxers, his face red but relatively okay. He had big wolf ears that sat attentively on top of his head. His eyes were still blue, but they were completely wolf eyes. One hand was normal but another was a paw. He used the paw to wave at him, trying to be normal. "How was your bath?" He asked.  
Lovino gulped at the appearance and walked over to his dresser, pulling on a pair of underwear. "Fine. It was fine....so...you're finished now?"

Alfred nodded. "Ah... yeah... sorry about that..." He took a breath and said, "You sounded like you had a pretty good time too..."

Lovino nearly tripped onto the bed as he said that. "Ah, uhm....yeah...." He crawled past Alfred so he was lying next to the window, not getting under the blankets or anything.

Alfred frowned at that. "Dude I'm not going to jump you or anything, you should get under the covers." He said thickly. "You'll be safe under there."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? We're inside, and this place is guarded, though it doesn't really need to be. It's completely safe here."

Alfred whimpered a bit. "But it's light out there, it's dangerous. The moon will get you…" he said, pulling him down towards the covers, panting slightly and ears drooping.

Lovino chuckled and sat up, pulling Alfred between his legs so he was leaning back against his chest. "The moon can't hurt you, sweet one. It especially can't hurt me, it gave me life. We vampires live and die by its rising and setting. And even if it could hurt you, it'd have to get through me first." He started petting Alfred's hair and humming to get him to relax.

Alfred whimpered a bit. "But... but the moon is bad... especially when it’s fat and scary, that's when people die... that's when they get hurt... that's when... that's when..." Alfred's heart began thumping erratically and he turned and threw his arms around Lovino's neck, pinning him to the bed and looking down at him from above, fat tears rolling down his face and landing on Lovino’s face. Some tears hit beside Lovino's eyes and rolled down, making it look like he was the one crying. He straddled his lap and sobbed over him, wrapping his arms around him.  
_-That's when he came to get me…-_  
_-Death, death... death... that's all the moon brings! -_ His consciousness cried out.  
Lovino's eyes widened in realization and he wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso and began singing to the boy to calm him down. "Alfred, it's okay..."

The blond tried to swallow, his big teeth clicking as he cried. He dug his hand into Lovino's back. "Lovino...I just want you to be safe...."

Lovino sighed and kissed the top of Alfred's hair, moving over to lightly kiss the down turned ears. "Alfred, I've lived with the moon my whole two thousand years, and I'm okay. I'll be okay."

Alfred nodded and kissed Lovino's neck quietly, trying to reassure himself that Lovino was still there. It was too late, Alfred was young and fickle and had fallen head over heels for the vampire boy. He hiccuped and held him. "I wish I could stay and hang out with you forever..." He said quietly. "But I guess you will forget about me soon enough..."  
_-My meager 140 years will be nothing compared to how long he'll live... it should be obvious that he'd never remember some kid that was only there for a couple of years when Lovino is as old as his Grandfather-_  
_-And he did say I was nothing but a pet, a toy-_  
_-What the hell am I doing getting my hopes up for someone who doesn't even really care about me?-_

Alfred hugged him once more and kissed his cheek before he retreated to the other side of the bed to get under the covers and pull them over his head, enveloping himself in darkness. Lovino's expression saddened and he scooted over to sit next to the sulking werewolf. "Alfred, I didn't mean what I said...it was just an excuse for the others so you could stay here...of course my grandfather saw through it in two seconds, but that's beside the point.... I really do like you..." He ran his hand over the trembling figure, petting him softly as he began to sing again.

Alfred kept trembling. "It's okay, you don't have to pretend, and I’m not very likable...” He said quietly.

Lovino crawled under the blankets with Alfred and pulled the blond's head into his chest. "Alfred, honey....I like you more than you know..." He gave him a soft kiss and started petting his hair again.

Alfred just cried into the older man's chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so out of place here..." He swallowed. "Should...should I have come here? I feel like I'm not good enough... I'm just a commoner..."

"Alfred, you can't help how you were raised....all that matters is what kind of person you are inside. And let me tell you, I've only gotten negative feelings from you once. You actually make me happy..." Lovino let out a shuddery breath as he felt his heart start to beat, the pace quick and erratic.

Alfred didn't respond, he just tried to stop the pain and sadness from moving from his heart. He let it settle in and moved to kiss Lovino's throat. "I'm glad you're happy..."

Lovino gulped and tilted Alfred's head up by his chin so he was looking at him. "Alfred...it's not just that I'm happy, it's that you're the one doing it." He gave Alfred a soft lingering kiss on the lips, gently caressing his cheek. 

Alfred felt his heart seize up in his throat. "You...?" He could barely speak, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore as he felt the soft lips on his own.

Lovino pulled away with a small smile. "Good night il mio sole." He kissed Alfred's forehead and closed his eyes, pulling the blond's head into his chest once more.

Alfred blinked away tears and felt his chest warm up. He eventually fell asleep clutching the small boy like a teddy bear, sleeping all the way into the next morning.


	5. Blushing Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE LONGER CHAPTERS? Also, we freaking love Turkey. Just saying. You’ll see what I mean. More plot happens here, and drama. Gotta love me some drama. Alicia ALSO wrote for Turkey- -Sarah
> 
> Lovino is a beautiful bride~~~ -Alicia

Lovino was up and out of bed by the time Alfred was awake, and walked into the bedroom as the blond was waking up. He had a tray of food with him and sat it down on the bed. "Buongiorno. Hungry?"

Alfred sat up in the bed immediately. He had burned off some of his dinner last night and was starving. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted a bit and his eyes were sparkling. "Wow! You're all thoughtful and nice!"

Lovino giggled and set the tray on Alfred's lap. "Here, we have chicken, some potatoes, some soup, and some warm buttered bread. I also brought you some water." He sat down on the window sill and ran a hand through his hair.

Alfred smiled at him. "Eat with me!" He said happily.

Lovino's eyes widened slightly. "Are you sure? I don't really need to eat...I made all that for you."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You... you made this stuff for me?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah...yeah..." He bit his lip and glanced over to Alfred. "So try some, si?"

Alfred smiled. "Come sit next to me!" He said sweetly, patting the space right next to him as he took the soup in his hands.

Lovino blushed more and sat back down on the bed, crossing his legs and staring over at Alfred. The man pulled Lovino so that he was pressed up against his side. Alfred put one arm around Lovino's shoulders and used his other hand to tilt the soup into his mouth. Lovino bit his lip and held his breath, leaning his head against Alfred's skin. "So....is it okay?"

Alfred nodded. "It's fantastic! How do you make it so goood?"

Lovino smiled and nuzzled the shoulder. "Well I'm glad you like it. I made you a bigger breakfast than what you would get downstairs."

He nodded and nuzzled him back. "You're so perfect~" _-I love you so much-_ Alfred thought sweetly.

Lovino sat up and gulped, his face red and heart racing. "You...you what?"

Alfred looked up from his soup. "What? I just said that you were perfect," He said.

The brunett scratched his nose embarrassed. "Ah....I can still hear thoughts, you know...."

Alfred blinked. "Did I think something just now?" He didn't have that thought consciously.

The Italian looked down, blush darkening. "No...It was nothing..."

Alfred leaned over and kissed his cheek before moving on to the chicken. _-He's so perfect for me...-_

Lovino gulped. "I'm not that great, you know..."

Alfred beamed at him. "But I think you are!" he insisted. He was young and so in love.

Lovino's heart broke slightly. He was falling for Alfred, but he knew he shouldn't. He would just end up living forever and Alfred would die, just like all his other friends, well, the few he had because of this reason. Alfred nuzzled him. "Lovi, when are we gonna go back to meet my family?" He asked. "You promised we could go back, remember? I don't want them to worry about me. Plus, I can show you my house too!"

Lovino smiled. "Actually, we can do that today and I can stay for a while. Does that sound okay?"

Alfred smiled and jumped up and down as he ate. "Yay, that sounds fantastic!"

Lovino ran a hand through Alfred's hair. "Good. So, you want to leave after breakfast?"

He nodded. "I wanna say bye to everybody first!" He shoved the rest of the food in his mouth, it was all delicious.

Lovino chuckled and kissed Alfred on the cheek before standing up, taking the now empty tray down to the kitchen. Alfred could feel his heart make a ‘squeeee’ sound. He got up and tried to pull the rich clothes back on, not knowing how to button it properly. Lovino walked back in and held back a laugh. "I'll help." He walked over to the struggling blond and started fixing the buttons on the shirt, smiling at the blush on Alfred's face.

Alfred felt a bit bad that he couldn't do it. "S-sorry... I've never worn anything like this before..."

"It's okay, you'll get used to it." He smoothed down Alfred's bed head. "Alright, let's go downstairs and you can say bye while I grab some things, okay?"

Alfred nodded. He went downstairs and literally started hugging everyone. He started with Eliza. "Thanks for all of your help!"

She smiled widely and squeezed him tight. "It's nothing really! Come back anytime, sweetie, you're always welcome here!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks!"

He went and hugged Roderich affectionately. "It was nice to meet you!"

Roderich froze before awkwardly patting his back. "Ahm....nice to meet you too..."

Alfred smiled and kissed him on the cheek before waving by. He went to find other people and ran into Flavio. He held his hands out. "Hey, I'm leaving! So-!"

Flavio pounced on Alfred and brought their mouths together, sliding his tongue into the young boy’s mouth and kissing the hell out of him. Alfred's eyes popped open and he made a small ‘eep!’ in surprise. He pushed him back a little bit. "So ah... uhm... It was nice to meet you and all...." his face was bright red.

Flavi chuckled and licked his cheek. "I like you, werewolf boy. Even if you have terrible table manners and you smell like poverty, you're still fucking sexy, so-" Flavi pressed two fingers to his lips and blew a kiss at Alfred. He said, "Ciao~" turned and skipped off, leaving Alfred standing there dumbstruck.

Luciano growled from where he was standing in the corner watching and stomped over to Alfred. "Listen up, mongrel. I don't like you."

Alfred blinked, still confused. "I... I didn't do anything though...." he said in a sad voice.

"I don't like your kind. I don't think I ever will. And don't touch Flavio like that ever again, got it?!" The candles in the room flared up at his anger.

Alfred was severely confused. "I didn't touch him, he grabbed me..." he explained.” The only one I wanna touch like that is Lovi," he said. "But I understand that you are protective of your brother," Alfred bowed to him. "Thank you for not killing me or sacrificing and eating me during my stay here," he said earnestly.

Luciano frowned. "Yeah, sure, but that's only because my grandfather likes you and Lovino would kick my ass if I did anything..." He turned and walked over to Flavio who was giggling in the corner. He grabbed the light haired man by the front of the shirt and pulled him down into a hard kiss, glancing over at Alfred with a small smirk.

Alfred blinked, confused. "Wait... so are you guys like, in love?"  
Luciano laughed and broke the kiss. "Nah, my big brother is kind of a fuck toy for me, isn't that right, Flavi dearest?" He pulled on the man's signature curl and sank his fangs just into Flavio's neck.

Flav moaned and scrabbled at Luciano's back. "Haaah, Fratellino..." he moaned and pulled Luciano's teeth out to kiss him heatedly. He pulled away. "Yeah, I've got the best little brother in the world~" he laughed, flipping his hair a bit. "Anyways, bye, Wereboy~!" He said before pulling Luciano so that the smaller boy was pinning him against the wall. "Shall we play later, fratellino?" He asked as he was pinned and roughly grinded on to.

Alfred just covered his eyes and ran away, running into Romeo. The small boy squeaked in surprise and looked up at Alfred with wide eyes. "Oh, it's just you. I heard you and fratello were leaving."  
Alfred nodded. He bent down. "Can I hug you bye?"

Romeo smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "Sí. I'm so glad you came here. You make fratello really happy."

Alfred smiled. "I'm really glad too! Also, I'm really sorry about everything I made you see..." he said as he hugged him. "I feel really bad about it.''

Romeo shook his head. "You didn't make me see anything. It's a special gift very few in our family have." He kissed Alfred softly on both cheeks and smiled up at him.

Alfred giggled and Feli walked into the room. "Ve, Alfred, Fratello's looking for you~"

Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead and said goodbye, heading to find Lovino. Lovino was taking something out of Julius' hands, eyes wide and arguing slightly. Julius was shaking his head and insisting he take it, the last part of their argument Alfred heard was "-I don't want you ending up like your father, so TAKE IT!"

Alfred entered, confused. "Hey it's me-whaaaat’s that?"

Lovino was still looking down at the floor but Julius looked up. "It's my sword back from the war. It was my son's and now I'm giving it to Lovino for both of your protection."

Alfred backed away like he'd been stung. "That... that energy..! That sword has killed werewolves!" He said fearfully, backing up all the way to the door. He may have been young, but he could tell when the blood of his brethren was almost soaked into a sword.

Julius sighed. "Sí, it's something I'm not proud of, but that's what happened during the war...my son and his wife were killed by werewolves along with treasonous members of the magic council."

Lovino bit his lip and slid the sword into his belt, walking past Alfred out the front doors. Julius sighed. "Lovi, your cloak-" but he was already gone.

Alfred gulped hearing this. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. "Mr. Julius, is there a side door or back entrance?"

Julius frowned. "You're not going to leave him, are you?" The room grew freezing and a layer of frost covered the windows.

Lovi ran to the very back of their estate and collapsed under two large statues, one a man and the other a woman. There was a plaque on the ground that read 'In loving memory of Dante and Celine Vargas'. He hadn't been back here in years, but he felt like he had to right now.

Alfred froze in terror. "I just... you're right..." he said, shifting nervously. “Werewolves are dangerous. I don't think anyone would really try to hard him besides Ludwig, much like Luci here. But still... I want him to be safe, so maybe we shouldn't do this..." He swallowed, some tears pouring out. "Besides, I'm just some common wolf boy, there are a million people just like me. He...he won't remember me," he said sadly.

Julius' expression softened as the room began to thaw. He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, smiling down at him. "Son, Lovino loves you for who you are, because you accept him for his problems. You shouldn't just leave him alone. He already feels like he shouldn't be here in the first place, his parents died protecting him and his brothers."

He blinked, two particular words standing out. "Lovino.... Loves.... Me!?" He was honestly astonished.

Julius laughed. "I thought it was obvious? The way he acts, the way he looks at you, he's even started smiling again! If that's not love, I don't know what is, my boy~"

Alfred just stood there confused, his heart a mess of emotions. He clutched at his chest and sat down, thinking. Eventually, he said, "Well, Ludwig always says I'm not very smart or good at sensing the mood and things..." he admitted. “So I'll take your word for it."

Julius ruffled the boy’s hair. "Good. Now, you said you have quite a large family, so I've had Eliza prepare some food for you all that won't spoil during the trip. I've also had her pack some clothes for you as well."

His eyes widened. "You... you did that for me? For us?!" Tears beaded up in his eyes and he threw his arms around the old man. "Ohmigosh, that's amazing! You're so NICE!" He was crying as he hugged him. Alfred kissed him on both cheeks ecstatically. "I was actually going to return these to you..." he said, gesturing to the clothes he was wearing.

The man simply shook his head. "No, please, keep them. It's the least I could do."

Alfred smiled happily, threading his hands around the fabric. "It was really nice to meet you!" He said earnestly. "I'd like to see you again sometime... Thank you for not killing and sacrificing me...."

Julius hugged the boy one more time. "You're always welcome in my city and my home, my boy. And make sure to tell this Ludwig that we're not all bad, eh?" He winked before heading upstairs with a small wave.

Alfred nodded and waved, before going to find Lovino. He went out the front doors and called out for him.

Lovino looked up from where he was in the back, biting his lip and wiping the tears from his face as he stood and went to Alfred. He smiled softly at the man as he held two large cloth bags, one with food and the other with clothes. "You ready to go?"

Alfred nodded. He wanted to hug him, but that sword.... he was terrified of it. So instead he barely pecked him on the cheek, wanting to distance himself as much as possible. "Thank you so much for showing me your place, Lovino,"

He smiled slightly and shuffled awkwardly on his feet. "It was nothing, really..."

Alfred smiled. _-You were a good person to fall in love with-_ "Let's go, shall we?"

Lovino blushed and nodded, shifting both bags to one hand and grabbing Alfred's hand with the other. "Sí." He walked them through the city and bit his lip before stepping out of the gates.

Alfred looked at him. "Ah, should I shift or not? We still have that other town in the middle of the way...."

"If it's okay, I'd like to walk like this for a while..." his blush darkened slightly.

Alfred nodded. "Hey, are you okay? Your face is all red..."

Lovino squeezed Alfred's hand a bit harder. "I'm fine! It's just...a bit warm out today..."

Alfred nodded. There was still cloud cover at the moment, but it was a bit hot. Alfred squeezed his hand gratefully. "Thanks for coming with me... and for... for actually liking me a little..." he said.

Lovino leaned over and nuzzled the others shoulder. "You don't need to thank me, idiota...you're pretty great..."

Alfred didn't say much, until _-I wish I could read your thoughts sometimes....-_

Lovino looked up in surprise. "Now why on earth would you want to do that? And besides...there are things in my mind that are a bit disturbing..."

Alfred looked down. "I mean.... you get to know what I'm thinking... and you're so mysterious. It's like, you're cheating, reading my thoughts and stuff... but I never know how you really feel about me…and other stuff..."

Lovino gulped. "Well, I can tell you some time...but not right now...it wouldn't be right. And it's not my fault, it's not like I want to read your mind, I hear your thoughts as clear as if you were speaking to me."

Alfred blinked, confused. "It wouldn't be right for me to be sure that you honestly like me more than just a blood bag?" He looked away. "Never mind. It's stupid. I know you can't help it..." he said quietly, squeezing his hand. "Let's get to the next village?"

Lovino nodded and squeezed Alfred's hand once more, hefting the bags over his shoulder before taking off into a run.

......

"Alfred's coming home," Matthew said suddenly, sitting up. He looked over at Mathieu, the sewing in his hands pausing.

The large burly blond looked up from where he was carving wood. "Really? I'd expected him to be gone longer, what with the way he told us he was leaving."

Matthew nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. "He's bringing someone back with him. Someone not like us..."

Matt's eyes widened slightly. "Should we tell Ludwig?"

Mattie thought. "Well, he does tend to overreact...I guess it'd be better for him to know in advance..."

Matt nodded and put his knife and the small piece of wood down. "Alright then, I'll do it this time." He stood and walked over to the smaller blond, kissing him on the head before leaving their small house to find their pack leader.

Mattie smiled and went back to his needlework, wondering who this mysterious person could be. He looked up as there was a knock at the door. He heard a familiar voice outside. "You can come on in, eh?" he said.

The door swung open and a tall, darker skinned man with dark hair came in. "Mattie, baby, I heard my sweetest little brother was coming home with someone~ Can you tell who it is yet?"

Mattie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, I only know that he's not like us. Whatever he is it’s not werewolf, and they aren't human either. They have some strong aura... I wonder if it's another satyr like that Katyusha girl he made friends with…" He thought.

Allen shrugged. "Maybe. So wait, it's a guy? Ugh, just what we need...is he hot?"

Mattie rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to know eh? It's not like I can see his face. I can just sense that he's male," he said, looking up at him.

Allen groaned and threw his arms up in the air, turning and walking out. A minute later, a large buff blond man with slicked back hair came barreling into the house. "Matthew! What news do you have?!"

Mattie groaned a bit. "Alfred's coming back, and he's bringing a man back with him. Or a boy, I can't tell."

Ludwig groaned. "Do we know if he's a threat or not?"

Mattie shook his head. "I don't, but they seem to be going at the same pace. So it must be someone he trusts is okay to bring here."

Ludwig bit his lip and crossed his arms. "Okay, if you say so....but I'm still not sure." He shook his head and left. Matt came back in, sighing. "They pester you again, eh?"

He nodded. "Yeah, they always do. Ugh, honestly. It's not like I can control what I see..." He whimpered, looking up at Matt.

Matt pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his newly marked neck. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll make sure they don't bother you that much."

Mattie nodded, kissing his cheek back. "Thanks for that. They just don't understand...."

Matt sat down and pulled Mattie into his lap, nuzzling the dark mating mark that graced the back of his neck. 

 

…….

 

Lovino groaned as they exited the next town's gates, running a hand through his hair as he walked far from Alfred to stay in the shade.

Alfred looked at him. "Give me a sec to get farther from this town and I'll switch. I'll give you more shade that way."

Lovino shook his head. "No, it's fine. I can handle a little more..." He gave Alfred a weak smile.

Alfred unfolded his peasant pants and wrapped it around Lovino's neck like a wrap to cover his neck and ears. Lovino looked up at Alfred. "Ah...you don't have to, I'll be fine, really." He looked down at the ground and blushed.

Alfred kissed his forehead and took his hand. "I wanna take care of you... so it's fine." He smiled and brushed his lips against Lovino's again.

Lovino blushed even more. "Well...thank you...." He gulped and took off into a sprint again.

"Oi, wait up!” Alfred couldn't run as fast as the other man when he was in human form.

Lovino stopped his sprint after about thirty minutes, breathing heavy as he stopped a bit away from the next city's gate, pulling the wrap closer around his face. He moved to sit in the shade to wait for Alfred to catch up.

It took Alfred 45 minutes to catch up. His entire face was bright red as he struggled to breathe. His human abilities were just that, standard humans’. He had to push himself to the max just to take that little amount of time.

Lovino was curled up in a ball of shade and only got up when he saw Alfred walking over. "Sorry about that...I just...needed some air..." He had been scratching slightly at his arms, the sun causing them to start to dry out.

He nodded and laid against the big tree, panting heavily. His heart sounded like it was going to pop out of his chest, his blood rushing. "Sorry... I'm... slow in this... form..."

Lovino shook his head. "It's fine, really. We just need to find something to cover my arms, the cloud cover is almost gone..."

Alfred nodded. He took his hand, breathing heavily. "Let's go get something in the town..."

Lovino smiled and squeezed Alfred's hand. "Let's get you something to drink, too." He led them into the town square.

He nodded. "Let's go...." he said, pulling him along. They found a shop and went inside, not knowing what to expect.

Lovino sneezed when they entered, the many strange smells mixing in his nose. He grimaced slightly and looked around. "Uhm, hello? Is anyone here?"

A very strangely dressed man with a mask over his eyes greeted them. _"HELLO, I AM SADIQ, TRADER OF ALL MAGICAL ITEMS. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A PART OF ALL OF THE BUYING, AND THE SELLING, THEN THIS SHOP IS THE ONE FOR YOU!"_ The man greeted, polishing a colorful shield.

Lovino blinked for a minute before groaning. Oh boy, not another nut job. He cleared his throat. "We're just looking for something that could cover my arms. Have anything like that?"

Sadiq thought for a moment. "Well, we have these Anti-Vampire arm shackles! They are great protection, apparently if a Vampire even comes into contact with them it will flay all of the skins off of his face! You are most definitely interested, yes? You won't have to worry about those Nasties coming to eat off all your face pieces!"

Lovino face palmed. "I was thinking more along the lines of a robe or cloak or even a coat. I'd appreciate if you would kindly get those things away from me."

Sadiq thought. "Well actually, I have something like that in stock. I only have one thing that fits that description though. It'll definitely cover everything you want it to... Are you sure you are wanting it?"

Lovino nodded. "It's very important I have it if it's the only thing you have."

Sadiq went to the back and brought back the cloak. It was long and ornate, covered in small beads and other rich decorations. It was a beautiful cloak, and it would cover up everything Lovino covered. 

Alfred watched as Lovino purchased the cloak and then asked, once it was paid for, "So, what's so magical about this cloak?

"That my friends is my finest Bridal Cloak! Guaranteed to make you the perfect house wife, guaranteed to make you the prettiest bride in the village!" Sadiq said proudly.

Lovino choked on his own spit and nearly fell to the floor. He looked up to Alfred and then to the shop keep. "Are you SURE this is all you have?"

He nodded. "A beautiful woman with large breasts came and bought my last normal cloak," He offered. 

_-Katyusha! -_ Alfred thought happily. _-She must be in town! Maybe I can contact her while we're here! –_

Lovino groaned and took the long piece of fabric. "I guess it can't be helped. We'll take it." He felt sick to his stomach as he put it on and they left the store, thinking about how much his brothers and especially Flavio would tease him if they saw him wearing this.

Alfred was busy memorizing exactly what Lovino looked like in the cloak. He was also thinking about Katyusha though.

Lovino felt Alfred's eyes on him and glared out from under the hood. "Okay, can we just go now?"

Alfred nodded. "We need to stop in the town square first."

Lovino groaned and hefted the bags over his shoulders again. "Fine let's make it quick....this is embarrassing..."

Alfred nodded and went to the town square. He ripped out a bit of his hair and sprinkled it in the fountain, making three scratches in the ground beside the fountain.

Alfred picked up the bags. "Let's go Sweetie" he said, winking and kissing Lovino quickly in front of a few women. Of course, they couldn't tell that Lovino was a man under the cloak, so they assumed he was kissing his new bride as he carried the bags out of the village.

Lovino blushed heavily as he punched Alfred in the shoulder and quickly followed, covering his blushing face. "You idiot! Why did you do that?!"

He laughed. "Don't hate me ‘cause I love ‘ya!" And proceeded to drag him across the village.

Lovino groaned and held Alfred's hand, nervous under the gaze of everyone they walked past. "How much longer are we gonna be here, Alfred?"

"We're leaving now, calm down," _-My sweet-_ and then _-and try to act more feminine, won't you? If the peasants here think I married a man we could get staked through the heart or something.-_

Lovino glared at him for the first part and then sighed, squeezing his hand. "Okay....sorry...still really embarrassed here..."

Alfred just leaned over and kissed him again. "Ya know..." he smiled at him brilliantly. _-I kinda wish you were wearing that for me for real...-_ Alfred had fallen in love so quickly and so deeply.

Lovino's face was completely red as he looked up at Alfred, but then he quickly looked back down at the ground. "Oh please, you don't mean that..."

Alfred nodded. He proceeded to imagine wedding poses of him and Lovino, and then forced himself to stop. _-What am I doing? I'm gonna creep him out... we only just met like 7 days ago... what is wrong with me, if he didn't think I was crazy before, he will now!-_ "So ah, we should get there in a little less than a day if we run this last bit... how about I carry you? You could finally relax a bit…no more towns in the way, so I can go wolf and we can get there faster," he said.

Lovino sighed in relief and nodded, pulling his hood down a bit lower to hide his now cracking skin from Alfred. "That'd be great, thanks so much."

Alfred undressed and packed his clothes in the bags. He told Lovino how to fasten them around his neck and shifted. 

Since Alfred couldn't see his face, his eyes shot straight for the man's crotch and HOLY FUCK Feli was not exaggerating. He slowly climbed onto Alfred's back and threaded his hands into the soft fur.  
Alfred waited until he was all set and took off running. He ran fast enough to get there in a day and slow enough not to jostle him at all. Lovino slept a few times, but mostly he was just motion sick by the time Alfred stopped. He groaned and sat up. "Are we there yet?"

Alfred nodded. _-Yeah... stay on my back okay? And you might wanna stay quiet okay? I don't want you to accidentally say something wrong...-_ Alfred howled and summoned his family.  
Lovino nodded and nervously stroked Alfred's fur.

Moments later, two lighter blond wolves came jumping out of the bushes, one with a large scar on the front left of its chest. His dark purple eyes widened as he spotted the figure on Alfred's back. "Uh, Mattie. Are you sure you saw that right?"

The very small light blond one's lavender eyes widened. "I... I could have sworn.... What's this all aboot Alfred?"

Alfred shifted nervously. "I uh... I brought someone... back..."

A bigger dark brown wolf came crashing through the woods clumsily. He skidded to a stop. "WOAH BRO. YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE BRINGING A CHICK HOME." He paused. "Is she hot!? I can't tell under there! Damn, why'd you have to go and marry her already? Couldn't give big brother a chance?"

Another blonde wolf came barreling in behind him, nearly crashing into but jumping over the brown one. "Alfreeed! Where've you been-oh. Well hello there cutie~" She was talking about Lovino and he started nervously playing with the end of the cloak. "Alfred, I didn't know you had a girlfrieeeeend."

"G-Guys! Please! It's not like that!" Alfred protested, backing up a bit. "Lovi and I are-"

"Lovi? Aww, you already have pet names? That's kind of adorable, little bro." The brown one commented. "Hey Lovi! You should come down here and let us see your beautiful face! Also tell us what you are, since all we know us that you aren't human or wolf man!"

Lovino let his temper get to him as he took a deep breath. "Honestly, could you all just shut up for a minute?!" They all looked dumbfounded when they heard a man's voice as Lovi slid himself off of Alfred, still holding onto the creature for support. "My name is Lovino and I'm a friend of his. We helped each other one night....and..." He let out the breath. "Okay, it's really bright here..." He fell to his knees and then onto the ground, the hood falling off. On the side of his face was a large crack in his skin that almost made him look like glass.

Alfred saw his face and freaked out. "OHMIGOD YOU'RE HURT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN YOUR FACE IS ABOUT TO FALL OFF WHAT DO I DO OH MY GOSH" He was running in circles around Lovino.

Lovino groaned. "I was...in the sun for too long...."

A loud growl sounded from the bushes as Ludwig, the biggest wolf, came bounding out. "Alfred! What the hell is one of THOSE doing here?!" He bared his fangs and growled, ready to pounce on Lovi.  
Alfred swallowed. This was who he was really worried about. "Luddy, calm down. He's not going to hurt anyone, trust me. He's not like what you think he is. He actually helped me during my moon... he fed me and kept me from getting loose or hurting anyone! Luddy please listen to me!"

Lovino pushed himself up. "Oh, so THIS is the one you told me about? You weren't lying when you said scary..."

Ludwig's ears stayed back in suspicion as he took a couple of steps closer, freezing and growling again when he saw the sword hanging off of Lovino's belt. "What the HELL Alfred?! Why on earth do you trust him?! That sword has slain many of our kind, and you just waltz right on in here with it? I think he's got you under some sort of spell!" Without another word, Ludwig was running forward toward Lovino.

Alfred growled and jumped in between them. "His Grandpa was scared you guys would attack him! I don't like it either, but if Lovino was going to kill me, he would have done it when I was all chained up at my safe house! So just lay off!"

Allen stepped forward. "Yo Luds... I think Alf is right. Why don't we give him a chance? He's obviously injured..."

Mattie shifted nervously. "I don't sense much malice from him, only from the sword... though I don't know... are you really sure about this? I know you're friends with a lot of creatures, but vampires are our supposed enemies..." Matthew sighed. "Just don't get yourself or Matt hurt, okay?"

Matt looked over to his mate. "Wait, did you say vampire? Alfred, are you sure aboot this?"

Amelia looked between her brother and their leader, not sure whose side she should be on.

Ludwig growled louder and clamped down on Alfred's neck, tossing him aside. "Enough talk! I’m fixing this before it gets worse!"

Lovino's eyes turned black as he growled at the figure now standing above him, but was soon pinned down by Ludwig's large paws.

Allen growled and ran forward. "Oi! Ludwig! Stop and think, won't you? The guy smells like ninety-eight percent like Al, so obviously they've been close, and Al has been perfectly fine! So just CALM the fuck down," Allen growled. "You guys don't give him enough credit, but I believe in him, he's grown enough to make his own decisions." he said, standing up for his little brother.

Alfred whined and tried and failed to stand to protect Lovino. "Ludwig, I love him!" He said, trying to get up and collapsing.

Both Lovi's and Ludwig's eyes widened at the confession. Of course, Lovino already knew, but it was the first time he had really said it out loud like that. Ludwig looked around to the rest of them who were giving him pleading looks and he growled again, reluctantly releasing Lovino who was immediately at Alfred's side feeling his neck for any serious injury. "Are you alright? You...you didn't have to do that..."

"I didn't want you to get hurt or eaten..." Alfred said, nuzzling him. He turned to the rest of them. "Thanks guys..." he said, turning and licking Lovino in the face.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck in a hug and nuzzled the fur. "Let's get you home, sí?"

Matt walked over next to him and Lovino tensed slightly. "Uhm...sorry aboot all this, eh?"

Mattie leaped and got there in a second. He could jump pretty far. He bowed his head in apology to the Italian, asking him to forgive Ludwig.

Amelia came up curiously. She had an affinity for different animals. "So like, you're a real vampire?" She asked.

Lovino smiled at Mattie and then looked to Amelia. "As real as one ever is." He smiled and showed his fangs, now slightly elongated due to his protective instincts acting up.

Allen trotted over to Alfred, leaning down and nudging his brother. "Dude, that was pretty great of you. You should change back and let me carry you home, kay? Matt can carry these bags for you."

Alfred nodded and shimmered, shrinking back into his human form. He looked normal except for the big purple mark on one side of his neck, and the bright noticeable vampire puncture wounds on the other side. _-Lovi, you should come kiss me. I think I deserve it-_ Alfred thought at him.

Lovino blushed heavily. "Stop talking to me in your thoughts, idiota!"

Ludwig's expression darkened when he saw the small red holes in Alfred's neck. He growled again and glared at Alfred. "You're FEEDING it too?! Now that's crossing the line!" Ludwig pounced at Lovino, pinning him to a tree with a massive paw and getting ready to lunge at his throat.

Alfred, who had managed to stand, rushed (wobbly) at Ludwig and tried to stop him. He wormed his way in between Ludwig and Lovi and started pulling out small clumps of hair with his fists. "Stop it! Leave him alone!" He shouted into the mouth of a giant wolf.

Allen stepped in and pushed Ludwig on the side. "Don't you hurt my brother!" He snapped at his ear.

Ludwig's eyes widened as he backed away a couple steps. "What kind of idiot are you Alfred?"

Lovino wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso from behind to keep himself from falling. Now he definitely had a few broken ribs and it was a bit hard to breathe now. "Alfred....it's okay..."

Alfred growled at Ludwig, but in his human form it was a lot less threatening. "I ain't gonna let you touch him."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and turned around, not saying a word as he walked away back toward their home. Lovino sighed in relief as the man and his bad emotions walked away. He finally let go of Alfred and fell to his knees behind him.

Matt picked up the sacks and tossed them over his neck like Alfred had them before and started heading back. They walked until they got to wear they usually hid all their clothes and started changing back. Alfred pulled the clothes Julius had given him back on. All of the men turned to stare at him. Mattie turned out to have soft chin length hair, and Matt's was longer and darker, and he had stubble. Amelia had changed somewhere else, so Lovi couldn't know what she looked like yet. Allen though had the same dark brown hair his fur showed, but his skin was a much tanner brown. "Alfred... what... where'd you get those, eh?" Mattie asked quietly.

Lovino smiled. "My grandfather let him have them. I have plenty more for the rest of you too."

Matt whistled. "Those are pretty nice. What, his family nobles or something?"

Alfred nodded. "Lovi is like, a prince in his town!" _-Lovi, I still didn't get that kiiiiisss-_ he thought.

Lovino groaned and waited until Alfred was fully dressed to walk over, grab the front of the shirt, and pull him down into a searing kiss.

Alfred instantly wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and kissed back deeply.

After 3 minutes, Mattie scooped a dirt clod and tossed it at Alfred'd head. "Let's get home, eh?" _-It's good he finally found someone to love-_ Mattie thought.

 _-Damn, now that I look closer, Lovino is kinda hot. I wonder if Alfred would let me share him-_ Allen thought.

 _-I love you so much....-_ Alfred thought.

Lovino groaned and looked at Allen. "No chance~" He parted him on the back as he took one of the bags from Matt and began following the blonds home.

Allen was really confused. "I...I didn't say anything!"

Lovino called back to him. "I can hear thoughts, you big moron! Come on Alfred, I'm exhausted!"

Alfred smiled a bit and picked him up, pulling his hood back up so he could lead him through the town.


	6. Beasts in the Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GUYS. BE WARNED: FULL BLOWN SMUT BE IN THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> Also slight incest?
> 
> WE REGRET NOTHING. 
> 
> No matter how many times I edit this, it always gets to me -Sarah

Alfred's town was profoundly different than the other towns they'd visited. Instead of cobble, Alfred's roads were made of dirt. Everyone was scantily clad, and some children ran around naked. The despair hung in the air like a sheet, mostly from starvation and sickness. Some women eyed Lovino and Alfred as they traveled through in their rich clothes. Lovino was nervous under the gaze again, holding Alfred's hand tightly as they walked. He felt some bad emotions, but not as many as he had expected.

They reached a poorly made house and went inside. It was originally just two huge rooms, but someone had broken one of them up with wooden walls. In the main room there was a wooden table and some bags of grain in the corner. There were a set of sturdy wooden chairs, and that was it. This was the 'family room.' There were 3 other rooms because of the wall, and they were all very small. There weren't actually doors, so if you were in the hall, you could see in them, but the walls prevented you from seeing into someone else's room while you were in yours. Alfred's room was the middle of these three, Allen's was the first, and Amelia's was last. Ludwig lived in a separate house as did Mattie and Matthieu. Of course the girl got the most privacy, since no one went all the way to her room without a reason. Alfred had a bit less privacy, and Allen got almost none since his room was at the beginning of the hall. But it worked. It was nice.

Alfred took Lovino into his room. There was a huge wad of what might have been hay mixed with mud or who knows what, covered by a thin blanket. Well, more like a sheet of fabric than a blanket. There was also a small wooden table where Alfred put his extra clothes when he had them. That was all that was in the small dirt-floor room. He turned around to Lovi and smiled brightly, showing it off. "This is where I live! What do you think?!" He smiled.

Lovino looked around for a minute. "It's really....homey. Not bad, Alfred." He sighed and removed the cloak, sitting down on what he figured was the bed. He reached up to touch the large crack on his face. "Sorry you have to look at this...."

"I just want you to be okay...." Alfred said. "Soooo.... you're going to be like that forever?" He asked. -I could get used to it, for your sake-

Lovino chuckled. "I'm going to be okay. We have amazing healing speed. Though it might take longer because I have a couple broken ribs now..." He didn't realize his breathing was wheezy until now, and it hurt like hell.

Alfred looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry..." _-This is all my fault-_ "...this is all my fault." _-I hope he can get better soon...-_ "I hope you heal quick enough then. Here, you can have my bed" He helped Lovi lay back on the thing with the sheet.

Lovino smiled and winced slightly as he was laid down. "Alfred it's okay...it's not your fault...I've been hurt worse before." Okay, so that was slightly a lie.

"I wish I could do something to make you heal faster..." Alfred pet his head, then he curled up on the floor.

Lovino sighed. "Well there is, but...I don't want to hurt you..."

Alfred furrowed his brows. "Hurt me?"

Lovino blushed slightly. "Ah....well.....drinking blood would help, but...you've given me too much already..."

Alfred stopped and thought for a moment. Finally he said, "If you do just a bit I should be okay. I recovered some on the journey…"

Lovino shook his head. "No, I can't do that to you. Maybe I'm a couple of days but I couldn't take any more right now..."

Alfred nodded. "Okay, I guess...." he curled up tighter on the floor. “Good night then!"

Lovino face palmed but then winced. "Alfred, there's plenty of room up here for the both of us."  
 _-I don't want to put any pressure on him-_ "Are you sure? I dunno, it's plenty comfortable down here..." _-Ow! At least it would be in wolf form, but I don't have enough space to do that in here-_

Lovino sighed. "Get up here and stop hurting yourself idiota...please?"

Alfred paused at the please. He sighed and got up, taking the space that wasn't pressed up against the walls. On order to stay on the bed, they had to press their bodies close together. Lovino gulped and shyly wrapped an arm around Alfred, pulling the man as close as possible. He was having a hard time restraining himself now that he could feel Alfred's heart beat and his blood moving through him. He shyly looked up at the other. "Is this...okay?"

Alfred's heart started beating faster. "Ah, yes, it's fantastic! I just... uh..." his face reddening.

Lovino blushed and felt his heart begin to beat. "Is everything alright?"

"I just... I really do love you... so... laying like this...." Alfred was really embarrassed.

Lovino's heart sped up. "Ah...uh...." he squeezed his eyes shut as they began to flash red. Shit, why?

Alfred pulled him closer, his heart speeding up. "It makes me happy... that I can lay with you... just us. Like, no weird werewolf or vampire things going on... just you and me..." he swallowed. "When we're like this... I can pretend we're just people...."

Lovino buried his head in Alfred's chest, whining slightly. "I wish I could do the same..."

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking down at the man whose head was nestled at his throat.

"I...I don't know...I thought I could wait but....being this close to you...and just you....it does something to me..." He let out a shaky breath and his tongue flicked out to lick at Alfred's pulse point.

Alfred blinked and his heartbeat skyrocketed. "Oh…okay... mmmnn...." he swallowed. He tightened his hands on Lovino's back. "You... you..." _-I just wish he liked me for me....-_

Lovino took a deep breath before speaking. "I think it's because it's you..." He didn't wait for a response before sinking his fangs in to the same spot, the marks not having time to heal before Alfred was bitten again.

"A-AH!!~" Alfred squealed, pulling Lovino closer. "Lov~" he whimpered as he held the man against him, gently rocking their hips together.

Almost immediately two heads popped over the entrance as his brother and sister heard the noise and started spying.  
Lovino growled possessively as one of his hands reached up to tilt Alfred's head to the side, giving Lovi more room but unknowingly giving the other two a better view.

Allen's eyes widened as he whispered to his sister. "Well, you DID want to see..."  
Amelia nodded. "Animals are so cool! It seems he really does drink blood..." she whispered back. _-I wonder how that works....-_

Alfred whined and started licking Lovino's ear again, since that was all he could reach. When Lovino tilted his head, he was able to sink his own teeth into the vampire’s neck. Lovino broke the bite to throw his head back slightly and let out a moan of his own before biting back harder into the same spot, the first mouthful of blood causing the crack on his face to fuse back together, no scarring or sign he was even hurt.

Allen's eyes widened more. "Damn, I didn't even think that could work..."

Alfred ran his hands up Lovino's body, inadvertently grinding their hips together. He couldn't help it... it just felt so... right.  
Lovino broke the bite again to pull them both up sitting, and Lovino crawled into Alfred's lap so he was straddling him. He kissed Alfred roughly, some blood transferring onto the blond's lips before be bit into his neck again.

Allen blushed. "Jeez....so Alfred's pretty serious, huh?"  
Amelia nodded. "Apparently. It's actually... it's actually kinda hot," she admitted.

"Mmmnggh!!" Alfred started growling and scrabbling at his back. He would leave long claw marks for a bit, but they would disappear soon enough. "Lov...." he clawed at his arms too, moaning quietly. He was beginning to get used to the feeling of blood leaving, and it was beginning to give him a euphoric sensation.  
Soon enough Lovino felt his ribs fuse back together with a relieved sigh. He pulled his fangs away and licked the wound closed, undoing the buttons on Alfred's shirt.

Allen gulped. "Think they're gonna do it?"  
Amelia shrugged. "I sure hope so," she went back to watching.

Alfred let himself be undressed slowly, and it took all of his effort to not just shred Lovino's clothes into pieces. He growled possessively, licking and sucking at his neck.   
Lovino tossed Alfred's shirt aside and quickly stripped out of his own top, nails dragging down the muscled chest.

Allen was about to speak again when an angry quiet voice sounded from behind them. "And what exactly are you two watching?" Ludwig's blue eyes glared down at the two of them.  
Allen and Amelia immediately jumped in front of the door to try to cover for their brother. "Ah, um... well you see, we were just checking on Alfred to make sure the vampire didn't kill and eat him or anything, and we've figured out that there is no possibility of Alfred getting hurt so it's good now everyone can go back to sleep," they started babbling, forgetting to be quiet.

Alfred looked up immediately with an ice blue fire burning in his eyes. "What--!!" _-the hell is going on!?-_ His thoughts finished for him, snapping angrily.

Lovino perked up slightly at the noises but was in too much of a daze from the pleasure of being bitten. He laid his head in the crook of Alfred's neck and began to nuzzle the area.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and pushed past the two. "Don't joke with me, I smell blood." He walked into the room and his expression darkened. "Alfred, what in the hell are you doing?!"

Alfred growled, trying to cover up Lovino's body with his hands. He didn't want anyone to see but himself, even if it was only his back. "I'm kissing Lovino, is that a problem?!" He growled, showing off his bloody sharp teeth to Ludwig.

Ludwig's eyes widened. Alfred had never been dominant before, he didn't know if this was going to turn into a problem... "Alfred, are you seriously thinking about mating with this thing?!"

Alfred growled louder and clutched him closer. "I love him!" He spat at Ludwig. "He's mine! And you won't take him from me!" He growled. 

"Actually..." A small voice popped up. "I think Ludwig is j...jealous of you, Alfred." Mattie's small voice interjected. When had he gotten there?

Ludwig turned to face the smallest one. "What? What in the world are you talking about Matthew?! There's no way in hell!"

"I got another vision," Mattie piped up nervously. "And you were kissing Lovino, Ludwig. And he had a mating mark on his neck...." He said quietly, looking at his hands. 

Alfred nearly screeched, laying Lovino on his bed and standing up and stalking over to Ludwig. He let out a howl and jumped on him, slamming all his weight and muscle into him, knocking him to the ground. This Alfred was unlike any Alfred they had seen before, besides when he was on his blood lust.... and this was him in human form. He dug his fingers, well, his claws now, into Ludwig's shoulders. "You will NOT touch him, he is MINE!" He spat, looking at him with almost crazed eyes.

Amelia gasped and took three steps back, pulling on Allen's sleeve.   
Mattie just flattened himself against the wall, his eyes flitting between Ludwig, Alfred, and Lovino.  
Allen gulped and stood in front of his sister, backing away as well.  
Ludwig gulped, slightly afraid. A dominant possessive werewolf was not one to mess with. "Alfred, calm down, he could be wrong!"

"Mattie's never wrong!" He growled. 

"Mattie, are you sure it was Lovino? And not someone else?" Amelia asked. 

"Well who else could it be? He was a vampire and he had a curly piece of hair like Lovino's...." Mattie squeaked.

Alfred did not ease his grip on Ludwig. He had a full set of werewolf teeth now, the size very disproportionate to his face. He looked like... a monster. It was terrifying. He looked up at Mattie. **"WHAT SIDE WAS HIS HAIR CURL ON?!"**

Mattie was taken aback by the question. "Wha...what?"

Matt had walked in and stepped in front of Mattie. "Alfred, what the hell do you mean?!"

Ludwig growled and struggled. "I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

“LOVINO HAS **BROTHERS**!" Alfred screeched. He tried to calm himself down, but kept Ludwig in his grip. "If the curl was in a different place than Lovino's, then it's his BROTHER Ludwig is going to mate with, not my Lovino..." He growled. 

He got his teeth dangerously close to Ludwig's neck. "But if you DO try to take Lovino from me, I SWEAR that you will be... _removed_ .... from this pack." He got those horrifying jaws even closer. "Maybe even this world, pops...."   
He left a huge claw mark down Ludwig's face and then stood up, walking back over to the bed and letting his face go back to almost normal. He picked Lovino up and kissed him deeply. He looked up at everyone. "Get out of my room!" He spat at them, before moving his head down and biting Lovino's shoulder again.

Allen quickly dragged Amelia out, and Matt took Mattie's hand and did the same. Ludwig pushed himself off the ground and stared at Alfred for a second before turning and leaving.

The wounds from earlier on Lovino's neck had already begun to heal, and he let out a loud moan as Alfred's teeth dug into his skin again. Alfred was a lot more furious now, and he ripped Lovino's pants off, shredding them in pieces on the floor. He set Lovino back on his lap, grinding their hips together almost as if he was proving to himself that Lovino really was his. The small Italian was shaking now as he tangled his hands in Alfred's hair and pulled slightly. He kissed the blond as hard as he could before he pulled away, a deep blush on his face. "A-Alfred...I...."

"Yes?" He asked, going and palming the front of the Italian's underwear. He'd never done this before, but his big brother had told him enough about it that he knew what to do. He got a very clear mental image of what they were about to do and he sunk his teeth into the Italian's neck again, waiting for him to speak.

Lovino moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Alfred's hand. "Ah! I...love you...love you Alfred..." He felt his heartbeat skyrocket at the words, his eyes flashing between glowing red and bright yellow in his affection for the werewolf.

Alfred's heart nearly exploded at the joy he felt. He pressed their mouths together as he ripped Lovino's underwear off and discarded them onto the ground. He tossed Lovino onto the makeshift bed and pulled off his own garments. He was half up and took both of their members in his large hands. "I love you so much... Oh Lovi... baby..." He moaned, stroking them.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Alfred and scraped his nails down his back. "Alfred, god, please, it's so hot...it hurts..." He leaned up and sank his fangs into Alfred's neck again, not for the blood, but to show affection the best way he could.

Alfred moaned and slid his fingers into the only entrance Lovino had. He started moving them, shivering slightly at what he was going to do. "Lovino...." He moaned quietly, stroking them more.

Lovino pulled his fangs out and let the blood drip down from the wound. He licked up the small trails, letting some drip down his chin before he fell back onto the bed, panting and showing Alfred everything he had to give. Alfred bent his head down and sucked on Lovino's member, which was smaller than he anticipated, but it was beautiful to him all the same. He stopped licking after a few moments to go down and lick at Lovino's little hole, wanting to almost devour him. Lovino arched his back and dug his hands into the sheet that covered Alfred's bed, the blond's name spilling from his lips as his eyes finally stayed the glowing red. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his heart was beating so fast. His parents had told him about how it would feel with someone he loved. When he did it with Flavio, it didn't feel as good at all. Alfred pushed his tongue inside as far as he could, swirling the muscle around. It didn't taste anything like he was expecting; it tasted clean. He pulled out after a moment and replaced his tongue with his fingers, panting a bit. Lovino's hands were gripping so hard at the sheet, his knuckles were turning white, mouth not even able to form coherent words as Alfred fingered him.

Outside the small house, Allen and Amelia were sitting next to the part of the wall closest to Alfred's room. Allen had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating on the noises Lovino was making. "I think he's doing what I taught him. Good."

Amelia had her ear pressed up against the wall trying to listen better. "Gosh that sounds hot... I wonder what their faces look like..." She said, wiggling. "Goodness, it kinda makes me wanna get knotted..." She remarked, wiggling her butt a bit uncomfortably. 

Allen blushed and looked over to his sister. "And you think I'm bad....I've taught you well." He gave her a big toothy grin.

She blushed a bit and gave him a snarky smile in return. "Oh, you've taught me alright, big brother," She smirked back at him. "More than a thing or two," She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him teasingly before pulling away. "Am I right?" She teased. 

Allen growled slightly before pinning Amelia to the ground and nipping her neck. "Damn right."

She moaned quietly and then smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck again, kissing him and then pulling her face away. "Allen, honey, I think I could use some extra lessons," She teased, lapping at his neck loudly.

Allen growled again and ran his hands down her hips. "I think I can handle that..." He teasingly played with the hem of her dress, pushing it up slightly and rubbing her inner thigh.

She moaned and shivered slightly, the cold night air hitting her where she was sensitive. She groaned a bit, running her hands through his hair and up the drooping cowlick he had.  
He let out a moan mixed with a growl and pushed her dress up past her hips and pulled her underwear down, rubbing her already soaked entrance with his fingers.

She moaned and shivered as the cool air hit her hot entrance. "Mmnng, Allen~" She groaned, lifting her legs up and running her ankles up his body.

Allen groaned and pushed his pants down, stroking himself a couple of times before pushing her knees up to her shoulders and sliding inside her with a moan.

She made a sound somewhere between a moan and a yelp, feeling him go all the way inside almost immediately. She clawed at his shoulders. "Fuck.... Allen~!" She whined.

He didn't wait before he pulled out and immediately thrusted back inside, burying his fangs in her shoulder with a loud growl.

She moaned, her hair getting soiled in the dirt below her, but she didn't care. She moaned loudly, not caring at the moment who could hear, since it was the middle of the night and no one would be outside. "Good.....so...good..." she kept moaning as he fit inside her perfectly.

He pushed his knees so they were under her back, her bottom half lifting higher so her knees hung loosely by her shoulders. He began slamming himself into her and panting, tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth.

She was panting by this point too, saliva running down her cheek. She groaned loudly. "Allen... ha...haaa...." After a bit, they seemed to resemble more animals than people as they moved so quickly. Amelia was trying to contain her sounds as she was hit over and over again and everything felt so, so good...

Some parts of Allen had turned wolf like and he had sprouted ears and a tail. His forearms and calves were covered in fur and his nails had turned to claws as he fucked his sister into the ground over and over. Each time it grew harder and harder to push in because of his growing knot. Amelia whimpered like a puppy, her ears having grown as well. She had a bit of fur on her face and her arms were soft and fluffy. One ankle and foot had begun to change, as her legs bounced and drooped with her brother's movements. "Allen!" She grunted. She could barely take it anymore...

Allen couldn't form words any more, the only sounds he could produce were growls and groans. He bit hard on her shoulder as the knot finally caught and he thrusted as well as he could a couple more times before letting out a feral snarl and releasing himself inside her.

She moaned as her release came and mixed with his inside of her. She panted, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as she pulled him up for a kiss.

He gave her a sloppy kiss, coming down from his high as he slowly changed back to his human form and nearly collapsed on top of her.

She moaned and let all of her limbs drop into the dirt. "Haaaaggh...haa...haa..." She let her body slowly relax.

Once he could breathe properly again, Allen moved to carefully wrap his arms around his sister and stand up, carrying her over to the nearest steam to wash the both of them off.

 

Alfred slipped in two more fingers, using four now. He growled possessively at the sight of Lovino splayed before him. "Ooh, Lovi..." He proceeded to send him dirty mental images.

Lovino was flushed red all over, his cock twitching at the pictures flowing through his mind. "A-Alfreeeed! Stooooop!" He bit his lip hard as he felt his cock begin to leak precum.

Alfred smirked and pulled all of his fingers out. "Is that what you wanted me to stop?" He asked.

Lovino whined and wiggled his hips, arching his back in a begging manner. "No! Please, give me more of that! Just....stop giving me pictures in my head!"

The pictures stopped as Alfred sealed them off with a kiss. "So... you only want my fingers then? Not the other thing?" He rubbed himself, fully hard now.

Lovino moaned, eyes full blown with lust. He reached down under his legs and spread himself open, his legs as wide as he could get them. "Alfred, please....fuck me...."

Alfred's eyes burned bright blue and he lined himself up. "It might still hurt a bit... I'm sorry..." He groaned quietly, looking at his lover.

Lovino smiled and ran a hand lovingly down Alfred's cheek. "It's okay....as long as it's you..."

Alfred leaned over and kissed him and then sunk his teeth into Lovino's shoulder to distract him as he slowly slid himself in. Lovino cried out in pain and fisted the bed sheet again. His toes curled as the burning slowly spread through his while body, and that caused a few tears to slip from his eyes. Alfred made a small yelp. "Damn it... Lovi... calm down! Relax! It will hurt less..."

Lovi blinked up at him, teeth releasing his lip as he pulled Alfred down into a searing kiss, before sinking his fangs into Alfred's neck once more. Alfred couldn't move in any farther until he relaxed, so he paused and waited, kissing him back and then groaning loudly. After a minute of biting, he removed his fangs to let the blood drip again. He gulped and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready again."

Alfred nodded and kissed him, slowly beginning to push the rest of the way in. He winced a bit but kept going. Lovino gradually relaxed and let some of Alfred's blood drip onto his face and upper chest.   
His eyes were half lidded as Alfred was half way in and he traced a finger through the blood drops, smearing them across his chest. Alfred licked his lips as he watched the blood and pushed himself even farther in. He was almost there... Lovino moaned loudly and licked his finger, smearing some of the blood on his lips. "Alfred...just shove the rest in, please...."

Alfred nodded and took Lovino's hips, pulling him up the entire rest of the way. He felt like he could barely move in the tight space, but he was trying his best. Lovino let out a yelp as he felt himself completely stretched and filled. It felt so weird but so...amazing. He returned the kiss but after a minute broke it to run his hands along the large bump in his stomach from Alfred's size. Alfred groaned as he bit into Lovino's shoulder once more, pulling out a bit and thrusting in again. "Nngh, Lovi...." he moaned loudly. “You feel so goooood...." he moaned.

Lovino let out a long moan as Alfred began thrusting. "Shit, Alfred....I didn't think Feli was telling the truth when he said you were this big but gaaaaaaah...it's amazing..."

"Am I big?" Alfred asked, huffing quietly. "I thought... this size... was average..." he said, shaking his head. He let some moans spill from his mouth as he started thrusting faster into him.

"Hnaaaaa...I guess....this is normal for werewolves...but not for us..." He growled slightly and reached up, digging his nails into Alfred's biceps.

"Mmnnngg," Alfred groaned, naturally picking up his pace. He held Lovino's hips and pulled them up in an attempt to get deeper as he brought him to meet each thrust.

Lovino lifted his legs to rest them on Alfred's shoulders, allowing the man to get as deep as possible inside him. His eyes were still the constant red glow, but he didn't have the urge to feed right now. All he wanted was more of Alfred. He pulled the blond down to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. Alfred met his kiss, a bit sloppy, but the sentiment was there nonetheless. All he cared about was the man underneath him finally understanding the full depth of his love. He felt something beginning to swell, and realized what it was. But it was much different than what he was expecting it to be like. Lovino's moans grew louder near the end of the sound as Alfred's knot began swelling and catching slightly. "Ha! Alfred! Wh-what is that?"  
"Ah... It's um... a knot...." he explained. "It’s um... to guarantee that our mates get... pregnant..." he explained.

Lovino blushed even more (if that was possible) and gulped. "A-ah...okay..." He didn't look Alfred in the eyes due to embarrassment but arched his back in pleasure when Alfred thrusted in at a certain angle to his prostate. He nearly screamed as his body twitched violently. 

Alfred grunted and kept it up at the same spot as the best he could, but it got harder and harder to move, eventually he couldn't move much more, and he shuddered once, thick cum filling the tiny space inside the Italian’s body.

Lovino moaned loudly and scraped his nails down Alfred's back as he was filled even more, his stomach swelling with Alfred's cum. The heat and pressure pushed him over the edge as he let out a scream of Alfred's name before he exploded, spraying over the both of their chests.

Alfred groaned a bit, trying to keep himself from just collapsing on top of him. He stroked Lovino’s hair and kissed him. _-You okay Lovi?-_

Lovino let out a soft moan as he blinked, trying to regain his normal vision. "I'm wonderful..." his eyes faded from red back to gold as he smiled up at Alfred, full blown love now in his eyes.

Alfred smiled at the look, bending down and kissing him. "I love you so much...." he kissed him over and over again, unable to stop.

Lovino tried his best to return the kisses but ended up just laying his head back for Alfred to kiss his neck. "I love you too...you're so warm..."

Alfred kissed him until he couldn't anymore. _-Are.... Are you mine now?-_

Lovino smiled and pulled Alfred's face down into his chest, his heartbeat still steady. "Yes. I'm yours."

Alfred snuggled his face into Lovino's chest for a moment, but then he had to lay completely beside him because of the knot. He hugged him close on the makeshift bed. It now had a crack in it, but whatever. He kissed him more. _-Good-_

Lovino laid his head on Alfred's chest and fell asleep, dreaming of only happy things.


	7. Swords and Swiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long and junk, it would have been double this length if we didn't stop it there ^^;
> 
> ALSO LONG TIME NO UPDATE I'M SO SORRY COLLEGE AND WHATNOT IS STRESSFUL

Lovino slept into the afternoon and was being shaken awake by someone. He groaned and swatted their hand away. "Ugh. Five more minutes." 

"Oi, wake up!" Amelia said, shaking his shoulder. "It's already noon you gotta get up for work!" She informed him. 

Lovino sat up and yawned, stretching his naked body still covered in a few scratches and bite marks from last night. "Well good morning to you too. Do you see my clothes anywhere in here?" 

"Ah... here's your shirt... you don't have pants or underwear anymore, sorry" _-Wow, Allen's dick is a lot bigger than Lovino's... looks like I'm the lucky one.-_

Lovino groaned. "Our anatomy is based off of a human's, while your wolf DNA makes it proportional to your body size like a plain wolf." He groaned again and slid his shirt on. "Alfred I'm going to kill you, those were my only pants!" 

Amelia chuckled. "Alfred's already on his way to get you new pants, don't worry," she said. 

Lovino sighed in relief and poked at his now empty stomach. Man, last night was amazing...but he was still going to kill Alfred over those pants. Alfred came back and smiled. "Hey Lov-Melia!?" Lovino looked up at Alfred and shrugged. "Used to a girl seeing me naked. Eliza pretty much raised us, remember? It's no big deal." 

Alfred growled. "It's not that she's a girl..." he pointed out of his room. “I'll talk to you later!" _-It's just that now you’re mine and I don't want anyone to know how perfect you look....-_

Lovino blushed and shyly looked down, pulling his shirt down as much as he could over his lap. "I can't be THAT good looking..." 

"Ooh, but you are!" Alfred said, nuzzling him. "Also, I got Mattie to start making you new pants." 

Lovino nuzzled back. "You didn't have to do that, I'm sure you guys could have used the materials for something more important." 

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Well, we can't have you walking around town with your privates hanging out, now can we?" He bopped him on the head. _-Besides, I'm the only one who's allowed to see those-_

"Jeez, someone's possessive~" Lovino chuckled. He tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed, but winced slightly. "What the hell? Why am I hurting so badly?" 

Alfred scratched his head. "Ah, well, you got knotted last night.... so ah... that happens..." 

Lovino's blush darkened. Shit, that's right they...had sex last night..."Ah...my body's...just not used to that kind of feeling..." 

Alfred blinked up at him. "Oh…ah... so was it your first time then?" He asked, scratching his head, a bit red faced. The thought that he was Lovino's first made him pretty happy. 

Lovino scratched his head embarrassed. "Well, actually...." He cleared his throat. "I've done it once before this...” 

Alfred paused. "Wha…really?" He said, feeling his heart crack right down the middle. _-So he loved someone else before me....And he moved on from them... like he will from me...-_

Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not anything like that...ah...it was with Flavio. That perverted idiot convinced me to sleep with him when I came of age..." 

Alfred just felt like his heart stopped even more. He forced himself to breathe correctly. _-ah, I see. That's... normal? -_ Then _-how could you mate with someone and not love them?-_

Lovino sighed again. "Alfred, you can have sex without love. Some people even do to for work. Things are much more different than you know." 

"Work? Wait... huh? What do you mean?" He felt like his brain was going to break. _-How... what!?-_ He couldn't fathom the idea. It was culture shock. 

Lovino groaned. "You're so innocent..." he pulled Alfred down into a hug and stroked his back. 

Alfred started crying on him. "That's.... that's so messed up...." 

He ran his hands through the soft blond hair. "I know, dear, but the world is a cruel and bitter place. Trust me, I know..." 

He kept crying. "Why... I wanna help those people.... you said it was a job? How?" He questioned. 

He had to think for a minute. "Well....women all work in this one building that can also serve food and drinks, and the men pay them for sex. Sometimes it's just a job people have to do, it's the only work they can find." 

Alfred sobbed more. "That's _horrible_...! Why doesn't someone help them!?" 

Lovino rubbed Alfred's back, trying to calm him. "Either people don't care or they don't have the money or resources. My family has been trying to erase poverty from our city for centuries, but we can never really get rid of it." 

Alfred sat up. "I'm going to help them!" He said determinedly. 

Lovino laughed and kissed Alfred's forehead. "Good luck with that amore mio." 

_-I was being serious...-_ Alfred frowned. He looked away. _-Anyways, I'm going to go check on Mattie...-_

Lovino nodded. "Okay..." He felt a bit bad and felt like he hurt Alfred's feelings, at least that's what he was getting from the emotions coming off of him. Alfred kissed his head and stood up to leave. As Alfred was about to walk out, Matt and all of his burliness bumped into him. "Oh, here you are. Mattie finished those pants and wanted me to bring them over, eh." He handed Alfred the patch worked fabric and smiled at Lovi. "Fun night, eh?" 

Alfred beamed. "Yeah! Lovi let me mate with him!" He beamed, taking the pants. They were a crisscross of random brown shapes, some slightly different shapes that would be knee length on the short vampire. "Wow, these ones are nice, they actually have a draw string and everything! He usually doesn't do that!" He beamed and turned to Lovi. "You're real lucky!" He smiled. _-Mattie probably wanted to impress him.-_

Lovino smiled. "Just as long as I have pants, anything is fine." He looked over to Matt. "Tell Mattie I said thank you." The burly man nodded and waved at Alfred before giving him a thumbs up and leaving. Alfred smiled. "Good, you have pants; now you can come to work with me!" 

Lovino raised an eyebrow as he got dressed. "You work?" 

Alfred blinked. "Of course I work. What else would I do?" 

Lovino shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't really worked much in my life aside from helping my grandfather with construction and Flavio with gardening." 

Alfred shrugged. "I guess you didn't have too. But we need to get food somehow," he said, smiling a bit. It was just how things worked for them. Lovino nodded and stood, wincing a bit at the pain below his waist. "Well, I'd like to help as much as I can while I'm here." 

Alfred smiled. "You don't have to strain yourself I guess. I forgot about your soreness... just uh, wait here, I'll be back around night, okay? " 

Lovino shook his head. "No way, I'm coming to help and I won't hear another thing about it." He leaned up and gave Alfred a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the small house. Alfred smiled and changed into his normal peasant clothes. He took him across their small little dirt village to a small, crooked shop that was kind of dark inside. "This is where I work," he explained. He stepped in and let Lovino follow. "Basche, I'm here," he called. "Sorry about missing before, I was visiting someone in another town, but I'm back now." 

Lovino's eyes easily adjusted to the change of light as he looked around, standing close to Alfred in the unfamiliar space. "So what do you do here?" 

A small blond man came out of the corner of the shop. "Damn it Alfred I needed you yesterday to help me finish up the sword for that Stefan guy!" The man was obviously agitated. "Who's that over there? Not a troublemaker I hope, you know I don't do conflict." 

Alfred said, "Basche, this is Lovino, a friend of mine. He wants to help work today," he explained. "Lovino, this is Basche Svingli, the town’s best and only blacksmith," he said. Lovino looked the man up and down, still staying close to Alfred. "It's a pleasure." His hand was lightly gripping the back of Alfred's shirt. Why was he so protective right now? 

Basche ‘humphed’ at him and turned around. "Alfred, just get to work on that halberd, and show him the ropes while you're at it. I don't have the time." And he went to work elsewhere. 

Lovino rolled his eyes. Oh great, one of these guys. He turned to Alfred. "I've done something like this before, how much left is there?" 

"Well, this one is actually an English halberd, so of course it's going to be a lot heavier on the end than some of the things we make. I'm working on the shaft now. Here, I'll show you." Lovino followed Alfred through his steps and picked up the information pretty easily. He smiled as he watched Alfred work, the blond seeming to enjoy his job. After a few hours, he noticed Alfred was slowing down a bit. He remembered it had been a while since he had eaten. "Hey, are you hungry? I can go grab you some food I brought." 

Alfred blinked. "You brought food?" He wiped his forehead with his forearm, but his entire body was coated in so much sweat it didn't matter. He hefted up a huge iron block. "What kind of food?" He asked, balancing it on his shoulder. 

Lovino chuckled. "I brought you and your family plenty of meats. I'll be right back with some, okay?" He kissed Alfred's forehead before winking and leaving the building. 

While Lovi was gone, Alfred wiped off some more sweat. "Hey, uh... Basche? Is it okay if I uhm... take a break and eat today?" He asked. He had never done it before, and didn't have the heart to tell Lovi eating just generally wasn't something they did at work.... 

The blond poked his head out of the boiler room where he was smelting. "You actually _have_ food? How much do you have done?" Alfred showed him his progress. He was nearly finished, he just had a couple of things that needs soldering. "Just a bit more sweating and it's done!" Alfred said as he proffered it. 

Basche looked at the piece and nodded. "Okay, good. Finish the sweating then eat. After that it needs to be heated again, sanded, sharpened, and the polished and you'll be done."

Alfred nodded. "Thank you sir!" He smiled and began the soldering process with renewed vigor. Lovino returned shortly, grumbling as he entered the building with a small bag. "Is everyone here always such a pervert?" 

Alfred looked up at him, confused. "What? What do you mean?" 

Lovino sat the bag down on a table. "Some idiot blond guy tried to feel me up and flirt with me." 

Alfred growled a bit. "Was he human? Did you stab him in the eye?" 

Lovino pulled out two cooked steaks and set them on a small cloth for Alfred. "Sí, he was human. And no, I didn't." 

Alfred's eyes widened. "Woah, this is amazing Lovi!" He said as he saw them. 

He chuckled and sat down on a small stool. "It's the same thing you had at my house. Eliza cooked a lot and made sure it wouldn't go bad." 

Basche peeked his head around the corner, soot on his face. "Alfred, are you finished eating ye- what in the world are _those_?" His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the food. 

As Alfred opened his mouth to speak, the pocket on the brown satchel he carried popped open as if pushed by two little hands. A very tiny woman with even tinier wings flew up towards them and landed on the cloth. "Oooh! I've never seen food like this before!" She chimed like a bell. 

Lovino's eyes widened. He knew she was in there the entire time because he had heard her thinking. He smiled at her gave her a small wave. Basche immediately started freaking out and pushed the two out of the way. "Lilli I told you not to come out of the bag! You know you can't let mortals see you!" In his panic, Alfred's boss had begun to sprout horns and his bottom canines had started growing upward. Alfred nearly fell backward, almost slipping and dropping the sharp end of the halberd on his head. "B...Boss! You're a... a....!" He stuttered and swallowed. "What...what are you?" 

Lovino face palmed. "He's a troll. I've never seen one before, only heard stories from my grandfather and father. And this little one" He ran his pinky finger softly over her hair. "Is a fae, isn't she?" He looked up to Basche with a knowing smile. Alfred blinked. "Oh, I know of Fae!" He said, looking at her closely. 

"My specialty is flowers!" She piped up proudly, though her voice was small like her body. 

"Mr. Zvingli, all this time we've worked together and you never told me you were magic?" He asked. 

Basche's eyes widened. "How do you know about creatures like us?" 

He turned to Lovi. "So I guess you figured it out with your magical vampire mind powers?" He asked. 

The now horned man looked over to Lovino. "Vampire? What's one of your class doing in a place like this?" 

Lovino chuckled as Lilli played with his bangs. "Long story." Lilli moved over to Alfred and sat on his hair. She grabbed onto his cowlick to retain her balance on the taller boy. "Nya!" He cried in surprise as his wolf ears popped up like springs. Basche dropped the small block of iron he had been holding. "Alfred, what the hell?! You've been magic this whole time and didn't tell me? Bring me the sword you're working on so I can kill you with it!" 

Lovino chuckled at the cute noise Alfred had made and reached over to scratch at his ears. "Don't you have lunch to finish?" 

Alfred's ears twitched at the scratching and he put all of his weight on one leg, the other one kicking at the air as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. "Nyaaahhhh...." he said, his floppy mouth drooling as fur started growing on his arms and his tail started emerging. He felt so good he didn't even recognize what his boss had said... Lovino bit his lip to stifle laughter as he stopped the scratching. "Come on, idiota, eat your lunch and get back to work." He shoved the cloth with the steaks in front of his face. 

Alfred nodded and took a steak in his paws (wait, when did those appear?) and began munching on it happily. "Mmng, it's good!" He said, mouth full of steak. Lilli landed on Basche's shoulder as he retreated to the back on the shop. She held on to a piece of his hair like a leash and started singing cutely, patting her knee with her hand as her head tilted back and forth. Lovino shook his head with a small smile and took Alfred's nearly finished piece over to the furnace, setting it in the stone inside and fanning the flames. He figured he could do the work while Alfred was taking a break. Alfred finished relatively quickly, and began working on the voulge gisarm he'd started as a side job while he waited on the halberd. He beamed up at Lovino, and he wiped some sweat off of him. "You okay over there Lov?" 

Lovino pulled the piece out of the furnace and looked up at Alfred, breathing slightly heavy. "Yeah I'm fine." Not really. Vampires were very susceptible to fire and such, so the stuff was getting to him. He was very careful as he hammered at the hot metal to finish the final shaping and dipped it in the water, the steam causing his lungs to burn. "Hey, you shouldn't stand so close to the water," Alfred said, moving to pull Lovino slightly father away. "The steam'll getcha" he said, holding him gently around the waist. 

Lovino blushed. "Thanks..." He coughed slightly and wiggled out of Alfred's grasp, taking the piece over to a different table to be sanded. Alfred smiled and watched Lovi as he worked. _-He looks like he's struggling... I won't ask him to come work with me again...-_ Alfred thought. 

Lovino sighed as he began meticulously sanding the piece. "Alfred I'm fine. It's just the fire." 

Alfred nodded. "I'm sorry... I should have thought of that..." he said, feeling downcast as he looked down at his own work. 

Lovino smiled over at him, blowing the sanding shavings off of the metal and grabbing a soft rag and rubbing some pumice stone on it. He began polishing the piece with great concentration. "It's fine, really." 

Alfred wiped the sweat off of his brow again and got back to work. "I don't work here every day, you know. My other work is different..." 

After he was finished, he gently blew the rest of the ground pumice off and smiled at it, holding it over to Alfred. "How's this, amore?" 

Alfred nodded, trying to stifle his chuckle. Lovi had really tried, and it wasn't too bad.... but it was far from the expert level. Alfred would have to redo the entire handle next time he came to the shop. He smiled and patted Lovino on the shoulder. "It looks great, Lov. Just set it over there," he said, never stopping his smile. He even managed to keep himself from thinking about its faults so Lovi wouldn't know. Lovino sighed and wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead. "Okay....I think I need to go stand outside, I'm starting to get too hot." He stood and quickly made his way out of the shop door to lean against a nearby tree. Alfred nodded and just kept on working. 

A tall blonde man was leaning against a nearby shop with his elbows resting on a wood plank that was jutting out. He had a bored expression. He looked up when he heard footsteps and got a huge smirk when he saw Lovino. He went up to him and licked his neck from behind. He spun away before he could get hit or something. He leaned against the wall of the blacksmith. "Hello again, Beautiful." 

Lovino squeaked and turned around with a glare, face flushed red. "Oh jeez, not you again. For the last time, no means no." 

Mathias just laughed. "Come on baby, you look like the kind of guy who likes blondes!" He smirked. 

Lovino blushed more and sort of curled in on himself, a bit of self-defense. "I do, but not you! Now go away!" 

Mathias ran his finger up Lovino's arm. "Oh, but you don't want me to do that baby, I'm the only one keeping you alive right now." He prompted. He leaned to whisper into Lovi's ear. "The hunters know your secret, vampire boy" he said, before licking his ear and pulling back. 

Lovi gasped and glanced around for a minute before lowering his voice. "I thought the hunter society had no qualms with my family....and I haven't done a damned thing wrong, so you're full of shit!" His eyes began to darken until they were nearly black, a growl coming from the back of his throat. 

Mathias shook his head. "It's not the Society. We’re freelancers," he said. "We work only for bounty, and to erase future possible threats," he added. "But mostly for money. We’re pretty bad guys. Attractive, but bad." 

Lovino groaned. "Of course you're one of them. I don't need any trouble from the likes of you or your friends!" He turned to go back inside, but something very high pitched that right now only Lovi could hear began playing. He stopped and nearly collapsed against the wall of the building, glaring up at the blond. "Cheap...shot..." He tried to cover his ears, but the sound had already made him dizzy. Inside the shop, Alfred was starting to get worried. He set stuff down and started cleaning his hands, he wanted to go outside to check on Lovi. 

Mathias pulled him into a hug and helped cover his ears. "Come on baby, I can make all your bad feelings go away~" 

Lovino groaned at the contact with Mathias, but couldn't do much and sighed a bit in relief when some of the noise was muffled further. He relaxed slightly into the other man, his eyes fluttering closed. Alfred was still drying his hands with a cloth as he came out, but dropped it when he saw Lovino leaning into another man's embrace. "Lovino? Wha...what..!?" _-Lovino!? What are you...!?-_

Lovino looked up at Alfred, pained expression on his face. "Alfred, this is the pervert I was telling you about earlier. He has friends. Friends have a...a whistle...." 

Alfred didn't quite understand what he meant, but he growled loudly and ripped the other blond off, skidding him into the dirt before wrapping himself around Lovi protectively and glaring. Mathias looked shocked from the ground. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

Lovino groaned and clamped his hands over his ears. "Remember what I told you about high pitched noises?" He groaned and went limp onto Alfred, his head pounding and nausea nearly over coming him. "Be careful. These are freelance hunters we're dealing with." 

Alfred growled and covered Lovino's hands over his ears with his own rather large hands. "Why are you guys doing this? Just leave him alone!" 

Mathias laughed. "Protective are we? What are you? You're not a vampire, but you're something." He took a couple steps closer. "We're just trying to prevent future problems, and I get a bad feeling from this cutie here." 

Alfred growled. "I'm a person, just like Lovi here, so just back off!" He stepped backwards with his lover tightly in his arms. 

"If you are a person, what would a vampire use you for other than a food bank?" Mathias reached around on his belt and pulled out a silver knife. "I already know what he is, you don't wanna cause any commotion for everyone else in town to see, do you?" 

Alfred growled again and turned, shoving Lovino into the safety of the blacksmith building. _\- Go to Basche! -_

To Matthias, he turned and screamed loudly, "Oh GOD! HELP! A stranger to the village has come to attack us! He must be a bandit or vagabond! He's got a knife against me!" The people of the village started pouring out of their houses and surrounding them at the plea of Alfred's familiar voice. Some of the people were supernatural, but most were ordinary humans who came out with wood axes and saws and various weapons they knew how to use. Mathias gulped and gritted his teeth as Lovino stumbled inside the small shop, Basche peeking his head out. The hunter frowned and stuck the knife back into its sheath under his jacket. He looked over to the small town square and shook his head to a tan man with dark hair and a bandage across his nose. He sighed and the small whistle fell from his lips. The villagers started jostling Matthias angrily. "Who do ye think ye are?" 

"Get out of our town!" 

"Bloody vagabonds! 

_"Verpiss dich!”_ and so on. Alfred pointed at Matthias and joined the crowd with, _"Sprich nicht mit mir, du verrückter Mann!"_

"Ja!" Someone said, putting their hands on Alfred's shoulder comfortingly, it was someone who was a friend of his mother’s. Mathias rolled his eyes and motioned for another man to follow as he turned and started walking. The darker man groaned and walked through the crowd, making eye contact with Alfred as he walked past and into the woods. Some people came up and patted Alfred reassuringly. "Thanks for alerting us mate," 

"We'll 'ave yer back yet," 

" ‘Twarnt no one ye need tuh be worrying about lad, ee was just a coward ee was," 

_"Keine sorge.”_

Lovino peeked his head out of the building as Basche went back inside. "Alfred? Is it safe?" 

Alfred nodded and looked to Lovi. "They are gone now," he said as the crowd began dispersing. 

The Italian sighed in relief. "Okay....I'm going back home. Hunters like those are stubborn. I don't need them coming after you, so I'll leave." He started walking past Alfred toward his house to gather his things. 

Alfred grabbed his hand. "No, Lovi, please don't go... I couldn't bear it if you left..." _-The Hunters know that I'm not human too!-_

"Please don't leave me," _-I need to be there to protect him.-_

"Stay beside me," _-I can't lose him.-_

"Please," **-PLEASE-** **"PLEASE!!"** _-Please God don't leave me-_

"Lovi?" _-Please, I don't think I could live…-_

“Just... please stay by my side... I love you...." 

Lovino's eyes widened as he stopped trying to pull away. "Alfred, I just want to keep you safe. I'll be fine, I'm just worried about you...I've dealt with hunters before and I'm sure you haven't." 

Alfred shook his head. "I don't care. If you have to fight, I wanna do it by your side. Besides, I'm not completely helpless. Ludwig trains us to fight..." 

Lovino sighed. "Are you sure? Are you really sure? These guys may look like amateurs but those whistles are hard to come by...you could get seriously hurt." 

"So could you," he said. "One blow from that whistle and you and your whole family are completely helpless," he pointed out. 

Lovino was about to argue but slouched in defeat. "Fine....I'm heading back to your house though. I feel like I'm gonna be sick..." 

Alfred nodded. He asked Basche if it would be okay if he escorted Lovi home. The blond looked up at Alfred. "Is that who those damned freelancers were after?" 

He nodded. "I think so. I'm really sorry about this..." 

He groaned. "Fine, but as soon as he's safe, get your ass back here and finish up these orders!" 

"Thanks so much!" He hugged his employer and ran off to take Lovino's arm. Basche tensed during the hug and let out another sigh when Alfred left. He pulled the small pouch off of his belt and peeked inside. "Hey, Lilli, are you alri- what the hell?!" The small fairy wasn't in the bag and Basche began tearing apart his office looking for her. 

Lovino groaned and sat down on Alfred's bed,having already left to the house, rubbing his temples and taking deep breaths trying to soothe his stomach. Lovino laid down on Alfred's bed, rubbing at his stomach now. He sighed and but then his eyes snapped open. His forehead was super itchy, it felt like something was moving, so he reached up and ran his fingers through his bangs, brushing against something. 

Alfred stepped outside and... And…where the hell was Lovino?! Oh shit, the hunters... the hunters must have come to take him! Alfred jetted into the forest as fast as possible, tossing his clothes into a tree and shifting. He ran all around the woods screaming Lovino's name in his thoughts and asking where he was. He also kept thinking about he was going to immediately rip out the throats of those hunters if he saw them. Alfred got closer in range to the house as he ran through the woods screaming in his mind. _-Lovino Where ARE you? Please be alive!-_ He decided to run back home to get help, yelping out loud. He'd grab Allen and Amelia and grab Ludwig and got from there to track and kill those hunters... he began think about his plan among the cries to Lovino. 

Lovino got up out of the bed when he heard Alfred's screaming thoughts and bolted outside. "Alfred? Alfred, I'm at the house!" He looked was looking around when the blur of yellow came shooting out of the woods. 

Alfred's ears perked up and he skidded to a halt, digging his feet in the mud. He bounded up to him, eyes widening. _-Thank GOD he's Alive..!-_ Alfred tackled him into the dirt in full wolf form and started licking his face roughly. Lilli, who was currently residing in Lovino's hair tried her best to hold on and not fall out. A tiny pair of female legs was shown for a moment before they wiggled back into his hair. _-Wait... he was at the house the whole time!?-_ Alfred pulled his face away. "What the hell man!?" 

Lovino shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you with having to walk me back here?" He felt kind of guilty now, he made Alfred freak out. "I'm sorry. ..." 

Amelia stepped out of the woods in human form, carrying nine or ten dead animals, some wrapped around her shoulders. "What's going on?" She asked. 

"Lovino almost died twice!!" He told her, angry but mostly relieved he was okay. 

Lovino groaned and pushed out from under the giant wolf. "I'm fine, damn it." Okay maybe not, the minute he stood up, everything rushed back to his head and made him nauseous. He fell right back to his knees and emptied his stomach with a choked cough. Amelia frowned and offered him a weasel. Alfred's eyes widened as he shifted back to human and freaking out at the blood Lovino was vomiting onto the ground. _"OhmigoshLovireallyisdyingIdon'tknowwhattodoshouldIgocallAllenohmigosh!"_

Lovino finished his vomiting and looked up at Alfred, a bit of blood dripping down his chin. "Idiota, this is from last night...." He blushed lightly. "I'm not dying, it just hasn't had time to dissolve into my system." 

Alfred calmed down. "Oh yeah... vampire, blood, right, I got it," he nodded. 

Lovino weakly reached up to Alfred, looking like a small child. "Alfred....carry me?" 

Alfred leaned down and picked him up, carrying him into the house and laying him on his bed. "You okay now?" 

Lovino groaned and held onto Alfred as long as possible. "Yeah just...my head still hurts....you have to go back to work..." 

Alfred kissed Lovino's forehead. "Just rest, okay? You were already exhausted from working hard today..." 

Lovino nodded. "Hurry up and finish so you can come back to me..." He smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek before closing his eyes and trying to relax. 

Alfred nodded and stroked his hair. He went to work and tomorrow, he was gonna kill some hunters.


	8. Fairies and Fakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK. UPDATE AFTER A LONG WHILE. We're really sorry, we've both had work and school and lack of motivation.  
> BUT! NEWFOUND MOTIVATION IS HERE! THANKS TO SOME LOVELY FANS ON TUMBLR AND AMAZING FANART!
> 
> So let's go! If I remember right, this chapter is just a continuation of the last one to keep it from being so long ^^;

Lovino tried to sleep but damn, his forehead was so itchy. He reached up and started scratching until his fingers hit something. "Eep!" Lilli exclaimed as Lovino's finger popped her right on the butt, almost like a tiny spanking that propelled her out of his hair and onto his lap. "Owie! That hurt!" She complained. His eyes widened and he sat up, being careful not to jostle her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the shop?" Fat tears welled up in the fairy's eyes. "I only wanted to see if you were okay! But you left the shop... it was all I could do to cling on and not be seen..!" 

He sighed and gently picked her up, holding her up to his face and speaking softly. "It's okay. Let's just get you back to Basche, okay? He's probably worried sick." He sat her back on top of his head and let her wiggle into his hair. Lovino then slowly made is way out of Alfred's house, still a bit wobbly but able to walk back to the blacksmith's. She held onto his hair tightly, squeaking out a reply. "Thank you!" 

When Alfred walked in, Basche was nearly tearing everything apart. His bottom canines were fully grown out and his ears were pointed. He immediately ran up to Alfred and grabbed the front of his shirt. "I can find Lilli anywhere! Have you seen her?!" 

Alfred raised his hands up a bit defensively. "Umn, no, I'm sorry!" He said. "Where all have you looked?"

Basche frantically looked around the destroyed shop. "Literally _everywhere_! She must have gotten out!" Alfred frowned and started helping him search. The grumpy man plopped down in the floor and pulled at his hair, nearly screaming in frustration. "Gah! Where in the hell could she be?!" Alfred thought and thought and thought and then... " _Shit_.... Basche, what if the _hunters_ took her!?"

The other immediately shot up again, going into the back and grabbing a rather large ax. "They better not have or else they'll be firewood!" He began pacing around with the object as Lovino walked in.  


"Alfred? Basche? I found something I think you'd might like..."  
Alfred looked up at him. "Lovi!?"

Lovino wobbled over to Basche and knelt in front of him, a weak smile on his face. "I believe something, or should I say _SOMEONE_ of yours is missing." He ran his hand through his hair and gently pulled Lilli out, setting her in the blond's open hand. Basche's eyes widened as small tears formed in his eyes. "Where on **EARTH** have you been young lady?!"  
Lilli started crying and flew to squeeze Basche's nose in a hug. "I was in his hair to see if he was okay and he left and I couldn't leave with people around and it was scary!" She cried out.  
He sighed in relief and nuzzled her small form, his horns and fangs gradually receding until he returned to his human form. He dropped the ax and ran his pinky finger over her hair. "Just promise you won't do it again."  
Lilli nodded and kissed Basche on the cheek. "I promise! Thank you!"  


Lovino smiled and shakily stood up, stumbling a bit before leaning against the wall and looking over to Alfred. "See? Everything's fine..."  
Alfred went to him and supported him. "Good grief... Do you need to eat again Lovi?" He asked.  
Lovi's eyes flashed at the mention of eating and his mind once again craved Alfred's blood. He shook the thoughts out of his head. "No, I'll just be fine after a little bit of rest. You still need to recover from last night."  


Basche smiled and looked up at Alfred. "As a small thank you....take the rest of the day off, okay? Help your friend."  
Alfred nodded at Lovi and bowed to Basche. "Thank you so much!" He said. He kissed his pinky and pressed it into Lilli's belly and left, escorting Lovi out, holding all of his weight. Lovino sighed as Alfred helped him back to the house and sat him down on the bed. "Well today certainly was...interesting..."  


He nodded. "I can't believe Basche is a troll... I've worked for him for years! I used to volunteer there when I was like 5..."  


Lovino raised an eyebrow, now curious. "Why have you worked there for that long? And there of all places?"  


Alfred fidgeted a lot suddenly. "Ah... well…uhm... you see..." He stuttered. "It's uhm...complicated..."  


Lovino scooted closer to the man. "Complicated how? I'm very curious now..."  


Alfred shifted even more uncomfortably. "Well...you see… I have... a dream... and to... make it happen...I need the technical building know-how..." He said, cheeks turning red. Lovino smiled and leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder. "That's really cute. I've never really had any aspirations like that in life, I'm a bit jealous....so what exactly is your dream?" Alfred turned bright red. "Ah... It's... It's really stupid... but... but there's no way I can make it ever happen…with my lifetime... maybe if I could live a couple hundred years..." He was red all the way to his ears.  


Lovino tilted his head up to look up at Alfred. "Come on, big strong werewolf all afraid of telling secrets?"  


Alfred got even redder and covered his face with his hands. "I... I wanna fly, okay!? Is that okay? I know it's stupid....!" He cried out, entire face neck and ears bright red with his blush. He whined, embarrassed, knowing that Lovino was going to laugh at him.  


Lovino let out a stifled laugh which came out more like a puff of air. "That's very....interesting...."  


- _I KNOW IT'S STUPID!_ \- "I...I've been working with the stuff Amelia tells me about birds and how they fly and stuff. I'm hoping one day to make some kind of... thing, like, a..." He tried to remember the word. "A... machine! That's what I'm hoping I can make...some kind of machine that works like the birds works like the birds that someone could sit in or lay in and fl-fly...." he said, embarrassed.  


Lovino smiled. "Actually, I think I know what you're talking about. You see, there's this guy in Venice right now, calls himself an inventor. Close your eyes and I'll show you something."  


Alfred stopped as they got to their front door and closed his eyes, hands behind his back as waited, confused as to how he could see something with his eyes closed, but did it anyway. Lovino took a deep breath and pulled Alfred's face down, placing a lingering kiss on his forehead and sending images of sketches and prototypes for flying machines that Alfred dreamed of. He pulled away and took a deep breath. That always takes a lot of energy out of him, and it had been a while since he'd done it. "So?"  


Alfred looked like he had reached enlightenment. His mouth opened in an 'o' as his uneducated brain was filled with the images. He couldn't comprehend it all and stepped back with a "wha....wha!?!"  


"It's another thing from my mother. She had this power as well..." He started rubbing Alfred's forehead. "You okay there?"  


Alfred felt a bit woozy at the huge influx of information. "I...I feel different... like... smarter...but also dumber."  


Lovino chuckled. "How about I take you to see them then?"  


Alfred’s eyes widened even more. “Wha…you mean…that wasn’t the future?!”  


Lovino nodded. "I can only project things I've seen. These are works by that inventor in Venice I was talking about." He sat Alfred down on the bed and leaned against the wall across the small room.  


Alfred nodded. "Lovi you're so cool!" He smiled, but then, "So, is that... what it feels like to read someone's mind?"  


Lovino thought for a minute. "Yeah, kind of. Except most of the time you're not prepared for what you hear." He sat down on the bed next to Alfred. Alfred took his hand. “Do you think that machines like this are reasonable? Like, in the future? Or like, is this all useless?" He asked.  


Lovino smiled. "I think as technology advances, things like flying machines will become more needed. I think it's a great idea."  


Alfred brightened. "You're the first one that's said that... usually people just say I'm stupid and fanciful..."  


Lovino's smile widened and he stood up, going to the other large bag he had brought with him. "So, I have clothes for everyone else, too. When do they get home?"  


"Well, we usually work until 3 hours after sunset," he said. "Sunset is in an hour."  


Lovino nodded and yawned. "Think it'd be okay of I slept for a bit?"  


Alfred nodded. "Go ahead. I'll sort through some of this food you brought," he said. Lovino nodded again and laid back on the small bed, closing his eyes and almost immediately passing out. Today was very...interesting. But it wore him out. Alfred sorted through the food bag and was amazed at everything Lovino had brought. I mean yeah, they were rich, but it was still amazing. How could they just throw so much away on a bunch of peasants?!

 

Lovino got stirred awake by someone kissing his neck heatedly some hours later from behind. The Alfred-shaped body held him from behind and traced small circles on his hips. He bit into the sensitive part of Lovino's neck softly, licking it afterwards to sooth it. He was only wearing underwear and nuzzling the vampire from behind. Lovino blushed and gulped, moans spilling out of his mouth. Did Alfred really want to do it again? He pressed his body back into the others warmth, sighing as it radiated into his form. The hand moved around his hips to gently grope his ass, his hot breath on Lovino's neck. His thoughts just focused on Lovino's hair falling across his face as he leaned forward and started nibbling on his ear gently. Lovino gasped softly and let out more moans. "Nha...Alfred..." he bit his lip and pressed even harder into the other body.  


The wereman chuckled and answered, "Hmmn? Alfred?" In Allen's distinctive voice.  


Lovino's eyes widened as he immediately pushed the brunett off and into the dirt floor. "What the FUCK are you doing?!"  
"Ooouuchie!" He complained, getting up and laying back on the bed with him, rubbing his sore ass. "That hurt. And also, you weren't complaining two seconds ago," he commented.  
Lovino growled and scooted as far away as he could. "I didn't know it was you!"  
Allen rolled his eyes. "What does it matter? Sex is sex. Anatomically I'm the exact same as Alfred, just because my hair and skin are darker, you push me away?" He pouted, kissing Lovi's cheek again.  
Lovino put a hand on Allen's cheek and pushed his face away, growling more. "What's matters is that you're not Alfred!"  


Allen groaned. He leaned forward and kissed and sucked Lovino's neck for a second. "It really has to be Alfred? You won't do it with me?"  


Lovino moaned slightly and pushed Allen's face harder. "Yes, it has to be him!"  


Allen made a 'Tch' sound. "So I have no chance? At all? Ever? You'd never give yourself away to ANYONE else?" He asked.  


Lovino's eyes darkened. "No way in hell."  


Allen sat back and a huge grin made its way across his face. "Great! That's fantastic!" Lovino blinked up at him, confused. "Uhm....what?"  


Allen gave him a huge smile and pinched his nose. "I was testing you. If you gave in to my charms or betrayed Alfred in any way, then you weren't good enough to be with Alfred." He explained. "As his big brother, it's my job to protect him, because he makes stupid decisions sometimes."  


Lovino's eyes widened in realization as he blushed a bit darker. "Well....uhm...thanks I guess..." Well that was certainly unexpected. Allen just laughed. "I may be promiscuous, but I don't try to break up relationships. I like to play the part of the villain, but I'm not really a bad guy," He explained. "Okay, I'm done, sorry for putting you through that," He apologized, holding his arms out. "Hug it out?"  


Lovino awkwardly reached his arms out to hug the larger man. "Sure." Alfred came in to wake Lovino up, figuring he'd slept long enough. He paused when he came in and saw Lovino embracing his nearly naked brother. He took one step closer and noticed the fresh bruise and bite marks. His eyes burned bright with fury as he stepped forward and yanked Allen up, throwing him into the wood wall that separated his and Allen's bedrooms. He threw him so hard that the wall splintered and shattered on impact. "What... the... **FUCK**?!" He yelled.  


Lovino held his arms up defensively. "Alfred, no, it's not what it looks like!" He jumped off of the bed and put his hands on Alfred's arms to try to calm him down.  


Alfred growled and turned. "How can it not be what it looks like!?!" He growled loudly at his brother. He pulled away from Lovino and glared at Allen, tears welling up in his eyes. He shook his head and ran outside.  


Lovino's heart broke as he watched Alfred run out, turning to glare at Allen. "You did this. Now fix it."  


Allen nodded and quickly pushed himself up off of the ground, cracking his neck a couple of times before running out after his little brother. "Alfred!"  


Alfred had scaled a tree, not as quickly as Mattie or Amelia could have, but faster than Allen could, who could barely climb at all. "NO!" he shouted in the tree, covering his ears.  


Allen growled and stood at the base of the trunk. "Damn it Alfred, I was just testing him!"  


Alfred kept wiping the tears out of his eyes. "You said you wanted him when you first saw him!" He accused.  


Allen sighed and scratched his head embarrassed. "Yeah, I did...I still think he's pretty attractive. But that's not the point! When I saw how happy he makes you, I wanted to make sure he was good enough for you! And he picked you!"  


Alfred looked down at him, taking his hands away from his eyes. "What... what do you mean?"  


Allen smiled up at him. "I tried to get with him, and when he realized it wasn't you, he freaked out. He said that he wouldn't want anyone else now that he's met you."  


"But... but why did you try to get with him? You know I like him!" Alfred pointed out, still confused and a bit hurt.  


"I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't just up and be with someone else! Alfred, please, come down!" Allen leaned his forehead against the tree trunk.  


Alfred pouted and thought over it. "So... so you didn't really... try to steal him..?"  


Allen shook his head. "No, Alfred. He makes you so happy, I just wanted to make sure it would stay that way." Alfred nodded and got out of the tree. He punched his brother somewhat hard in the stomach, but not too badly, before wrapping his arms around his neck in a hug. He pulled him tightly. "Don't scare me like that...."  
Allen groaned and let out a little choked noise but returned the hug. "Sorry, little bro. I just want what's best for you." He patted the other's back. "You should probably go back to him though, he looked like he was about to cry."  
Alfred nodded and bolted inside, nearly tackling Lovino in a hug the second he saw him.  


Lovino let out a surprised yelp as he was tackled to the ground. "Wha-Alfred?!" Alfred started peppering his face with kisses all over. - _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you_ -  
Lovino wiped away the couple of tears on his face. "Alfred, what are you doing?"  


"I'm kissing you because I looooove you"! He said, kissing him over and over again.  
Lovino blushed and accepted kisses, giggling softly. "So, are you okay now? Did Allen tell you?"  
Alfred nodded. "Yeah, he told me everything. I'm sorry for misunderstanding..." He apologized.  
Lovino smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek. "It's okay. Now could you please get off of me and let me out of the floor?"  
Alfred nodded. After they got situated, "Oh, yeah, you were gonna give everyone their clothes. It's past dark now, everyone should be here. I'll call Luddy and Mattie and Matt over, if you want," He offered.  


Lovino nodded and went over to the large bag in the corner of the room while Alfred called everyone over. Allen was the first there, then Amelia, then Matt and Mattie. Ludwig simply stood in the doorway with a frown. "What are we all here for?"  
Alfred frowned at Ludwig. "Dude, don't be such a douchebag. Lovino's giving everyone presents, so just shut the fuck up and take them," He growled. The large blond frowned.  


Lovino began pulling clothes out of the bag and handing them to each individual person. "I'll help you put these on, just a couple gifts from my family. My grandfather has also extended an invitation to come stay at our home for a while if you'd like."  


Matt whistled, impressed with the materials. "You weren't lying when you said rich, Alfred."  


Mattie almost flipped out. "Alfred, these are…these are... they are so beautiful!" Big tears started brimming in his wide eyes. They were shiny with his joy. "So pretty..!" He rubbed the fabric on his face, trying and failing to cover up his tears. They ran down his face as he stroked the fabric. "I didn't know such nice material existed! And the color!" He stroked the deep red silk of his shirt, ran his fingers across the delicate gold embroidery and the intricate beadwork. He hugged it to his chest and went up to Lovino and hugged him, nuzzling his chest. "To give something this valuable away to peasants like us... you and your family must be saints!" He exclaimed, nuzzling him more.  


Amelia looked at her clothes and bounced a bit. "Dude, these are like, great!" She said, eyes lighting up.  


Lovino hugged Mattie back. "No, dear, we just have plenty of clothes like these. My grandfather has accumulated a lot of money in all his years of living." He looked to the only girl. "You didn't come off as the feminine type, so I asked our caretaker to give you some of her combat clothes. Are those okay?"  


Amelia nodded and smiled. "They're super cool! Thanks a ton!" She turned to Ludwig. "What do you think?"  


The leader looked down at the soft fabrics in his hands. "They're okay, I guess..." Lovino smiled. He figured that was the best he would get out of him. Alfred growled at that response. His thoughts were full of anger for the leader at the moment. He was still a bit pissed over Mattie's prediction though, so he could have been biased. Lovino reached and ran a hand through Alfred's hair. "So, what does everyone think about the idea of a trip to the Republic of Venice?"  


Amelia nodded immediately. "Sounds like fun!!"  


Mattie swallowed and thought before nodding. "If there is more pretty stuff like this, I'd love to'"  


Matt nodded as well. "Seems Mattie excited, and I've always wanted to see the coast, so sure."  


Allen bit his lip. "I dunno....who's gonna watch my plants while we're gone?"  


Ludwig groaned. "I don't think that's the safest thing to do..."  


Alfred thought, "Well, we don't have to stay forever. It's like a three day's journey to Venice if you cut through Hungary like we did. We can always try and if you guys don't like it, come back quickly…" he said. Allen thought for another minute before giving in. "Okay, but just because my little bro wants to." He looked up to the grumpy blond. "Come on, Lud, it could be fun."  


The stern man sighed. "Fine. But I want us to be extra careful...." He glared over to Lovino, who was now rummaging through the other bag.  
Alfred nodded. "I was really scared at first, but it turns out everyone is really nice! Well, except for one guy, but he's different."  


"Okay guys, I also brought plenty of food." He smiled back at them.  
Matt stared at the food Lovino was pulling out of the bag. "Holy shit...is all of that for us?"  
Lovino nodded. "Si, Eliza made it all for you guys."  
Alfred bounced a little. "I know right!? I'm still not used to how rich they are!"  
Mattie’s eyes widened. "Oh MAPLE that's a lot!" He blinked, amazed. "I don't even know what most of this is!"  


Lovino chuckled, and while Alfred showed them all the foods and they began eating, Lovino slipped outside and went into the woods to the nearest stream and sat down on a rock in the middle, sticking his feet in the flowing water. The moon was just coming out and Lovino sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing in the soft light. Alfred smiled and let everyone get settled until, "Uhm... Matt... I kind of…broke something..." He remembered.  


Matt sighed and swallowed his mouthful of food. "Yeah, I frickin' noticed the missing wall, eh!"  


Ludwig shook his head. "Alfred, what in the world has gotten into you? You've been so violent lately..."  


Alfred looked down. "I... I dunno…I just... I guess stuff is happening so quickly, it's just…I get a little angry and it all goes to my head...."  


Ludwig sighed. "I guess I underestimated this new friend of yours...." He took a bite of the food presented. Alfred frowned a bit. "What do you mean by that?"  


Ludwig looked back up at Alfred. "I guess he's not as bad as I thought...." Alfred swallowed thickly and clenched his fist. Oh no…this was bad... Mattie's vision was going to come true. If…If Ludwig started to fall for Lovino then... then... then.... He tried not to finish that thought. He clutched his shirt tightly. "Oh...Oh really? That's... That's…uh...great..." He choked out.  


Matt looked around. "Where'd the little guy go anyway?"  
"He went outside, but I'm not sure why..." Mattie said quietly.  
Allen shrugged and swallowed some food. "Maybe he went to go get his own food or something?" He looked over to Mattie. "You feel anything weird?"  
Mattie closed his eyes. "He's gonna come back wet...."  


Not even a minute later, Lovino came walking into the house dripping wet, his hair sticking down to his head. "Ugh, I hate water....." Alfred was at his side in a second, concerned. "What happened?"  
"I was leaving the creek and slipped..." He sputtered a bit, shaking his hair out of his face.  


Amelia choked on her food. "Oh my, Alfred, looks like you're not the only thing that gets him all wet," she laughed. Allen and Matt nearly choked on their food at her comment and Ludwig just rolled his eyes. Alfred ignored her comment and wiped Lovino's hair. "Here, let's dry you off...."  


He sneezed lightly and wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "Damn, I'm not used to the temperatures here..." He was used to a more Mediterranean climate with warmer temperatures. Alfred's home was more north and near a mountain range that brought cold air. Alfred nodded. "Yeah, it's a lot warmer at your place... Also your water is warm somehow..." He said, squeezing his hair out gently.  


"Luciano uses his powers to keep it warm..." He moved closer Alfred and the heat he was radiating.  


Alfred looked up. "Hey, Am? Can we borrow your room for a little bit? Just until he gets dry?" Amelia looked up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Hm? Oh, sure. Don't do anything I wouldn't do~"  


He rolled his eyes and took him back to the back room and started taking off Lovino's wet clothes. When he was naked again, Alfred shifted his arm a bit and started wiping him down with his fur.  


Lovino was curled up next to Alfred, wanting his body to feel as warm as the one next to him. "I'm sorry....you should go eat, I'll be fine..." Alfred shook his head. "Nah, I don't want you to get sick." He kissed him, drying him off.  
"I don't think we CAN get sick..." either way he accepted the warmth and tucked himself into feeds side. Alfred started taking his clothes off, kissing Lovino gently. Lovino blushed and returned the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Alfred's cheeks. Alfred set the newly dry Lovino and walked him to Amelia's bed, sitting down beside him and pressing them together, letting his body heat flood the smaller man. Lovino moaned and wrapped his arms around Alfred, crawling in his lap to get closer to the heat. He nuzzled his face into Alfred's neck. Alfred kissed him more and then broke away. He pulled his shirt over Lovino's head. "Here," He said, gazing at him with full-blown love in his eyes.  


Lovino looked down at the much larger shirt covering his form. "Alfred, you don't have to do this..." His blush darkened and he hid his face in Alfred's chest. Alfred smiled and kissed his neck gently. "I want to. It's fine," He said, handing him his own pants.  


Lovino shook his head. "This shirt is big enough, please put your pants back on"  


Alfred frowned. "But... but what if it comes up? People will see you..."  


"Alfred, it's fine. Even if I sit down, it'll still cover enough. They'll just see my legs."  


Alfred frowned still. "Are you absolutely sure?"  


Lovino chuckled. "I'm absolutely sure." He slid off of Alfred's lap. "Let's go finish your dinner." He took his hand and dragged him out of his sister's room.  


Alfred nodded, grabbing Lovino's clothes. He would hang them outside to dry. Lovino sat down between Allen and Mattie, blushing slightly at the wink he got from the brunett. Mattie patted him. "Don't worry aboot it, they should dry soon, eh?"  


Amelia hugged him around the neck and plopped herself in his lap. "You're so CUTE!"  
Alfred narrowed his eyes at this. "Me-Me, please..."  


Lovino blushed more. "Ah...no I'm not...."  


Amelia nodded and rubbed her cheek against his. "So cute." Alfred swallowed. It was just his sister, it was just his sister... - _You are pretty cute, Lovi_ -  


"Gahhh, why does everyone say that? I am not cute..." The Italian pouted and crossed his arms. Alfred went over and bent to kiss his cheek. "You're adorable," He said. He yawned and stretched then, his exposed abdominal and arm muscles rippling beside Lovino. Lovino's eyes immediately snapped to the image, his heartbeat skyrocketing. "Yeah, I'm...kinda tired too..."  


Alfred nodded. "It's past midnight now, so I guess we should go to bed..." He looked at everyone, waiting them to say thank you for the clothes one last time.  


Matt ruffled Lovino's hair. "Thanks again for the clothes, can't wait to leave tomorrow." Allen nodded, mouth full of potatoes. Ludwig had gone back to his house already. Amelia smiled. "Yeah, I'm super excited!" She beamed. She thought for a second. She turned to Allen. "Hey, you can sleep in my room tonight to give our lovebirds some privacy," she winked.  


Lovino blushed and stood, pulling the shirt down slightly to make sure it covered him. He bid them goodnight and went to Alfred's bedroom. Alfred ate a bit more and then followed him, curling up against him lovingly. - _My looooove_ -  


The smaller man blushed and wrapped his arms around Alfred. "Hi there..."  


"Hallo!" He said back dopily, rubbing his head into Lovi tiredly. "It's been a long day..."  


He sighed. "Yeah, but we have an even longer day tomorrow. You should rest as much as you can."  


Alfred nodded. "Are you really recovered from today?"  


Lovino nuzzled his head into Alfred's chest. "I'm sure. Just get some rest, amore." His kissed Alfred's forehead and began petting his hair to get him to sleep. Alfred nodded slightly in agreement and nodded off, comfy and warm, with something to hold as he slept.

_A/N: And there we go! I hope to update more soon, I might put up another in the next couple of days!_


	9. Part 1: Cats and Coins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS CHAPTER IS IN 4 PARTS; This one and the last one are in Alfred and Lovi perspective, the next part is Allen and Amelia, and the third one is Matt and Mattie. We did it so this chapter wouldn’t be long as hell and people wouldn’t be confused by the sudden change in perspectives. ^^’

Lovino didn't sleep at all that night, and was shaking Alfred awake after the sun had risen. "Okay, amore, it's time to get up."  
"Nggh?" Alfred got up sleepily. "Is it time for work already?" 

Lovino shook his head. "I've talked to Basche. He said he can give you some time off. It's time to get up and eat so we can go."

Alfred nuzzled him. "That's great...! Thanks for that..." And then when he woke up more, "Oh yeah! We're all going back to your place!" 

Lovino chuckled. "Si, now get up and eat before everyone else is done." He was still wearing Alfred's shirt as he left the room. Alfred yawned and nodded, stretching after he stood. He had the fleeting thought that Lovino looked tired, like his eyes were sunken in a bit more than usual. He'd ask him about it later. He went to their family room and saw everyone attacking the food. "Guys! We need to save it a bit! We might not get much more!" Mattie was chiding, but no one was really listening to him. The small male looked up at Matt pleadingly, silently asking him to say something. Ludwig was the only one not there. 

Matt sighed and glared at the rest of them. "Guys, chill out on the eating before I have to punch someone." Lovino leaned against the wall and smiled. "It's fine guys, there'll be plenty of food once we get to my place." Alfred kissed Lovi's cheek and went to grab the peasant clothes that Mattie had made for him. They should have dried by now.

Mattie looked up a bit, his eyes a bit hazy. "It's going to be hot and sunny the whole trip," he informed. Lovino sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, it's getting close to monsoon season, so I didn't want to get caught in that."

Matt patted Mattie's head and handed him a loaf of bread. "You need your strength for the trip, sweetie."

After a moment Alfred said, "That also means you get to wear the bridal cloak the whole time, Lovi," He commented, nonchalantly eating some bread. Amelia and Allen burst into laughter. Lovino groaned and hit his forehead on the wall. Damn, he forgot about that. Luciano was never going to let him live that down.... "Yeah, great. Let's just hurry up and get finished, shall we?" 

Alfred nodded and everyone kept eating. Mattie picked up the bag that had held the rich clothes that they were all wearing now. "We can put the clothes back in here to bring them with us, eh?" He suggested.

Lovino nodded. "Si. I'll let you know when we get close so you can put them on." He looked around for a minute. "Hey, where's big, tall, and scary?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "He's off hunting for food. Didn't wanna eat too much, figured we could all have more if he didn't eat," She explained.

"Damn fool," Allen added. "This is more food than we get in a year! There's more than enough to share..." He grumbled. He sighed heavenly. "How are these vegetables so _good _? I wanna kiss whoever grew them! Well, unless they're ugly, of course," He said.__

____

____

Lovino laughed. "Then you're going to love my cousin Flavio, he manipulates plants and grew these."

Allen nodded. "That's so freaking awesome!" He said, eating it with renewed gusto. "I don't eat meat, so I appreciate it even more!!" he said. "Does your cousin look anything like you? And are they single?" 

Lovino laughed again and shook his head. "He has really light brown hair and dresses like a freaking diva. But I wouldn't try it if I were you, his brother would destroy you."  


Allen pouted. "Aw, if it's just his brother, I can get past that much. I have a thing for secret seduction," He winked at Lovino, but at the same time, gave a sly wink to his sister.  


Lovino shook his head. "Did I mention his brother happens to be his lover? And the one that controls fire?"  


Amelia choked on her meat. She looked up at that. Allen groaned. "Damn, why does everybody have to be mated already?" Amelia then threw her roll at his head. Lovino and Matt both laughed, the large blond standing up and stripping out of his clothes. "Well, I'm about done here, I'll be outside waiting." He jumped out the door and shifted.  


Mattie kissed Amelia on the cheek and plodded after him. He undressed and covered himself with a thin sheet he'd brought, plodding quietly into the woods to change. Lovino sat down next to Alfred, who was still eating. "Did you sleep okay?"  


He nodded. "I feel great..." - _I want him to ride on me again..._ -  


The shorter man blushed. "You want me to WHAT?!"  


Alfred blinked. "I... I want you to ride on me again?" He said aloud this time.  
Allen spat out what was in his mouth and Amelia choked again. "Bro... WHAT?" They both asked. Lovino covered his face in embarrassment and ran out the door, grabbing his now dry clothes off of the line.  


Alfred blinked. "Wha... what did I say?!" He was super confused now.  
T 

he two sibling were immediately on him. "Alfred what exactly did you guys do?!" Allen asked.

"I didn't think you knew about other positions yet, Allen did you tell him?" Amelia frowned.  


Alfred held his hands up. "Wait, what did we do when? What are you guys talking about?"  


Allen scooted closer. "Dude, y'know...like...sex stuff..."  


Alfred's eyes widened. "Wha!? Wha... You mean! You know about…!?!"  


Amelia nodded. "Dude, half the village could probably hear you. Especially Ludwig."  


Alfred's whole face turned dark red. "O...oh... I see..." He coughed and looked away, wanting to crawl under a rock. Everyone heard... Ludwig heard... Alfred was accidentally mentally transmitting this conversation to Lovino outside. Lovino just groaned and pulled at his hair. Great, his idiot siblings knew.

Allen put an arm over Alfred's shoulder. "So spill. What'd you do to him?"  
Alfred swallowed and stuttered, looking down at his hands. "I.. um.. I uh... I kissed him.. like... all over and stuff..."

Lovino tried to cover his ears.

The both of them groaned. "Yeah, and?"  
He just started stuttering, playing with his fingers. "Well I uh... I uh... stretched it out first... like... like you said...." He swallowed, looking very much like a tomato.  
Allen gave a thumbs up. "Good bro."  
Amelia was next to him now, looking curiously. "So, what does he look like down there?"  
Alfred was at a loss for words. "I..uh...." He didn't want to talk, but he crumbled under his siblings’ pressure. "I mean it was.. uh... it was different... It was a lot smaller than mine..."  
Amelia waved it off. "I already knew that, what does the rest look like?"  
Allen's eyes widened. "How the hell do YOU know what it looks like?"  
She shrugged. "I woke them up the morning after."  
Alfred swallowed, confused. "What...what do you mean by the rest?" he squirmed.  
Amelia smiled. "You know....does he have a nice butt?"

Lovino groaned again and banged his head against the small shack. Jeeeez, why were girls so nosy...

Alfred made an 'eep' sound. "Uhm... yeah... It's... It's..It's really pretty an' stuff..." He said awkwardly.

Lovino finally stood up and went back to the entrance of the house. "Are we all ready to go yet?!"  


Alfred nodded, jumping up, thankful for the distraction. He still was red though. "I just don't see why you guys had to bring up all that stuff just because I said I wanted him to ride on my back on the trip today..." He said, messing with his hair. Lovino sighed in relief. That's what he had thought he meant, certainly nothing like what they did in his bedroom, no sir...  


Allen groaned. "And here I'd thought my brother had actually done something besides normal boring sex."  


Amelia nodded. "Yeah. Looks like you need to teach him more."  


Alfred was even more confused now. "Normal? Boring? What do you mean?"  


Lovino dragged Alfred out of the house before the others could say anything else. "Okay, we're leaving now!"  


Alfred let himself get dragged into the woods by Lovi. "Whahaa?"  


Lovino stopped when they got to where Matt and Mattie were sitting, Amelia and Allen running behind them. "Okay. We're just waiting for Ludwig now-"  


"Waiting for who now?" Said blond came trudging out of the woods, already shifted.  


Alfred nodded and started stripping. He folded his pants and put them in the bag with everyone else's clothes. Then he shifted. He nudged Lovi. "Don't forget your cloak."  


Lovino groaned and draped the long bridal cloak over himself, blushing and climbing onto Alfred's back. He took a deep breath. "Okay everyone, just keep up with Alfred and you should be fine."  


Mattie humphed.- _I'm actually faster than Alfred, keeping up won't be a problem eh?_ \- he thought.  


"Alright...." Lovino replied.  
They were off in a blur, Lovino nuzzling his face into Alfred's soft fur and enjoying the breeze over his form. They ran through the forest, everyone staying pretty much in sync the whole time. Almost a day later, they had to slow down and stop as the woods ran out. They were almost to the first big, unavoidable town. They shifted and put on clothes in the outskirts of the forest. Lovino sighed when he remembered he had to walk around town wearing what he was wearing. "Alfred, we're stopping by that shop again to see if they have anything else for me to wear."  


Ludwig was walking next to them, arms crossed and a glare on his face. - _Stupid Alfred, why on earth is he acting like the leader now, I mean seriously he's so full of himself…_ -  


The small man turned around. "Ludwig, you know I can hear you, and stop being so jealous of Alfred being in front, he knows directions idiota."  


Alfred nodded and bounced a bit, but he tripped when Lovino spoke to Ludwig. "Wai-huh?" He asked, confused.  


Lovino smirked and took Alfred's hand, leading him back to the small magic shop and telling the others to wait outside.  
Ludwig blushed and growled slightly. Matt chuckled and patted his back. "Got your goat, eh?"

The same man from before came up to the counter from behind when he heard the door open. He had on a pink mask this time, with tips that point upward. It had small gold dots.  
"HELLO, I AM SADIQ, TRADER OF ALL MAGICAL ITEMS. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A PART OF ALL OF THE BUYING, AND THE SELLING, THEN THIS SHOP IS-DAMN IT CAT, GET ALL OF YOUR THE FUCKINGS OFF OF MY COUNTERTOP!"  
There was a tall, nearly naked woman with curly long brown hair asleep on the counter. She had... black cat ears? And a tail, yes, a tail, flicking back and forth lazily in the air. Lovino's eyes widened. He had never heard of cat monsters before, but here one was. The cat woman opened one eye and yawned, closing it and turning away from Sadiq. "Mmnh, but I'm tired~"  


Alfred's animal ears popped up and out came his fluffy tail. He ran up to the woman and started inspecting her, growling slightly. She opened her eyes and the fur on her tail splintered and poofed up, a small hiss coming out of her mouth. Lovino rolled his eyes and flicked Alfred on the nose. "No, bad! If you do that again, you're going to go sit outside with the others!"  


Alfred deflated, and Sadiq started grinding his fist into the cat-woman's hair. "Diana NO! You will not be doing the making my customers leave again! Go sit on a shelf or something and stop being what you are being!"  


Diana growled and hopped off the counter, jumping onto one of the taller shelves and curling back up to sleep. Lovino leaned against the counter. "Okay, it's been nearly two weeks, do you have any normal cloaks this time?"  


Sadiq paused for a moment and then said, "Wait, have I have been seeing you around this place before?" Alfred was just watching the cat.  


Lovino groaned and pulled the hood of the bridal cloak off of his head. "Yeah, I was in here last week, and this was the only cloak you had."  


"Oh! I have all of the memory of that, just let me go and do the checking of my inventory," he said, nodding and disappearing into the back. After a moment, he came out with another cloak. It was maroon. "Well, this cloak is supposed to absorb all of the sun's rays and concentrate them into your skin! To make you nice and beautiful and Tan! All of the sun will go into your skin and make you dark! What are you thinking, you like, yes?"  


Lovino jumped back across the store, clutching the front of his shirt as if he could have a heart attack. "NO thank you!" Damn it, magical items and their stupid abilities.  


Sadiq shrugged. "Sorry, that's all that came in in the cloaks department, but if you are wanting a skirt I am having plenty of those!" He offered.  


Lovino shook his head and grabbed Alfred by the shirt collar. "No, it's fine. Have a nice day." He pulled the hood up over his head and dragged Alfred back toward the others. Alfred had to fight to get rid of his animal appendages before they got outside to all the normal humans.

Inside, Sadiq was glaring at the woman. "One day I'm a charlatan, pretending to sell magical things and the next day there are magical animal people everywhere!"

Lovino sighed and leaned against Alfred's shoulder. "Well great." He looked up to the group. "Okay, so are we ready to go again?"  


Alfred nodded and took Lovi's hand, threading their fingers as they walked down the road. About halfway through the village, a little boy stopped them. He held his hand out to Lovino. The vampire raised an eyebrow and gave his hand to the boy. "What is it, little one?"  


The boy placed a single coin in Lovino's hand. He gestured for the vampire to kneel down on his level. Lovino smiled and knelt down, lightly squeezing the boy’s hand. "Sí?"  


The boy reached up and placed a crown of small blue flowers on Lovino's head. "You are a very pretty bride!" He piped up, touching Lovino's cheek. "Mama says you're supposed to wish good stuff on new brides, so I hope you stay married to the one you love forever and ever!" He beamed, leaning up and kissing Lovino's cheek. He let go and bounced away to join his sister. The two peasant children were wearing threadbare clothes and walked away hand in hand. That was likely their last coin, given away to a stranger in good luck.  


Lovino bit his lip and squeezed the small coin in his hand, giving it a small kiss and tucking it into a small pocket on the shirt he was wearing. He blinked a few tears away from his eyes before standing back up and taking Alfred's hand.

 

About halfway through the rest of the trip, they were stopped from behind by a voice saying, "Alfred!"  


Lovino squeezed Alfred's hand possessively but then let up after a minute with a blush, putting some distance between them. There was a strange sound like bags of fat were bouncing after them. Alfred turned and was immediately glomped by a large pair of breasts to the face. Lovino's eyes widened as they darkened slightly and he let out a soft growl. "Alfred....who is this?”  


The girl had a long cloak and a very long skirt. Very long, you could not even see her feet. She held Alfred to her bosom and kissed the top of his head. Alfred hugged her back as best as he could, his face buried in her breasts. He couldn't speak, so he thought, - _Lovi, this is Katyusha...._ -  


Lovi growled a bit more and clenched his fists. Oh, so this was to girl who bought the last cloak. He cleared his throat to get her attention. " _Bongiorno_?"  
_She looked up at him. "Ah... hello?" She said. Her thoughts made it clear that she hadn't an inkling who Lovi was to Alfred. Lovino cleared his throat again. "I'm...Lovi. I'm....Alfred's wife..."_  
_It took everything Allen had not to burst out laughing. He managed to suppress it into mere chuckles, wiping his eyes. Mattie got this cute look on his face like he enjoyed watching Alfred and Lovi interact._  
_She gave him a small wave. " _Zdravstvuyte _! Also, _pozdorovlennya _! Congratulations!" She said. She finally let Alfred go. She tapped Lovino's shoulder. "You caught yourself a good one, miss! Or should I say, madame~" she bowed a bit, grinning, her boobs wiggling and making boob sounds. She was just like Alfred in the way that she was very much a child in a lot of her personality. It was obvious that they were close. Allen stopped laughing in order to watch the glorious huge breasts jiggle and bounce.  
_____

___Lovino smiled. "Grazie." He glared back at Allen and made a mental note to kick his ass later. "Alfred, shouldn't we be going?"  
_ _ _

____Matt smiled down at Mattie and put a hand on his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. Amelia glared over at Allen and tugged on his ear, a bit jealous. Alfred nodded. "Sorry we can't stay longer, but we're actually on a time limit... We're going to Lovi's in Italy..."__  
_"Oh? I'm going there too, it's perfect!" Katyusha explained, excited.  
_Lovino growled slightly and started walking, Matt and Mattie following him. Matt looked at Alfred and then motioned to Lovino as if saying 'go get him'. Alfred walked and caught up to Lovi, taking his hand. He whispered a quick - _I love you_ \- in his mind before Katyusha came and grabbed Alfred's other hand. They were best friends, and they used to do this all the time. She didn't think anything special of it.__

____

Alfred was just fantasizing over Lovi saying that he was his wife. Lovino squeezed Alfred's hand and looked at the ground while they walked. Why was he so jealous? I mean, yeah, he liked Alfred, and they had slept together, and he did tell him he loved him... The Italian man got lost in his own thoughts and only realized when Alfred was shaking him out of his trance when they left the city. When they were out of sight of the town, Katyusha paused and went to take her skirt off. Allen leaned forward in anticipation, but when he saw the shaggy hindquarters of a satyr, he deflated. "DAMN IT," He cursed. Amelia growled and immediately punched him in the arm.  


Allen shrugged. He gave her a face that said, ‘don't hate me for being real, baby.’  


Alfred leaned over and kissed Lovino on the mouth. Lovino blushed heavily and cleared his throat, pulling off the cloak. He tossed it to Matt to put in the bag and looked back at them before taking off running in a blur. Matt rolled his eyes at everyone and kissed Mattie before undressing, being the first to shift and run off after Lovi. Ludwig's eyes widened, slightly impressed with the vampire's speed. Alfred shifted too, and everyone took off, but eventually Alfred was at the back alone with Katyusha, because her running speed was a lot slower, and he didn't want her to be lonely. Though for a while Allen had been watching her breasts move as she ran, he eventually went to catch up with Amelia. Lovino had stopped in the clearing he and Alfred had slept in during their journey, taking safety in the shade of a large tree as Matt and Mattie were the first to catch up. Matt skidded to a halt and plopped on the ground, panting and then shifting back. "Sweetie, why do you have to run so fast?"  


Mattie looked back at him. "Oh dear! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking..! And here I was slowed down so I could stay behind Lovino... I'm sorry!"  


Matt got dressed and looked up into the tree and then to Mattie. "You wanna go have a talk?"  


"About what?" Mattie said, blinking.  


Matt groaned. "Alfred seems a bit...uhm...dense? You know? I'm not a relationship counselor so...." He motioned to the tree.  


Mattie nodded and dressed, then climbed the tree in seconds. He leaned on a separate bough. "Hey there... wanna talk?"  


Lovino glanced up at the blond, biting his lip. "What's there to talk about?"  


"You feel hurt about Alfred, eh?" Mattie said knowingly. He patted his hand.  


Lovino gladly accepted the touch and good feelings radiating out of Mattie. "Sí..."

Ludwig bounded out of the bushes and shook off, looking around. "Where is everyone else?" Matt pointed up to the tree. "Two there. Others are still behind."  


Mattie patted Lovino gently. "He really doesn't like her like that, you know," Mattie told him. "In fact, I don't even think he's ever noticed how pretty she is. They became friends at such a young age, he saw all her gangly awkward stages," he reassured him.  


Lovino buried his head in his knees. "But what if he realizes how shitty I actually am? I'm not that great..."  


Mattie gave him a little smile. "I had a vision about your future today...." he swallowed. “But it was VERY fuzzy.... I think it takes place a very long time from now, longer than I've ever had a vision from," he said.  


Lovino looked up, small tears about to fall. "What? That can't be possible..."  


Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated. "Well, you were yelling at him. At Alfred. He kissed you in front of some kids... and... And one of the boys... they called you...Papa." he said, really straining his vision.  


Lovino's eyes widened. "Wh-what? There's no way that's going to happen!" He blushed and thought about it. A child? With Alfred?  


Mattie shrugged. "Usually I can see more, but it's such a long time from now..." he shrugged. "But I'm sure about one thing. My visions always come true,” he said.  


Lovino bit his lip as Amelia and Allen came bounding through. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"  


Mattie nodded and jumped out of the tree, leaving Lovi to think it over. He joined Matt's side, nuzzling into the big strong man. Matt wrapped his arms around Mattie and sighed, nuzzling his neck. Ludwig rolled his eyes. Ever since his wife had died, he'd been a bit disgusted toward romantic acts. Allen and Amelia had passed out, not being used to running so much, and were still in wolf form.  
About half an hour later, Alfred and Katyusha caught up. Alfred hadn't broken a sweat, and her face and body was hot and red, covered in sweat. Her chest was heaving, and she had to take off her top layer of clothes, she was so hot. Alfred was beaming, laughing and making jokes to try to make her relax. The sun hit him perfectly and made him look so beautiful and bright and ALIVE. Lovino blushed hard when he saw him and couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful man, leaning against the trunk of the tree and smiling at him, looking completely love struck and not realizing it. Alfred saw Lovi and darted the last half-mile in a few seconds. He was right in front of him, glistening naked body in all its perfection as he'd just shifted. He beamed at Lovi. “Hello, my LOOOOOOVE~" He kissed him gently yet deeply against the tree.  


Lovino's blush darkened and he gently pushed Alfred off. "Ah...could you...put clothes on before you do that?"  


Alfred nodded and chuckled, pulling on the clothes he had gotten from Julius.

Katyusha finally caught up to them and collapsed under a tree, chest heaving. "I'm going to stay in this next town for a while, so I won't follow you guys the rest of the way. It was nice to have the company though,"  


Lovino nodded and closed his eyes, thinking about how much he couldn't wait to be home. "It's starting to get late. I think we should rest for the night and then finish tomorrow."  


Everyone nodded their approval. Mattie tried to get Matt to sleep in the tree with him. Alfred laid down in a soft part of the grass and Katyusha laid down beside him, resting her head on Alfred's shoulder. Ludwig walked off to the side and curled up, facing away from everyone. Lovino frowned and immediately was on Alfred's other side, his head on the strong chest. He didn't sleep that night either, he just watched Alfred. About halfway through the night, Afred mumbled Katyusha's name once and Lovi's twice.

 

Lovino smiled a bit at this and was up before everyone else. He had started a small fire to heat up the remaining food from the bag, the smell wafting through the small area. Mattie woke first. "Nyaaaaa~" he said as he stretched. "Woah, it smells great!"  


Lovino smiled, eyes even more tired. "I figured you guys would need the energy." He stifled a yawn.  


Mattie nodded and plodded over to him tiredly. Allen woke up too. Ludwig's nose twitched and his head lifted, not having shifted from the night before. He slowly walked over to the forming circle around the food. Lovino went over to Alfred and shook him awake, Allen doing the same to Amelia. "Alfred, wake up so you can eat."  


Alfred groaned and pulled him down sleepily. "Nnoo, I wanna cuddle..."  


Katyusha woke up and sat up, wiping her eyes. The drawstring holding the front of her shirt together had come undone in the middle of the night, and her breasts were visible up until just one edge of the areolas were showing. "Mmn, I'm tired..." she mumbled like a child, stretching her arms out. Allen paused, his hand still on Amelia's arm to watch greedily. Amelia smacked him and stood, dragging him over to the food.

Lovino squeaked and pushed out of Alfred's grasp. "Damn it, we can cuddle back at my house! Get up and eat your breakfast!"  


Alfred groaned and got up, wiping his eyes. He smelled the food and bolted up. "Yumm!" He stood and turned back, and was the first to tell Katyusha about her shirt issue.  


"Eeeh?" She said, looking down. She fixed it tiredly, not really thinking much of it.  


Lovino climbed back up into the tree he was sitting in yesterday and waited for everyone. He thought about Mattie's prediction and blushed, staring down at Alfred. Alfred finished relatively quickly and then scaled the tree after him. He beamed at him. "Somethin' on your mind?"  


He glanced up but then looked back down. "No, it's nothing...." He sat in silence for the rest of the time they were eating and was more than eager to leave, putting the cloak back on and hopping on Alfred's back. Alfred squealed as he got squished under the weight. It wasn't because he was heavy, but because he wasn't expecting it. He readjusted so that Lovi was in his arms instead. He smiled down at him. "You want me to carry you so badly?" He chuckled.  


Lovino blushed and covered his face. "Well now it's more embarrassing like this..."  


Alfred smiled and kissed his nose. "This is how I would carry my wiiiiife" he teased, his hair hanging down out of his eyes. It tickled the Italian’s nose.  


Mattie's eyes widened and he turned to Matt, tugging on his sleeve and holding his arms out to be carried too. Matt smiled and hefted the small man up and onto his shoulders, holding his knees so he could sit up tall. Matthew started humming happily, playing with the larger man's hair as they walked.  


Allen saw this and got that stupid grin on his face. He held his hands out to Amelia. "You wanna carry me baby? I'll let you~"  


Amelia rolled her eyes. "Shut up and walk."  


Ludwig rolled his eyes as well, keeping behind the group with a small scowl. Allen laughed and fell into step beside his sister. Katyusha went and started walking with Ludwig. "So how have you been, Lud? It's been a while," she smiled at him.  


The large man sighed. "Okay, I guess. Everything's gotten all weird since Monika died...I mean, look at that, Alfred and a vampire as if they were a married couple!" He ran a hand through his hair.  


Katyusha was confused. "But... but didn't they say they were married? She asked. Then her eyes widened. "WAIT... he's a vampire!?"  


Ludwig nodded. "Yes, and that's why he's wearing that stupid cloak, to protect him from the sun."  


She thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Makes sense. I hope that they get a nice long life," she commented. She liked it when people were happy. "It's nice to see Al this carefree for once..."  


Ludwig shrugged. "I guess...I just wish it could have been with someone else...."

Lovino was faking sleep as he listened to the conversation from afar, gripping Alfred's shirt. Katyusha shrugged. "As long as Alfie's happy, I'm happy," she commented.  
Lovino smiled a bit; okay, this girl wasn't so bad. He pretended to sleep until they had gotten to the next small town before they arrived in Venice.

Ludwig walked up to Alfred. "So we're almost there?"  


"Yeah, this is the last stop, then it's a straight shot to his place," he said. Katyusha bounced a bit. "My sister shouuuld be in this town, so I'm getting off here..." she told everyone.  


Once they got to the town, they bid her farewell and stopped for some water. Then they were off again for the last couple hours to Lovino's city. She turned to the group and started hugging each and every one of them, more and more tears building up in her eyes until she finally hugged Alfred and was just bawling. Then she held her arms out for Lovino. The short man's eyes widened as he smiled and gave her a hug, nearly being squished by her breasts and gasping for air when she pulled away. She cried on him. "I'M SO SORRRRY!!" She wailed.  


Lovino was about to speak when a hand grabbed Katyusha by the back of the shirt. A small thin woman with long blond hair was pulling at her. "Come on, Already, Ivan and I have been looking everywhere for you."  


"But... but I was a burden on them, and I slowed them down! I need to-!" Alfred chuckled and waved bye to her as she was dragged off, as if that was an occurrence he was used to seeing.  


Lovino sighed in relief and led them through the small town and out into a small path of woods that turned into plains. "Okay, another hour or two and we'll there."  


They all nodded in some shape or form and agreed to keep pace with each other this time. They all marveled at the beautiful city and the rich houses, wondering which Lovino’s was. Lovino smiled and removed the bridal cloak, able to walk through the sunlight for this short amount of time. They walked for what seemed like a half an hour until they reached the back of the city, a large mansion like estate in front of them. He did the same thing as when he brought Alfred. He took a deep breath and began to kick the large wooden doors. "Open the door old man, I'm back! And I have company!"  


Everyone was stunned. They all thought the same thing Alfred had thought, why were they at the like, king of the city's place, and why was Lovino kicking the door so angrily/violently/disrespectfully Amelia stepped up behind Alfred and Lovi, excited. Matt held Mattie protectively at the back. Allen joined his sister, hands on her shoulders as he peeked over her head. Ludwig was a bit confused. Were vampires really this elite? He never thought they could be.  


The door was opened by a fabulously dressed man in rich clothes with very light brown hair. He smiled for a split second as he saw Alfred but his gaze drifted over to his cousin next and his eyes widened and he gasped, covering his mouth in horror. "Oh _mio dio_ , cousin, what are you _WEARING_?" He looked absolutely horrified.  


Lovino groaned. "Flavio, shut up and let me in."  


Flavio shuddered in absolute disgust as Lovino passed. His eyes widened when he saw the rest of the people. He blew kisses at Amelia and Allen, and purred hotly when he saw Matt. Mattie freaked out when he saw the man. He pulled desperately at Matt. "We need to leave right now!"  


Lovino groaned and shrugged the bridal cloak over his shoulders, pulling it over his head and avoiding any more scrutiny from Flavio.  


Matt's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Mattie. "THIS is the guy?"  


Ludwig tensed. "What? Is something wrong? Is he dangerous?"  


Mattie whimpered and pulled at Matt's arm. "I had a vision that Matt was gonna kiiissss him!!" He whined, tears welling up in his eyes.  


Flavio blinked and moved over towards Mattie, cupping his face in his hands, he leaned forward and kissed the tears away. "Do not cry, _amore_ , I have plenty of kisses for everyone, so you can have some too~" he said, kissing him gently and raising his hands. Vines started growing quickly and off of the vine, flowers. He plucked the biggest and prettiest flower and tucked it into Matthews’s hair, touching his face gently. He turned back to the rest of them.  


"Oh my gosh, YOU'RE the one with the nature powers? You're even more beautiful than Lovino is," Allen said with wide eyes. He stared at the plant. "It's so perfect...” - _He's perfect_ -  


Alfred got agitated. "No way! Lovi is way prettier!" He defended.  


Lovino gagged a bit and rolled his eyes. Matt growled and grabbed Flavio by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground. His dark purple eyes seemed to glow slightly. "Don't. Touch him. Again."  


Flav squeaked and struggled. "Hey! Put me down! You'll wrinkle my clothes!" He pouted, glaring at him.  


Allen licked his lips and pulled Flavio out of Matt's grasp, holding him like a princess. "Don't worry, beautiful, I'll protect you from the big mean beast man," he smirked down at him.  


"What?" Flavio was becoming confused at the change of scenery, so he just blinked until he registered the darkly attractive man holding him and flirting with him. His stomach bloomed like roses. He had never been shown this kind of attention before... it was always him who did the flirting. It made him feel kind of special, and happy. He smiled up at the man. "Well... ah... okay, if you insist..."

A smaller man came skipping into the room. "Veee~ I sensed all the negative energy so I figured Fratello was home!" He skidded to a stop. "Fratello got married!?"  


Flavio instantly turned his attention to him. "Wait what!?"  


Ludwig groaned and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes widened slightly as Feli stepped outside, the boy's smile seeming to...sparkle?  


Lovino groaned again. "NO Feli. This was the only thing they had so I wouldn't be in the sun..."  


Alfred was the one pouting now. "But Lovi, you said you were my wife..."  


Flavio chuckled and wrapped his hands around Allen’s neck. "Well well well, I bet Julius knows already, why didn't you invite us to the wedding? I would have liked to see you in a dress, _cugino_."  


Lovino pulled the fabric tighter around him. "That....that was a cover!"  


Feliciano giggled and ran forward, kissing all of them on the cheeks. "You must be Alfred's family! Welcome!" He beamed at everyone. He stopped when he got to Ludwig. He was going to kiss his cheeks too but he couldn't reach, he was too short. He frowned and held his hands up to the blonde. "Kiss me?" He pleaded.  


Mattie's eyes widened in realization. This …THIS was the one that Ludwig would mate with, not Lovino... okay, thank God. He didn't want Alfred's heart to break. Ludwig blushed slightly as he bent over so the smaller man could reach him. The boy wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and kissed his cheeks sweetly but firmly. "Welcome to my house!" He said, still holding onto him but now beaming at him happily. There was no malice in his gaze.  


A smaller boy came in and almost fell to the ground, feeling sick. "Oh... ah..." the amount of trouble these people had gone through was tremendous.  


Lovino sighed and helped Romeo to his feet. "Dummy, please go to your room for a while, sí?"

Flavio grew some small flowers and tucked them into Allen's pocket. He leaned up and smiled at him. "Looks like I got me keeper here~" Allen was just looking at him, star struck. Flavio leaned up and brought their mouths together, when the rest of them felt an evil aura radiate from the door. A figure shrouded in a black cloak stepped in, hate radiating around him. The cloaked figure growled and tossed the piece of fabric to the floor. Luciano's eyes were glowing red. "Fratello Flavio, I leave for two days for work and what do I find when I get back?!" The candles flared up and smoke radiated from where he stepped as he walked closer.  


Flavio shrugged. "He was niiiice to me. You're never nice to me, Fratellino." He pouted, taking Allen's face and pulling the confused wereman's lips against his own.  


Luciano growled louder and ripped Flavio off of Allen, easily tossing the werewolf across the room, a burn on his arm where Luci had grabbed him. Amelia went running over to her brother. "Al are you okay!?" She asked, pulling him out of the wall and stroking his face.  


Ludwig snapped out of his trance when Allen went flying across the room, growling and facing Luci, whose hand was producing a small flame. "What? You wanna play now, too?"  


Alfred growled and stepped in front of Ludwig to protect him. "Luci, stop. Don't kill Allen, he's just an idiot. He also flirts with everyone, so it's no offense on you particularly." He may have been angry at Ludwig, but he was still the leader and he still felt loyalty to him.  


Feli reached up and took Ludwig's hand in his own. "Please don't be angry, Mister," he said, channeling good feelings into him. He looked up at him innocently. "He's just angry because he's Flavio's lover," he explained, calming him down with a sweet smile.

In the midst of all of the noise and movement, Julius had appeared at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and the room temperature dropping significantly. "What on EARTH is going on in my house?!" A light frost began to cover the windows.  


Lovino and Romeo looked up at their grandfather with a relieved sigh. Amelia and Mattie looked up, terrified of this gargantuan, intimidating man. Feli moved to Mattie and took his hands gently. "Don't worry, okay? It's going to be okay..."  


Matt didn't blink when Feli touched Mattie, he wasn't threatening and didn't have bad motives.  


Luciano growled and faced him, the candles on his side of the room burning even brighter, and the stone floor around him catching fire. "Ah, Nonno, good of you to join us. I don't like them being here!"  


Alfred turned to Julius. "Luci attacked my brother, sir..." he explained. “Flavio kissed him and Luci..." he gestured to his fallen brother.  


Julius plodded down the stairs toward his oldest grandson. "Oh he DID, did he?" He reached out and harshly tugged at Flavio's cheek. "How any times do I have to tell you not to not to cheat on your fratellino unless you want more people dead than are necessary?!" There was a small smile on his face.  


Flavio whined. "I didn't EVEN cheat it was JUST a little kiss," he groaned.  


Ludwig was nearly about to shift when Julius entered, but relaxed when he started yanking at the vampire blond. Lovino smiled and went over to help Allen up, pushing some of the heavier rubble off of him. Allen muttered a weak, "Italians," half passed out.  


Feli kissed Mattie gently on the cheeks again and held his hands out to Matt the same as he did to Ludwig, but somehow, seemed less enthused than before. Luciano took a few deep breaths and the flames died down. He then grabbed Flavio's hand and pulled him upstairs. "Don't disturb us."  


Julius snapped his fingers and Eliza appeared, bowing to everyone and easily picking up Allen and taking him to treat and clean him. Allen mumbled something about, "pretty" as he was taken away.  


Alfred walked up and hugged Julius, to everyone's astonishment (well, mostly Ludwig’s.) He said, "Sorry about causing a ruckus, I but I wanted my family to meet you all..."  


Julius laughed and hugged Alfred back enthusiastically. "It's quite okay, my boy. I'm more than happy to meet your family!" He broke the hug and looked around at everyone. " _Buongiorno_ everyone! My name is Julius and I am the head of the Vargas family and current elite of Venezia. You are all welcome here!"  


Ludwig blinked and cautiously walked up to the man, extending a hand. "Ludwig. Leader of our pack. I suppose....it's nice to meet you..."  


Amelia got up, rolling her eyes at Allen and waving to Julius. "Hey, what's up? I'm Amelia, Alfred's younger sister. But you and your family can call me Am," she said, winking at him. Her thoughts MAY have strayed to how attractive Italian men are.

Lovino shuddered as his grandfather walked up to him. "What is this? Did my little Lovi get married?! How did I not know?"  


The shorter man groaned. "Because I didn't!"  


Alfred pouted. "But Lovi, you said you were my wife, and you even accepted a wedding present and a blessing for a happy, forever marriage..." he told him.  


Lovino's eyes widened and he quickly reached into the pocket of his shirt, looking down at the small coin. "I...uhm...." He looked over to Mattie. "Tell him, will you? I'm going to go change..." And without another word he ran upstairs.  


Julius raised an eyebrow confused. "What's his deal? I've never seen him act like this before..."  


Mattie shook his head. "I sometimes get visions of the future," he told Julius. "And no matter what, they always come true, one way or another." He shrugged. "Yesterday I saw a vision where Alfred was kissing Lovino in front of a group of children, and one of them referred to Lovino as 'Papa' " he explained.  


Alfred's eyes widened and he went, "Hhuhhh!?" He flailed his arms. "Me and Lovi are going to have a kid?!"  


Mattie nodded. "Yeah, but it's super far in the future, like, farther than I've ever seen before..." he said.  


Julius' eyes widened. "Really? Wow, that's amazing!"  


Matt ruffled Mattie's hair and kissed the top of his head. "Man, you say I freak out over people touching you, at least I'm not THAT bad." He looked up to Julius and shook his hand. "I'm Matt by the way."  


Ludwig was still blinking in shock. "Mattie, that vision can't be right! You know we don't live that long! And two men can't have a child, that's also impossible!"  


Matthew shrugged. "You know my visions always come true. That's also how I know that you," he pointed at Ludwig, “and him," he pointed at Feli, "are going to fall in love and mate," he stated.  


Ludwig's eyes widened more and he blushed, looking over to Feliciano. He gulped. So it wasn't Lovino, it was his brother? "Matthew, that's absurd."  


Feli blinked and looked up at Ludwig. "We're going to fall in love?" He smiled up at him. "That's so sweet!" He giggled. "What else can you see?"

Mattie chuckled. "I'm never wrong," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you by the way, I'm Matthew," he smiled.  


Ludwig took a couple of steps backward. "There's no way I'm going to fall in love with you." He shook his head.  


Feli's face fell. He retracted his hand. "O...oh..." he looked down, his happy mood dashed. He seemed so broken.

Eliza had returned and smiled at the rest of the group. "Hello, everyone, if you'd like, I can escort you all to your rooms."

Mattie looked up. "Hello, who are you?" He asked.  


She waved. "I'm the housekeeper here along with my husband. My name is Elizabeta but you can call me Eliza. Now if you'll just come upstairs with me, I'll get you all settled."  


Everyone followed her, thinking different things. Amelia asked, "Where did you put Allen?"  


She smiled. "He's resting in the bath right now. You can each have one afterward if you'd like."  


Matt's eyes widened excitedly. "Aw, sweet, bath time?!"  


"Where is it?" Amelia asked. She went up to Elizabeta and whispered in her ear, "I usually bathe with him... can you show me where to go?"  


She nodded and pointed to the end of the hall. "Last door on the right." She leaned over and whispered. "It's big enough for two."  


Amelia waited until Eliza had redirected everyone away to go. She opened the door and closed it behind her, smirking.

 

Lovino was downstairs, now dressed normally while talking to Alfred and then shuddered as the pictures Allen was seeing passed through his head. "OKAY then....that...that's nice..."  


"What did you see? What was nice?" Alfred said curiously.  


Lovino shuddered again. "It's something I'd rather not see again, let's just forget about it."  


Alfred frowned. "I wanna knooooww,"  


Lovino closed his eyes. "Well...I saw parts of Amelia I'd rather never see again."  


Alfred was confused. "Who is thinking about my sister?"  


Lovino shook his head. "Allen. She's in the bath with him. But ANYWAY. My grandfather's in some meeting with a businessman that's interested in his architecture."  


Alfred blinked. "Wait.... whaaat?"  


Lovino shrugged. "They're taking a bath together?"  


Julius came out of his study a minute later, laughing and shaking hands with a man with shoulder length blond hair and a small goatee. "Thank you so much monsuier Julius, well send for you once the area is ready."  


Alfred's breakdown was interrupted by the two men entering the room. He looked up and thought that the blonde looked familiar, but he couldn't exactly place him. The man looked at the two before he was introduced, Julius patting both boys on the shoulder. "Signore Francis, this is my favorite grandson Lovino and his friend Alfred!"  


The man gladly shook the both of their hands, holding onto Lovi's a bit longer and leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the knuckles. "Well hello~"  


Alfred frowned and shook Francis' hand. "Actually, I kinda married Lovi, so..." he said curtly, shaking Francis' hand. “Nice to meet you," he said.  


Lovino face palmed. "We're not married idiota!" There was a heavy blush on his face as he stared at the ground.  


Francis smirked and tilted Lovi's chin up with his hand, a strange look in his eyes. "He's quite a beauty. Congratulations."  


Lovino face palmed. "We're not married idiota!" There was a heavy blush on his face as he stared at the ground.  


Francis smirked and tilted Lovi's chin up with his hand, a strange look in his eyes. "He's quite a beauty. Congratulations."  


Alfred nodded. "Yeah... he is beautiful... good thing he's mine...."  


Lovino's eyes seemed blank as Francis stood back up, a small smirk on his face. He turned to Julius. "Let's speak more business, shall we?"  


Alfred took Lovino's hand. "Hey... are you alright? You seem kind of out of it..."  


Lovino blinked and his eyes returned to normal. "Huh? Oh yeah...yeah I'm fine...you want to come help with dinner?"  


Francis' eyes widened and he seemed surprised, but followed Julius into the dining room to continue their meeting. Alfred smiled. "Oh, yeah, I'd love to!" He kissed him gently, taking his hand. "Let's go!"  


He smiled and went to the kitchen to join Eliza, who had already started cooking. "Hello boys~ you here to help?"  


Roderich pushed open the door to the estate and pulled the large cart of groceries through the door. "I'm back with the shopping my lord, is there anything else you need me to-" He stopped when he saw the hole in the wall and rubble next to it. "I leave for three hours and you destroy part of the house _again_?!"


End file.
